<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Real People Do by littleredsparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590954">Like Real People Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredsparrow/pseuds/littleredsparrow'>littleredsparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredsparrow/pseuds/littleredsparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taya lives in the village and keeps to herself, but what happens when Loki Prince of Asgard comes looking for a mysterious book that's been rumoured to be very dangerous?</p><p> </p><p>Set before/during the events of the Avengers movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>The bell on the door chimed, startling the girl in the backroom. She was standing amongst a pile of books having foolishly placed them in piles that now barred her from easily getting to the door.</p><p>“Just a minute!” she called hastily setting down the stack she held in her arms and trying to scoot the wall of books she had built out of her way.</p><p>Taya had managed to catch her dress on her way through the door, she yanked it to free herself from the snag and tried to look more put together for her guest.</p><p>“How can I-”</p><p>The question caught in her throat when she realized who her guest was. The tall, dark, Asgardian prince stood in the bookshop, looking around curiously. A small smirk carried on his lips, his arms clasped behind his back. His clothing was so regal and so different than those around here.</p><p>She was suddenly aware of how old and dingy the dress was she was currently wearing and she wondered if she should bow or curtsey. It wasn’t often, or ever really, that those from the palace wandered down this far. </p><p>The nearby tavern was sometimes frequented by Thor and the Warriors Three, but Prince Loki was almost always confined to the Palace and it’s grounds. The only times Taya had seen him in person was when King Odin would hold some kind of meeting at the palace, or if he were to throw a feast. It wasn’t really Taya’s style, and she felt as if she didn’t fit in, so she wouldn’t often attend even when there was an opportunity to visit the grand palace.</p><p>“My Prince,” she said quickly, dropping into an awkward curtsey.</p><p>This seemed to amuse him greatly as his blue-grey eyes raked across her form. She felt very judged under his scrutinizing gaze and inwardly cursed herself for not putting more effort into her appearance today.</p><p>“How can I help you?”</p><p>Loki stepped forward, trailing a finger along the spines of the books on the shelf as he went. “You have quite a collection of books here,” he stated. Taya just nodded feeling a sudden swell of pride.</p><p>The bookstore itself didn’t look like much. It was small, cramped, and every shelf was crammed full of a variety of titles. She found it cozy and comforting, it was her safe place and her duty to uphold since her father died.</p><p>“It’s true,” she smiled slightly, but then furrowed her brow. “You are said to have a wonderful library at the Palace”.</p><p>Loki turned his attention back to her with a small smirk. “Yes...but we do not possess the title in which I am looking for…”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Casually he selected a book from the shelf and flipped it open. His gaze roamed around the pages, seeming bored. “I’m looking for ‘The Arcane Devices’”.</p><p>Taya’s eyes widened. She had heard of that book once before, it was said to possess all sorts of information about dark magick and artifacts. “Unfortunately I do not carry that title,” she told him simply.</p><p>“Hmm…” his eyes had moved back to focus on her. The result sent a shiver down her spine. “But you could help me find a copy…”</p><p>Taya dealt with book traders from all over the Nine Realms. It wouldn’t be the first time she would have been asked to retrieve a rare book for someone, and she didn’t want to upset one of the Princes of Asgard. </p><p>“I can try,” her brow furrowed further wondering where to even begin. “Can I ask what you need it for?” the question slipped out before she could stop herself and she regretted it instantly.</p><p>Loki quirked an eyebrow at her, regarding her coldly. “That is my business and my business alone. I have heard high praise of this shop and am putting my trust in your discretion,” he said darkly.</p><p>She nodded quickly. “Yes. Sorry…”</p><p>“Excellent,” his expression had completely changed, morphing back into his bored seeming resting face. “I will check up soon for any news. If you find anything, please send word to me immediately”.</p><p>Taya nodded quickly. “Yes. Of course”.</p><p>He turned and took a step away from her, before pausing to look back over his shoulder. “What was your name?”</p><p>“Taya!” she answered him quickly, not expecting that he would remember it.</p><p>He smirked a little. “Taya...meaning ‘divine’...”<br/>“Y-yes,” she managed, this had been why her parents had given her that name. They thought it sounded meaningful, but she didn’t expect Loki would know that.</p><p>“Talk soon Taya,” he strode for the door, his long cloak swishing behind him.</p><p>“Have an excellent day Price Loki,” she called after him, waiting until the door swung shut behind him to lean against the counter in shock.</p><p>Her mind was already whirling, trying to figure out how she would get him this book. In the back of her mind she kept thinking about why he would need such a thing. Was it just pure curiosity, or something more? She knew he was right and that it wasn’t her business, but it didn’t stop her mind from trailing back there.</p><p>She climbed the flight of stairs that led to her living quarters above the shop. It only consisted of a small bedroom, just big enough for her bed, a tiny kitchen space, and an even smaller bathroom...but it was home.</p><p>The kettle made a satisfying whistle as she waited for it to boil. Tea was just what she needed to clear her head. She decided that her best shot was sending a letter to each of her contacts to inquire about the book.</p><p>It took a little longer than she would have liked, but eventually she had them written, sealed, and ready to go. A few other people filtered in and out of the shop, but she was never particularly busy.</p><p>To outsiders her life probably seemed rather lonely, but she thrived in the solitude. She had a few close friends, but had been living alone since her father died in the last Great War. It had been an adjustment living alone sure, but she was comfortable in her own space with her own routine. </p><p>She sold just enough books on average to provide her with enough money to get by, and wouldn’t trade living among the pages for anything in the world. There was nothing like getting lost in a story and she didn’t understand how there were people who didn’t enjoy reading. Sad? Read a story. Angry? Read a story. Happy?…read a story! It was her answer for almost everything.</p><p>As night fell she locked the door and went to pull the shade closed when she saw a familiar face approaching the window. Her best friend Helena smiled and waved when she caught sight of her, holding up a basket with delight. Taya immediately knew she had brought dinner for her and smiled widely in return, swinging the door open to greet her.</p><p>“Helena!” Taya exclaimed as the blonde pulled her into a hug as she stepped into the store.</p><p>“Good evening Taya,” Helena said happily as she let her friend go. “I hope you don’t have any dinner plans because I brought your favourite”.</p><p>“I don't, so thank you. Come on in!” Taya led her through the shop, up the stairs, and into the tiny kitchen. Both girls settled in across from each other with Helena happily pulling out a lovely meal of roast chicken with lemon herb dressing, bread, and potatoes.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I didn’t forget the mead,” Helena told her as Taya nodded and got up to get them two glasses.</p><p>“This is just what I needed today,” Taya breathed in the scent of their meal as her stomach growled with excitement.</p><p>Helena was an excellent cook and worked at the nearby tavern. She knew that Taya was pretty lazy when it came to making herself meals and would frequently wander over when her shift was done to have dinner with her. Taya was forever grateful they had met and become so close.</p><p>“Rough day?” Helena wrinkled her eyebrow as she filled the two glasses with the deep red liquid.</p><p>Taya scrunched her face as she shrugged. “Not rough per say...just strange…”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“The Prince came to see me today...he was looking for a rare book,” Taya waited for a reaction.</p><p>Sure enough Helena’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline. “Thor? Thor was here? He spoke to you? What was he like?”</p><p>Taya laughed. There was no denying Prince Thor was strikingly handsome, but Helena was a big big fan of his. Her biggest claim to fame was the one time she was on shift and served him while he was at the tavern with his friends. “It wasn’t Thor...it was Loki”.</p><p>Helena’s eyebrows arched higher, if that was even possible. “Loki?” she breathed. “What in the world did he want? Yikes, of all the people in Asgard…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I just want to say thanks for the comments/kudos so far. I usually write just for me, so it's nice to know other people are enjoying it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>	Helena had been concerned when Taya told her what Loki had been looking for. The younger Prince was a little darker than Thor, and more mysterious. They didn’t call him the ‘God of Mischief’ for nothing and it was clear Helena didn’t trust him. In fact, most of Asgard didn’t, if they even noticed him next to his golden haired brother at all. </p><p>	Though Taya was interested in what Loki wanted from the rare text, she didn’t have any reason to assume it was for less than ideal reasons. Loki was quiet, reserved, and sarcastic, but she didn’t see how that made someone untrustworthy.</p><p>	Plus, she took great pride in her job and if the Prince wanted a book she would do everything she could to provide him with it.</p><p>	The letter she was looking at from him now was kind enough:</p><p> </p><p>		Lady Taya,</p><p>		I am writing to you to inquire about the progress with the job I tasked you with. I am quite sure if you had a lead I would know by now, but I wanted to follow up just in case. I thank you again for your assistance and discretion in this manner.</p><p>		Prince, Loki</p><p> </p><p>	So far Taya had heard nothing but silence from any of her contacts. She didn’t have any leads, or any other ideas on how to move forward and it had already been more than a week. The anxiety about disappointing him grew like a pit in her stomach.</p><p>	The door chimed and Taya looked up, quickly stashing the letter as a man walked in. The man smiled at her, showing off his set of perfectly straight white teeth. His shaggy red hair made the blue of his eyes stand out more. He was good looking, but unfortunately knew it.</p><p>	“Erik,” Taya greeted him stiffly. “What can I do for you?” Erik wasn’t much of a reader and she assumed he had come for another reason than that.</p><p>	“What do you have there?” Erik gestured to the letter she had carefully rolled up in her hand.</p><p>	“Oh! This!” she blushed and tried to seem nonchalant. She didn’t know why she responded as if it was embarrassing, but she didn’t feel like telling him the whole truth. “It’s just a book request from a customer. So what can I do for you?”</p><p>	Erik raised an eyebrow. “I was worried it was another suitor,” he teased.<br/>
Taya felt herself cringe and hoped he didn’t notice. Erik had been pursuing her for a little while now, but she wasn’t exactly interested. He was charming, but wasn’t much of a conversationalist. </p><p>	Helena didn’t see the harm in going out for a drink with him and tried to sway her into the idea, but so far she wasn’t going for it. She rather stay home than frequent the tavern in the evenings anyway.</p><p>	“I came to see if you had any plans this evening,” Erik was looking at the spines of the book as if they offended him. “Unless you rather stay alone with your reading”.</p><p>	The tone of his voice put her on edge and lit a fire within her. Taya was not often confrontational, but seeing him mocking her favourite pastime upset her.</p><p>	“Honestly...I would rather stay home and read,” she hissed.</p><p>	Erik held his palms up in a mock surrender. “I didn’t mean to offend my lady. I just wanted to invite you to a fun evening. Bring Helena if you wish”.</p><p>	She felt a small twinge of guilt. “I’ll think about it Erik,” she replied softly.</p><p>	He nodded and had moved closer to stand directly in front of the counter she stood behind. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope to see you there”.</p><p>	Taya smiled tightly as Erik made his way to the door. He turned and peered back at her, shooting her a playful wink she tried her best not to roll her eyes.</p><p>	The second he was out of sight she put her head in her hands. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. He was an attractive, well off man, that she was sure would treat her well, but she was completely uninterested.</p><p>	She was unsurprised at Helena’s enthusiasm. The blonde was currently clasping her hands beside her face and fluttering her eyelashes.</p><p>	“Please, please, please, let's go!” she begged.</p><p>	Taya laughed and rolled her eyes. “You really want to spend your night at the place you’ve worked all day?”</p><p>	“Yes!” Helena responded eagerly. “C’mon, it will be fun. Erik is a decent guy and it will allow us to unwind a little”.</p><p>	Taya let out a long slow sigh. “Fine…don’t make me regret it”.</p><p>	Helena had managed to talk Taya into wearing the dress she reserved for special occasions. It was emerald green with lace sleeves and a corseted bodice. She felt a little self conscious as she admired herself in the mirror. Her long brunette hair cascaded in waves down her shoulders to her mid back.</p><p>	“Erik is going to faint when he sees you,” Helena nodded approvingly. </p><p>	Helena had changed into a dark blue gown of her own, her blonde hair tied up in an elegant braided updo.</p><p>	“You’re one to talk,” Taya smiled at her friend. “Maybe you should be with him instead”.</p><p>	Helena rolled her eyes. “That man only has eyes for you. Besides...I’m reserved for Thor,” she teased, throwing Taya a dramatic wink.</p><p>	Taya threw her head back to laugh. “I think you’d better get in line”. There was a long list of eligible women fighting for Thor’s attention.</p><p>	The girls walked arm and arm down the cobblestone path towards the tavern at the edge of the small village. The air was getting cooler and Taya took a moment to let her eyes wander. This village was where she had spent her entire life, she knew the majority of the people around here. The large palace glowed gold in the night a fair distance away. Despite being so close, it was as if it was a completely different world.</p><p>	Taya could feel Helena’s excitement radiating from her every step they took closer to the tavern. Her own feelings were riding between annoyance and nerves. This whole evening was already completely out of her comfort zone.</p><p>	Music and loud voices streamed from the open door. They could hear the muffled noise before they even got there. Asgardians sure knew how to party even if there wasn’t anything necessarily to celebrate.</p><p>	They stepped into the already crowded tavern, Taya’s eyes scanning the crowd dully. Helena had already spotted Erik and was steering Taya towards him.</p><p>	Erik’s eyes shot up, making eye contact with her and a smile broke out across his face. “Taya! Helena!” he stood to greet them. He pulled each of them into a tight embrace and gave them a peck on the cheek. </p><p>	“H-hey,” Taya stumbled awkwardly, receiving a hard nudge in the ribs from Helena. “How are you?”</p><p>	“Very well now that you are here,” Erik boasted, ushering them to his table full of people. He quickly introduced them to his friends, Taya immediately forgetting their names as they heard them. </p><p>	The volume in the tavern was so high, Taya had to strain her ears to hear people trying to talk to her. Erik was carrying on with a tall thin man beside him, occasionally throwing her a look as if she should be in on the joke. She would just smile weakly and sit there feeling awkward.</p><p>	Helena had cozied up to a dark haired man and was batting her eyelashes at him at the other side of the table. Taya found herself trying to hide a smile. Helena was a bit of a flirt, but Taya admired her confidence to go after what she wanted. If she was being honest with herself, she could use a bit of that.</p><p>	Erik lazily draped a heavy arm around Taya’s shoulders, drawing her in closer to her. He was still focused on his friend and she soon realized how intoxicated he was. Taya was finding the whole thing intolerable and did her best to keep the fake smile plastered on her face. At least Helena was having a good time.</p><p>	“Another drink?” Erik asked and before she could answer he slammed his mug onto the ground calling “Another!” to signal the barkeep to bring him a new one. </p><p>	The noise in the bar quieted for a moment as a new group entered. Thor led the pack, his long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes making him quite distinct among the crowd. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif made up his entourage as they weaved through the groups of people towards a table. The current group sitting at the table, moved out of their way to allow them to sit.</p><p>	Helena’s eyes had fallen on Thor and then snapped back to Taya, a delighted expression on her face. Taya winked at her playfully and turned back to look at Thor and his friends. </p><p>	The most surprising realization came when Taya realized the dark figure behind Thor was not Thor’s shadow, but Loki. The pale, dark haired man looked as unamused as Taya felt as he fell into a seat next to his brother. His eyes focused on the table in front of him as if he too was completely there against his will.</p><p>	As if he could feel her eyes on him, he raised his gaze to meet hers. A small spark of recognition dawned on his face and a smirk tugged at his lips as he nodded towards her as a small hello.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Having had enough of Erik’s antics, Taya had excused herself and made her way to the bar. The bar keep seemed to understand her expression and slid her another drink that she gratefully accepted. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she took a sip and let out an exasperated shy. She let herself get lost in the hum of the noise around her, it was too distracting to pick up on one conversation so she treated it all like white noise in the background.</p><p>“I’ll have one of those as well,” a deep voice sounded from behind her left shoulder.</p><p>Taya turned to face the man next to her and she shot him a tentative smile. “My Prince,” she bowed her head to greet him.</p><p>Loki smirked in amusement. “As much as I appreciate the formalities it’s not necessary,” he took a swig of his drink as he leaned back against the bar and surveyed the tavern. “You don’t strike me as the tavern type”.</p><p>“Neither do you,” she spoke without thinking, one again finding herself blushing in embarrassment.</p><p>He chuckled darkly. “I am only here because Thor begged me to accompany him,” he explained. He looked over at his brother who was clearly in the middle of telling a rousing story, a group of people had gathered around to listen, Helena being one of them.</p><p>Taya tried to hide a laugh as she watched Helena batting her eyelashes at Thor in pure adoration. Clearly Loki didn’t share the same adoration of his brother and he was huffing into his drink looking irritated.</p><p>Loki turned his cool blue-grey eyes back to her. “I assume then, that you are here to please your lover,” he motioned towards Erik, who hadn’t even seemed to notice she hadn’t returned to the table.</p><p>She blushed furiously. “He is not my lover”.</p><p>The amusement crossed his features once again. “Does he know that? I saw the grip he had on you”.</p><p>Taya moaned darkly, rousing a laugh from the Prince. “I can barely hear myself think,” she finished her drink, setting the cup back on the bar.</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you about the book. We could step outside?” Loki suggested lazily.</p><p>She found herself nodding and following his tall frame through the hoards of people, looking back to make sure Helena was okay, and then out into the dark night.</p><p>Loki’s stride was longer than hers and he hadn’t even slowed down to ensure she was following. Eventually once they had wandered a little bit away from the tavern he turned to her.</p><p>“Any news on my project?” His eyes were lazily surveying her as if he was looking for a lie.</p><p>Taya shook her head. “I haven’t heard anything at all from my contacts. I’m sorry Loki...I’m still trying…”</p><p>Loki had fallen into step next to her, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. His brow furrowed and she could almost see the wheels in his brain turning. She found herself wondering how his brain worked and what he could possibly look so worried about.</p><p>“Let me know immediately if you hear anything,” Loki demanded quietly.</p><p>She nodded quickly feeling confused. She had already promised him she would give him any information she came across. “Why is this book so important to you?” she kept her voice low and even, hoping to not upset him.</p><p>His body tensed slightly next to her, but he seemingly forced himself to relax. “I am merely looking for information regarding an artifact in my father's personal collection”.</p><p>Though this wasn’t a lot to go on, it was more than she expected from him. His desire for information seemed harmless enough. “I’m sure your father has all kinds of amazing artifacts he’s collected over the years,” she found her mind wandering off, thinking about all the cool bits of history he could have in his possession.</p><p>Loki huffed as if he had the opposite thoughts about it. “He has his trophies, yes,” he agreed. </p><p>“I will do my best to help you find the information that you seek Loki,” she promised.</p><p>He turned his face to regard her carefully. “Good,” he murmured, sounding pleased. He looked back in the direction of the tavern and sighed as he ran his hands through his jet black hair. “I’m sure your absence will have been noticed by now. We should get you back”.</p><p>Walking out in the cool evening breeze had helped balance her senses. The idea of being forced back in the crowded and loud tavern was unappealing. She nodded begrudgingly and turned to walk back with him.</p><p>Her eyes adjusted to the haze as she stepped back inside, immediately noticing that Helena had managed to get herself a seat next to Thor at his table. This was something she would be hearing about for weeks, or months to come.</p><p>Loki had opened his mouth to say something, but they were immediately interrupted by Erik and one of his friends who hadn’t necessarily been looking for her, but seemed delighted to find her all the same.</p><p>“Taya darling,” Erik drawled, even more intoxicated than he had been when she had left. He slung an arm around her that she tried to squirm out of. “I was just telling Borug about the day we met. Do you remember?”</p><p>Erik managed to scoop her away from Loki’s side. She turned to shoot him an apologetic look, mouthing that she would talk to him later. Loki seemed indifferent to the whole scenario, just watching with a bored expression as she disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>“Remember I told you that you were beautiful the second I saw you?” Erik slurred, quite pleased with himself.</p><p>Taya shot him a tight lipped smile that she didn’t mean. “It didn’t quite happen like that,” she rolled her eyes. </p><p>In fact, the way Taya remembered it was completely different. She had been in the market, buying vegetables and bread when Erik had stepped in front of her, not even noticing she was there. She had coughed to alert him that he had just taken her spot in the line and he had turned to recognize her as the bookstore’s daughter. His father was a friend of her father, and he had insisted she go ahead of him, as if she wasn’t ahead of him in the first place.</p><p>He had kindly offered to walk her home, unwilling to accept her refusal, and had now built up this grand relationship in his mind. Sure they had spent some time together, but it never progressed more than a friendship, much to Erik’s clear disappointment. But sometimes on nights like this, he acted as if they were in some kind of courtship, which was not something she had agreed to. </p><p>Bored once again, her eyes scanned the room, falling on Helena. Helena was animatedly talking to Fandral, one of Thor’s best friends. Taya smiled, Helena’s outgoing personality was certainly something to be admired. That, matched with her beauty, had men falling over themselves for her attention. Well, Thor was the only one who seemed exempt from that, much to her disappointment. </p><p>Loki’s gaze caught her attention when she realized he had been looking at her. When she made eye contact he didn’t acknowledge it, nor did he look away. She just smiled awkwardly and allowed her eyes to dart anywhere, but there.</p><p>In her peripheral vision, Helena had started motioning aggressively with her hand. When Taya looked over, Helena’s eyes widened and she tilted her head. The universe wide girl signal for ‘get over here’. Thrilled to find any excuse to leave Erik’s drunken stories, she slipped out from the table and made her way to her friend.</p><p>She wasn’t as comfortable in the Asgardian Royalties presence as Helena was and stood awkwardly behind the other girl.</p><p>“Taya! This is Thor. I’m sure you knew that already. This is my best friend Taya. She owns the bookstore,” Helena exclaimed happily to the blond man next to her.</p><p>“Taya! Hello!” Thor shot her a charming smile and she had to admit she could see why women were constantly fawning over him. “The bookstore? You should chat with my brother, he’s an avid book reader,” he turned to Loki who was seated across the table awkwardly. “Loki! Have you met Taya? You could chat books with the lovely lady!”</p><p>Loki’s expression was sour as he rolled his eyes. “Good evening once again Lady Taya,” he muttered sarcastically.</p><p>Thor’s eyebrows shot up in excitement. “You already know each other! Excellent news!”</p><p>This didn’t seem like excellent news to Loki, who was avoiding her eye and looking murderous. Taya could feel the tension between the two siblings and regretted coming over to the table.</p><p>“Lady Taya is it?” the Lady Sif asked her stiffly. “Come join us over here,” she slid down to create a space in between herself and Loki.</p><p>Taya dragged her feet, but did as she was asked and took the space between them. She couldn’t help but notice how eager Sif was to put someone in between herself and the brooding Prince. Sif also seemed pleased to get Taya out of Thor’s sight and had immediately engaged the to-be-King in a heated conversation about weaponry. </p><p>“H-hi again,” Taya figured she’d better at least address Loki, who was still looking like he would rather be anywhere but there.</p><p>He turned his eyes to her slowly. “Let me offer you some advice...do not accept whatever drink Thor offers you…” She nodded slowly in confusion. “Have a good evening Lady Taya,” he stood and disappeared out the side door, leaving her more confused than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>	A few days later and Taya’s head was still swimming with the thoughts and memories from the night at the Tavern. Naturally, Helena thought it was the best night they ever had, but Taya didn’t share the same sentiments.</p><p>	Helena had prattled on about scenarios that she believed could be their future, but Taya just chalked them up as fairy tales. Her blonde haired friend was now convinced the two of them would marry the two Princes and live in the Palace together until the end of time. Taya had balked at her and her ridiculous scheming, informing her that wasn’t something she wanted anyway. </p><p>	Loki had just taken Taya aside to talk about the mysterious book, but in Helena’s eyes it had been a romantic stroll in the moonlight. She was convinced he was interested in her, but Taya kept brushing it off, knowing how ridiculous her friend was being.</p><p>	Today was the day she finally received a reply from the other realms. She was startled to find a few letters in her mailbox that morning, and she tore them open quickly in her excitement.</p><p>	Her mood dropped drastically when she read them. Two of them were responses stating they knew nothing of that title, and they weren’t even sure it existed, and the third was a warning encouraging her to stop looking for it entirely. </p><p>	She spent a great deal of time combing over the letters, as if they would suddenly change to say what she wanted them to say. This was a disappointing start and she wondered if she should even bother Loki with this information, or lack thereof. </p><p>	For the rest of the day she spent reshelving the new titles she had received while trying to come up with another plan. She wondered if it would be worth writing back and asking why they suggested she stay away from it, but she suspected they wouldn’t tell her.</p><p>	Just before she went to close for the night the front door chimed. She set down the book she was flipping through and made her way to the counter from the backroom. Her smile faltered when she found Erik, once again looking like the books had offended him.</p><p>	“Erik. What can I do for you?” she hadn’t seen him since the other night, and she wasn’t even sure he would remember half of it.</p><p>	Erik nodded to her and walked up to the counter. “I came to apologize for my actions the other night,” the sincerity in his voice touched her. “I got a little carried away and didn’t mean to spend the evening ignoring you”.</p><p>	Taya smiled at him. “It’s okay Erik...really. I had a nice time,” she lied.</p><p>	His brow furrowed. “Yes. You did...didn’t you?...I see you captured the attention of a certain Prince,” his voice had lowered, clearly annoyed by his accusation. </p><p>	Taya immediately had her back up. Who was he to be irritated she was speaking to another man. It wasn’t as if they were together, and even if they were, she was her own person. </p><p>	“I’ll have you know that I was speaking to Loki about a book title. Not that it’s any of your business,” she snapped at him.</p><p>	Erik was visibly angry. “That’s not what it looked like to me. I saw his eyes on you all night”.</p><p>	“What do you remember? You were completely intoxicated!”</p><p>	“I-” Erik’s response was cut off by the door chiming as it swung open.</p><p>	As if he had been summoned, Loki strode into the room his face immediately puzzled as he looked between them. “Is everything alright here?” he asked coolly. </p><p>	“We’re fine...your highness,” Erik bowed mockingly to him as he pushed past Loki and disappeared into the night.</p><p>	Taya felt her pulse increase at the sight of Erik being discourteous to the Asgardian Prince. “I’m sorry about that…” she breathed.</p><p>	Loki’s calculating eyes turned to her, paired with an amused smirk. “You needn't apologize...he’s not your responsibility. Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>	She rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t call it paradise. What can I help you with Loki?”</p><p>	“I’m sure you are aware of the reason why I am here,” he replied simply.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Come here,” she led him through the doorway and into the back, suddenly feeling self conscious at how messy the backroom was. She pulled open a drawer and retrieved the letters. “This is all I have so far…”</p><p>	Loki took the letters, his brow knitting together as he read them. The warning making him chuckle. “I can handle a book,” he said dryly.</p><p>	“Loki...what is the artifact you’re hoping to learn about? Maybe I can find another book with information-”</p><p>	He was shaking her head slowly. “No. I need this book”.</p><p>	Taya bit her lip. “There’s a few places I haven’t heard back from, so I guess we will wait for them. I’m not sure what else I can do though Loki…”</p><p>	He was still pouring over the letters as if willing them to change, much like she had when she received them. His face was visibly disappointed and she felt her stomach drop realizing she was the reason he looked like that. </p><p>	“If there’s anything else I can do. Please let me know,” she told him quietly, still feeling ashamed she had basically been all but useless to him.</p><p>	Loki’s eyes darted back towards the storefront. “You have a few other titles here I would be interested in taking a look at. I know you are a store, not a library. I will pay you for them, but do you mind if I read them here? I’m constantly interrupted with small, meaningless tasks while I’m at the Palace”.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Y-yes...of course. Whenever you’d like a moment alone, you are welcome to come here. It’s pretty quiet and I’ll stay out of your way”.</p><p>	His smirk morphed into a genuine smile, but only for a moment before it vanished completely. He stepped back into the main room and began to examine a few books on a nearby shelf.</p><p>	She stared after him, not realizing he meant right at this moment. Fortunately she didn’t have any plans, not that she usually did, so she just continued her work in the backroom as he lurked around the stacks.</p><p>	Taya found it painfully bizarre to have this tall, dark, member of Asgardian Royalty just hanging out in her shop and home. She had to stifle a laugh wondering what her father would have said. </p><p>	Stepping into the front room a few minutes later, she found Loki sitting in the corner of the shop with a small stack of books next to him, one open on his lap. He glanced up as she entered.</p><p>	“Sorry. I just realized I hadn’t locked the door after Erik left. Not that anyone will wander in at this time…”</p><p>	Loki raised an eyebrow. “Right. Of course...you’re closed. I will take my leave”.</p><p>	“O-oh!” she said quickly. “It’s quite alright. You can stay if you’d wish”.</p><p>	He smiled softly. “Thank you. I won’t stay much longer and let you get back to your evening”.</p><p>	Taya just nodded, not willing to admit that she had no plans. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>	Those blue-grey eyes flashed up to meet her gaze. His usual expression of amusement pulled at his features. Loki shook his head slightly. “No. That will not be necessary…” </p><p>	Taya just nodded. He could speak for himself, she was starving. She slipped upstairs to make herself something for dinner. Her thoughts kept wandering to the absolute absurdity of having Loki just casually reading downstairs. </p><p>	She thanked her lucky stars that Helena was working the evening shift tonight. She couldn’t imagine what the girl would do if she found out about this. Jumping to conclusions was her favourite pastime, and Taya had no time for that. </p><p>	Taking a seat at the tiny kitchen table, she pushed the food around on her plate. Erik’s outburst earlier was currently playing on her mind and she was angry about the situation all over again. She didn’t know who he thought he was, but hoped this was reason enough to see less of him. </p><p>	She angrily stabbed at a bit of potato and popped it in her mouth. Only then realizing that Loki was standing in her kitchen doorway, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. His gaze scanned around the tiny kitchen, looking at every little thing with interest.</p><p>	This felt even more bizarre than seeing him downstairs. His fancy clothing seemed so out of place in her tiny house. She loved her home, but was suddenly embarrassed as it was under his scrutinizing gaze.</p><p>	“I just came to tell you that I will be on my way,” Loki told her, picking up a vase she kept on the counter to examine it a little closer.</p><p>	“Oh. Alright,” she stammered. “I’ll let you know if I hear anything else.”</p><p>	She stood up to show him out, walking down the stairs behind him. He turned to nod at her once, before striding into the evening. Taya shut and locked the door behind her. ‘What an interesting day’ she thought to herself, before heading upstairs to return to her dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki had told her he occasionally needed a quiet place to read, she hadn’t expected it to be every day. For the next three days he turned up around the same time, just as she went to close, and sat in his usual spot.</p><p>	It had gotten to the point that they would just nod at each other when he arrived, and then continue to do their own thing, not communicating much.</p><p>	For Taya, who was alone most of the time, it was a welcomed change. It was nice to know there was another presence nearby, but not be forced to fill the silence with meaningless conversation. </p><p>	In Loki’s eyes, it was a way for him to escape the pressures of his daily life. He could complete his duties, then know he could skip out on the dinners in the Great Hall to allow himself some alone time instead. He would just return to the Palace, grab whatever leftovers were in the kitchen from the feasts, and retire to his chambers. He was already growing quite fond of his new routine.</p><p>	On the fourth day Taya received another letter in response to her inquiries. She was puzzled to find it written in a language she didn’t quite understand. She felt that she had seen it somewhere before, but couldn’t place it. It was strange that they would bother responding like this, they spoke the same language in that realm. Then it suddenly hit her. It’s a code!</p><p>	Her immediate desire was to run to the Palace and find Loki to show him, but those from the village weren’t exactly welcomed there without invitation. She knew he would be along that evening like always, so she stashed it away and hummed with excitement to show him.</p><p>	A great portion of her day was spent flipping through any language books she could find, only getting annoyed when she came up short. </p><p>	It was quite a bit past the time Loki would usually show up and she was surprised at how much her heart had sunk. She had kept the door unlocked a little longer than usual, but at this point had to call it a day.</p><p>	Taya was just climbing the stairs when she heard a short rapt on the door. She hopped down the stairs, two at a time, slowing her speed walk as she got to the door, trying to seem more casual.</p><p>	When she pulled the door open, Loki stood there, his expression soft. “I’m sorry. I got held up. Is it still alright if I come in for a while? I won’t stay long…”</p><p>	Wordlessly Taya beckoned him to follow her into the back. She rifled through the drawers once again, pulling out the letter and grasping it tightly.<br/>	“I’ve been waiting to show you this!” she exclaimed, unable to hide her enthusiasm.</p><p>	Loki took the letter from her, opening it slowly. She watched his eyes scan across the page, his eyebrows inching closer to his hairline.</p><p>	“This language…”</p><p>	“I think it’s a code. They didn’t want just anyone to get a hold of this,” she explained excitedly. </p><p>	Loki was deep in thought. “Can you read this?”</p><p>	She shook her head quickly. “No. I’ve spent all day trying to find a book to decode it, but had no luck. I was hoping you understood it”.</p><p>	He hummed to himself and scratched his chin. “I’m certain I’ve seen something like this in the library…”</p><p>	“Maybe you can look into it and let me know?”</p><p>	“Let’s go,” Loki replied simply.</p><p>	“S-sorry?” she didn’t understand his meaning.</p><p>	“The library. Come with me and we will see if we can find the answer to this,” he was already striding towards the door with the letter clutched in his hands.</p><p>	“Loki. I can’t just go waltzing in there,” she reasoned.</p><p>	He looked back, almost annoyed. “Last time I checked I was the Prince and could invite whomever I wanted…” </p><p>	“But I’m dressed like this,” she gestured to her rather plain blue dress. “And it’s late”.</p><p>	“Do you want to help me or not?” he rolled his eyes, clearly fed up with her excused.</p><p>	Taya considered for a moment, before letting out a nervous sigh. “You’re right. I do want to help. Okay...let's go…”</p><p>	The palace was a fair distance away from where she lived, and she could count on one hand all the times she had been there. Loki’s long strides were difficult to keep up with as he marched ahead purposefully. </p><p>	With every step that drew her closer, she became more nervous. She wondered what the people would think of her, disheveled from a day of work and accompanying the Prince of all people.</p><p>	Occasionally Loki would shoot a sideway glance at her, his expression unreadable. He did seem pleased as her eyes widened as they walked up the front steps. She was in complete and total awe of it all. </p><p>	She had forgotten how dazzling it was up close and craned her neck to try and take it all in. A few guards at the front entrance looked at her curiously, but with a nod from Loki let them pass without incident.</p><p>	This palace was so much larger than anything she was used to, she wondered how long it took people to learn to navigate it. Loki of course was raised there, and had no problem finding his way around. </p><p>	Taya did her best to ignore the looks from the people passing by. Their judgmental eyes were what she was worried about. Loki didn’t seem to notice at all, or if he did he didn’t care. She wondered what they would be thinking seeing her striding along as she tried to keep pace with the Prince of Asgard. At least it wouldn’t be as bad as if she was seen here with Thor. That thought caused a smile to break out across her face that she desperately tried to hide. </p><p>	“Is something amusing?” Loki drawled slowly.</p><p>	Curse him and his inquisitive gaze. “I’m just not used to all this grandeur,” she admitted. </p><p>	Loki smirked. “Just wait until you see the library…”</p><p>	Sure enough the library was completely breathtaking. She walked in and spun in a full circle to take in tall ceilings, the bookshelves were stacked from floor to ceiling, with golden ladders allowing you to access the higher shelving. Large arched windows lined the one wall, with bench seating overlooking a small garden and pond outside.</p><p>	Loki was watching her walk in a slow circle as she gazed at the beauty of one of his favourite places. He was pleased that she was someone who appreciated it as much as he did.</p><p>	The library was empty at this point in the evening and Loki seemed to know exactly where to look first. He began pulling books off the shelves and holding the stack in his arms. Taya was reading the spines of a few of the titles, so many of them were brand new to her.</p><p>	Annoyingly, Loki clicked his tongue to get her attention as he made his way to one of the window seats and swiftly sat down, dumping the pile of books in front of him.</p><p>	Though being called like that had annoyed her, she followed suit and sat across from him. She folded her legs to the side and leaned back against the soft plush backing of the backrest. She picked up a book and began flipping through it, trying to find anything that looked similar to the writing in the letter.</p><p>	Loki had spread the letter open in between them so they could reference it. Loki’s long fingers flipped through the pages of the book he was holding, his eyes scanning quickly across the pages. Taya found herself amused that he sped read much in the same manner as she did.</p><p>	“Anything?” he questioned softly as he met her gaze.</p><p>	She shook her head, trying to hide her blush as she had been caught staring at him. “No,” she answered, her eyes darting back between the pages of her book.</p><p>	A little over an hour later they had made it through the stack Loki had pulled. Loki’s expression had soured, as if he expected it to be that easy. He ran through his hair and closed his eyes as he threw his head back.</p><p>	“Loki...there has to be more we can look at here,” she reasoned carefully. He seemed completely spaced out. “Loki…” she tried again.</p><p>	His eyes snapped to focus on her as if he just remembered she was there. “Of course there is. I just don’t see why your contact insisted on making this so difficult”.</p><p>	“People are afraid of this book Loki. They don’t want just anyone to find it. They’re just being careful…”</p><p>	Loki sighed heavily, standing and stretching. He reminded her of a snake, coiling to strike. He began to wander the shelves, pulling more books, only returning to place them in front of her so they could start over again.</p><p>	They kept reading, later and later into the night. Taya could feel her eyes growing heavy, but was unwilling to give up. Loki looked wide awake and determined and she didn’t want to let him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taya's eyes blinked against the blinding light that was disturbing her. The sudden stiffness in her neck alerted her that something wasn’t quite right. Her eyes opened and she took a moment or two to come to terms with where she found herself.</p>
<p>	She had curled up in a ball, wedging herself firmly against the window. The pond sparkled in the early morning light. The pond?!</p>
<p>	Sitting up quickly, her heart was pounding too fast for comfort. She was still in the library, surrounded by books, with Loki perched across from her. His hands were folded elegantly over his stomach as he reclined against the seat, his face completely relaxed as he slept.</p>
<p>	Taya cursed herself inwardly as she scrambled to pull herself together. She could already tell people were waking up and the palace was becoming much busier. She had to get out of there as soon as she could. </p>
<p>	Loki began to stir as soon as she moved. His eyes fluttering open as he blinked. Taya could see the realization dawn on his face as his body stiffened in surprise. </p>
<p>	“We fell asleep…” he mused quietly, his voice crackly in his exhaustion.</p>
<p>	Taya was blushing for a reason she didn’t understand. “I’ve got to go. I have to get to the store,” she informed him quickly.</p>
<p>	She tried to rush off, but Loki grabbed her wrist. “You don’t have to panic. You’re allowed to be here,” he told her quietly.</p>
<p>	“I know. I just have to get back to open my shop. I’m sure I will see you soon, let me know if you find anything,” she pulled her hand free, rushing out of the library and into the hallways.</p>
<p>	It was then she remembered how difficult it was to find your way around the palace, and it looked completely different in the daylight. She did the best she could, retracing her footsteps. Just as she reached the front door she passed Lady Frigga, Loki’s mother. The older woman’s large blue eyes fell on her curiously. Taya just bowed quickly as she passed, making her way outside, passed the guards who didn’t spare her a second glance, and down to the pathways.</p>
<p>	The walk back to her home was a blur and she was immediately annoyed to find Erik rapping on the door and peering through the front doorway.</p>
<p>	“Looking for me?” she said from behind him. Erik stepped out of the way and allowed her to open the door and step inside.</p>
<p>	He followed behind her. “I feel as if I am always here to apologize these days,” Erik said smoothly.</p>
<p>	Taya was ignoring him, just walking through to the back of the shop to get started for her day. She just started picking up stacks of books and adjusting them, waiting for him to continue speaking.</p>
<p>	“Did you take an early morning walk? Or were you out all night?” Erik asked her slowly.</p>
<p>	She whirled around to face him. “Can I help you with something”.</p>
<p>	He sighed. “I’m not trying to upset you. I came to apologize for how I talked to you last night”.</p>
<p>	“It’s fine,” she told him tightly. “Did you apologize to Loki as well?”</p>
<p>	Clearly hearing Loki’s name put Erik on edge. She didn’t fail to notice the way his expression dropped. “I don’t like that he’s been sniffing around her a lot lately. I don’t like him,” Erik told her, his voice low.</p>
<p>	“You don’t have to,” she told him, continuing to look through the books in her pile. She wondered when he would get the hint that she wasn’t interested in conversing with him.</p>
<p>	“Just be careful Taya. Please…” with that he took his leave.</p>
<p>	Taya stared after his retreating form. She was irritated that he felt he could tell her what to do, though it was more of a warning than a demand she supposed.</p>
<p>	When the door chimed again she rolled her eyes, wondering if Erik had come back yet again. She was delighted to see Helena’s beaming expression instead.</p>
<p>	“Good morning Taya,” Helena greeted her warmly. “You look angry. Did something happen?”</p>
<p>	Taya ran her hands through her hair and sighed. “Oh just some more fun conversations with Erik,” she smiled tightly.</p>
<p>	“This early in the morning? Did you sleep last night? You look kind of rough…”</p>
<p>	Helena could always be counted on for her bluntness. “Yeah...yeah I slept,” she blushed remembering how she woke up that morning. A less than poised heap, in the palace library, next to the Prince of Asgard.</p>
<p>	At her far off expression Helena decided to press her further. “Tell me...you can’t lie to me…” she told her simply.</p>
<p>	Taya let out a low sigh. “Ok. Don’t freak out though. Please...it’s not a big deal…”</p>
<p>	Helena pulled up a chair, sitting at the edge of it eagerly nodding. “This is going to be good. I can tell…”</p>
<p>	Taya perched on the edge of the counter to regard her friend. “I have been helping Loki find a certain book. He’s been here asking after it...and well...we thought there would be some valuable information in the books in the palace library so-”</p>
<p>	“So you went to the palace?!”</p>
<p>	She sighed again and nodded slowly. “Yes. I accompanied Loki to the library so we could do some research...and I guess...I guess I fell asleep…”</p>
<p>	“You slept there?” Helena hissed, full of enthusiasm.</p>
<p>	“Not intentionally!”</p>
<p>	“And what was Loki’s reaction to you sleeping there?” Helena’s face pulled into a catlike smirk.</p>
<p>	Taya furrowed her brow. “It wasn’t much of a reaction...because it wasn’t a big deal. Honestly. I woke up and left because I had to come back to work. It’s fine”.</p>
<p>	Helena’s wheels were turning happily. “This is fantastic. He’s handsome you know...not as handsome as Thor, but you can’t deny he’s attractive”.</p>
<p>	She willed herself not to blush at Helena’s words. Of course she had noticed Loki was attractive, and in her opinion his striking dark hair and high cheekbones made him more handsome than Thor. This wasn’t a train of thought she would allow herself to go down and she tried to focus on something else. </p>
<p>	“Did Erik see you with Loki? Is that why he’s been so sulky lately?”</p>
<p>	Taya bit her lip. “Yeah. He’s not pleased about it. He warned me to stay away from him...but I think it’s just a jealousy thing...not that there’s any need for that,” she sighed.</p>
<p>	Helena ate up the majority of her morning and early afternoon, happily talking and hanging out while Taya worked. Taya was pleased for the distraction as it stopped her from thinking about how peaceful Loki looked as he slept. </p>
<p>	Taya wondered if Loki would be paying her a visit today. Maybe he would be focused on looking through more books in the library. Would he come back and ask her to accompany him again? Did he expect her to return to the palace this evening on her own? No, that would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>	Fortunately she didn’t have to wonder for long, because Loki showed up a little while later. He was hours earlier than he usually was, so she was quite startled to see him. He didn’t bother with formalities, instead just placed a book in front of her and opened it to a page.</p>
<p>	“You found it!” she exclaimed, leaning forward to get a good look.</p>
<p>	Loki nodded, setting a bag down on the table as well that he didn’t acknowledge. “Of course it’s a lot more complicated than it needs to be. I was hoping you could assist me in deciphering the letter...especially since you have the letter in your possession”.</p>
<p>	Her eyes widened as she pulled it out of her pocket, completely having forgotten she had grabbed it when she fled the palace that morning.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” she told him, smoothing it open on the table between them.</p>
<p>	“Oh,” he seemed to suddenly remember the bag on the table. “Seeing as I often interrupt your meal time and we need to focus on this,” he reached in and pulled out food he had stolen on his way out of the palace.</p>
<p>	She was surprisingly touched by the gesture, though it was definitely for practicality more than kindness. “Thank you Loki,” she smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>	He just nodded as if the thanks was unnecessary. “Let’s get to work,” his finger scanned across the symbol key eagerly.</p>
<p>	“Of course,” she nodded once in agreement and began writing out the symbols as she came across them. She soon understood what he meant about it being complicated. Many symbols stood for different things so they had to keep reworking it until it made sense.</p>
<p>	FInally, after what seemed like hours they read:</p>
<p>	<i>Taya,</i></p>
<p>
  <i>	I’m sure you do not need to be reminded of the dangers of this text. Death and darkness follows it wherever it goes. If you still wish to see it, it has been placed in the care of the Collector for safe keeping. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>	Tread lightly,<br/>	Your friend and ally.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes, Taya had agreed to help Loki find this book. Leaving Asgard to go on some mission with him was completely different. She wasn’t even sure how she would be of any assistance to him at this point, she had helped find the location of the book, surely he was capable of retrieving it on his own.</p><p>	Those calculating eyes had seemed convincing when he told her there was no one else he could trust. She knew he was purposely playing at her heart strings, using her overwhelming righteousness against her.</p><p>	Nevertheless, she found herself packing a small bag of items she thought would be essential for the trip. The idea of shutting up the shop for a few days was still weighing heavy on her mind. Her father would never have even considered it, but he also believed in helping people and what was more noble than helping someone seek further knowledge?</p><p>	Helena had whooped for joy when she told her she was going away with Loki for a few days. She insisted it was a business trip, but it didn’t stop Helena from jumping to all kinds of wild ideas. She seemed to think the whole thing was romantic, whereas Taya found it terrifying and nerve wracking.</p><p>	Taya put a note in the door, explaining that she would be unavailable for a few days, not that she expected anyone to come looking for her. She looked around her small and cozy shop, feeling a tug of homesickness that she knew was ridiculous. </p><p>	A soft, but commanding knock at the door alerted her to Loki’s presence. She took one last longing look at her space, before opening the door and stepping outside to meet him.</p><p>	“Are you ready?” he asked, though he didn’t seem to care what her answer was as he was already striding into the village.</p><p>	Taya hustled to keep up, swinging the bag over her shoulder with her belongings. “What’s the plan?” she asked when she realized she hadn’t the slightest idea how they were getting there.</p><p>	“The plan is trusting me,” Loki called cooly over his shoulder.</p><p>	She rolled her eyes, quickening her pace to fall into step beside him, rather than behind. Instead of turning towards the palace, Loki began to march along the rainbow bridge towards the bifrost.</p><p>	“The bifrost?” she hissed.</p><p>	Loki glanced at her. “What’s the matter? Never travelled by bifrost before?”<br/>	She gulped. “I’ve never left Asgard before…” she whispered under her breath.</p><p>	Unsurprisingly, Loki heard her. “Is that so? Well, this will be good for you then,” he grinned devilishly at her.</p><p>	The expression on his face made her nervous. It was as if he took great pleasure in making her uncomfortable. Helena was always on her about getting out of her comfort zone, so this would be a good start.</p><p>	She had heard of the Collector of course and understood he was an eccentric man who bought and sold a lot of things. Apparently he was often difficult to deal with and would try and up the price as much as he could and hoped you wouldn’t notice. She knew she was on the naive side, so she worried he would sniff that out of her. At least Loki was quick witted and well travelled, he would know how to handle him.</p><p>	“Heimdall,” Loki nodded to the tall man who guarded the entrance and exit of Asgard.</p><p>	Heimdall’s all seeing eyes drifted between the two Asgardians before him. “Prince Loki...and...Taya,” he pondered for a moment. Taya had never been formally introduced to him, but he knew everything about Asgard and probably the whole galaxy. Still she was a little startled he knew her name.</p><p>	“We require passage to-”</p><p>	“Knowhere,” Heimdall finished for him with a soft smile. “I know Loki...but, do you think it’s wise to-”</p><p>	“I know how to make my own decision’s Heimdall,” Loki barked back at him.</p><p>	Heimdall regarded him for a moment. “And taking Taya with you…” he trailed off.</p><p>	“She will be under my protection,” Loki informed him darkly. </p><p>	“Glad to hear it,” Heimdall smiled again. “Brace yourself Taya,” he instructed.</p><p>	She wasn’t sure what he meant, but nodded stiffly, unwilling to let the men know how terrified she was. A blinding white light rushed around them, filling her ears with the rushing sound of wind as Heimdall opened the portal. She felt her feet leave the ground, and then was jolted when they hit solid ground once more. Loki landed elegantly next to her, but she pitched forward as her balance adjusted. The only thing stopping her from face planting was the firm grasp Loki had around her wrist.</p><p>	Loki smirked at her. “The first trip through the bifrost is the worst one. It won’t feel as unsettling next time,” he released her and she nodded as she got her barings.<br/>	The myth surrounding Knowhere was that it formed from the severed head of a celestial being. Rules didn’t apply here, and if you wanted something to disappear...this is where you sent it.</p><p>	Looking around at all of the things haphazardly piled around on the rocky terrain made it clear to see why. It was dark, cold, and eerily silent. Taya was already regretting her decision to come.</p><p>	“Hey,” Loki seemed to sense her mood shift. “It’ll be alright, just stay close to me and let me do all the talking,” he instructed quietly.</p><p>	Taya wouldn’t argue and followed him down the path towards the Collectors Museum. If she was put off by the outside, the museum was worse. It was littered with all kinds of scrap materials, lost belongings, and strange things behind glass. Taya had to draw her gaze away when she realized something in one of the glass containers was still alive.</p><p>	“To what do I owe the pleasure? Loki Odinson...Prince of Asgard”.</p><p>	They heard the voice before they could determine where it was coming from. Emerging from the clutter was a strange looking man with white hair that stuck up all over the place. He was about a foot shorter than Loki and was eyeing them both with his strange dark eyes.</p><p>	“Collector,” Loki nodded to him, his jaw set as if he was already expecting this to go poorly. “We have come in search of a very specific book”.</p><p>	“Hmm...interesting. The Prince of Asgard can pay rather handsomely I assume?”</p><p>	Loki nodded. “Yes. How much is it you want?”</p><p>	“It’s not about money,” the Collector laughed. “I need you to fetch something for me...then whatever book you want it all yours”.</p><p>	Loki rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to bargain…”</p><p>	“What a shame. I guess you will be leaving empty handed,” the Collector laughed again and Taya watched Loki’s shoulders set. For a brief moment, she thought he was going to attack him. </p><p>	“What is it you want?” Taya asked curiously, earning herself an exasperated sigh from Loki.</p><p>	The Collector turned to her with a smile. “Ah, aren’t you a curious one”. He moved uncomfortably close to her, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of shying away. He towered over her, leaning down so his face was inches from hers. His dark eyes raked over her facial features, then they flicked up to meet Loki’s intense stare. “You are usually a solo kind of guy Loki…but what an eye you have for beauty”.</p><p>	Taya suddenly realized she was being looked at like a new part of the art installation. Loki stepped forward so he was right at her side. “Leave her out of this and answer the question. What is it that you want?”</p><p>	The Collector reluctantly pulled away from her and stood up to his full height as if to intimidate Loki. He was unsuccessful as the Asgardian just stared down at him coldly. A smile broke out across his face, this was clearly all just a game to him. </p><p>	“I seek the Casket of Ancient Winters,” the Collector's voice was barely above a whisper. Loki visibly flinched, which just made the Collector’s smile wider. “And I know you know where it is…”</p><p>	“What is that? It doesn’t even sound real…” Taya blurted out.</p><p>	Loki sighed deeply, and forcefully squeezed her hand as if willing her to keep her mouth shut. “What could you possibly want with that?” he asked, trying to keep his tone even but faltering a little.</p><p>	“That’s none of your concern Asgardian. Don’t ask questions about what I want, and I won’t ask what you’re doing with one of the most dangerous books in the Universe”. Loki’s eyes widened. “This isn’t my first rodeo. I know what book you seek…”</p><p>	Loki exhaled sharply through his nose, still clutching Taya’s hand tightly. She felt his grip on her tighten and tried not to flinch as he squeezed. “Fine…” he snarled, informing Taya that whatever it was...was indeed not fine. “Let’s go,” he pulled her forcefully without another word.</p><p>	She was yanked along after him as he led her outside, the sound of laughter following them into the darkness. “Loki…Loki!” she pulled back, forcing him to let her go. “What’s the matter? What is it that he wants?”</p><p>	He whirled on her. “Oh, only one of the most dangerous Asgardian relics,” his fiery expression made it clear how displeased he was.</p><p>	“How are we supposed to get that for him?”</p><p>	“It’s on Asgard. It’s just a matter of stealing it…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Loki. I don’t know why you’re so intent on getting this book...but you can’t tell me it’s more important than keeping this dangerous item out of the Collectors hands. I don’t trust him,” Taya reasoned.</p><p>	Loki sat across from her in her kitchen, his hand wrapped around the mug of tea she had made him. His expression had been dark all the way back from Knowhere. He took a sip of the beverage, looking over the top of it at her.</p><p>	“The real question is if you trust me,” his voice was low, testing her.</p><p>	Taya raised an eyebrow. “I’ve done nothing but try and help you these last few weeks…”</p><p>	He laughed gruffly. “That doesn’t answer the question”.</p><p>	“I trust you Loki,” she moaned heavily, annoyed that he wouldn’t give her any answers. It was always just ‘trust me’. “When are you going to start trusting me?”</p><p>	This threw him. She could tell by the way he set the mug down that she had struck a nerve. He stood up, staring down at her still in her seat. She did her best not to shrink away from his intimidating stature. </p><p>	“You really want to know? Meet me tonight at 11, just outside the palace gates,” and he walked out, not waiting for a response.</p><p>	This gave Taya the rest of the day to mull about his actions. Whatever it was the Collector wanted had clearly put Loki on edge. Seeing him unraveled was forming a nervous pit in her stomach. It was hard for her to believe that whatever Loki was up to was seemingly more important than whatever the Collector was going to use the artifact for.</p><p>	Her nervous footsteps drew her closer to the Palace. It was so late, the streets were completely empty. The glow from the streetlamps guiding her down the path. She approached the gates, looking around for Loki. She didn’t see him and felt weird lurking so she just kept moving around, trying not to look suspicious.</p><p>	“Is that you trying to be inconspicuous?” Loki’s voice sounded from the shadows, alarming her. He laughed slightly. “It’s just me. We’re going to disguise you,” he breathed. “Don’t panic”.</p><p>	Before she could even ask what not to be alarmed about, he had used his skill in the mystical arts to transform her into a Palace guard. She watched as his eyes lit up in amusement at her horrified reaction.</p><p>	“I’m sorry. I prefer you the other way as well, but I don’t want anyone to pay us any attention,” he explained quickly. “Now follow me”.</p><p>	She tried to walk stiff and upright like a guard as she followed behind him. Taya kept forcing her thoughts to move past the way he said ‘I prefer you the other way’, telling herself he hadn’t meant anything by that. Her overactive brain loved to hyperfocus on small details, picking apart the wording or tone of everything and anything. Usually it actually meant nothing and she stressed for no good reason.</p><p>	“Where are we going?” she asked as they had gone to the side of the Palace rather than up the front steps.</p><p>	“You wanted to know what I’m doing. So I’m going to show you…”</p><p>	He led her in a side door and down the hallway towards a flight of stairs. He glided down them effortlessly as she once again did her best to keep up. He threw an arm out to halt her, putting a finger over his lips. Taya nodded in understanding and hung back. She soon realized Loki had spotted two guards outside the large doors at the end of the hall.</p><p>	Loki rolled his eyes in a huff and she was suddenly looking at another guard as Loki transformed himself. “Follow my lead…”</p><p>	Once again, Loki didn’t wait for her to follow. Instead he strutt right up to the guards with confidence. “Shift change gentlemen,” he breathed.</p><p>	“We weren’t supposed to change until-”</p><p>	“There’s a new schedule. Didn’t you hear?” he cut them off. The guards looked at each other and marched off happily. Loki rolled his eyes yet again. “That was too easy…”</p><p>	He shoved open the large double doors and led her through. The moment the door slammed shut behind them, Taya was delighted to find herself looking like herself again. </p><p>	“Where are we?” she looked down the narrow passageway, lined with strange objects.</p><p>	Loki stared down the hallway, his expression strained. “This is Odin’s private collection. These are his trophies...I told you he had many of them…”</p><p>	Taya’s eyes widened. “Wow...this is quite the collection,” she took a few steps down the hallway as she looked at old helmets, hunks of metal, and strange glowing objects.</p><p>	“Don’t touch anything,” he ordered as he strode down the hall. They walked for what felt like a while, Taya craning her neck to admire the things they passed. Down the end of the hall, Loki came to a stop, his complete focus on the item sitting on the pedestal.<br/>	It was a small cube that was emitting a glowing blue light. Taya looked at it curiously and raised an eyebrow at the man beside her. “This is what all the fuss is about?”</p><p>	“This is a powerful object Taya,” Loki told her quietly, his eyes unfocused as he continued to stare at it. “I believe it can open portals in space, and so much more. I need to get to the bottom of it...really understand the power that I feel from it”.</p><p>	“Portals in space? Loki...you can travel anywhere with the bifrost,” Taya reasoned.</p><p>	“Not everywhere,” he told her. “You don’t understand. I desire to harness its power. I believe it can give me everything I want”.</p><p>	Taya grabbed his hand and forced his gaze away from the strange cube. “Loki. What is it that you want so badly?”</p><p>	“My birthright. I am destined to rule. Not Asgard, no, Thor is in charge of that, but somewhere else. I was told I will be King...so I’m just accepting my destiny”.</p><p>	The tone of his voice was making her uneasy. “So this is all for greed then…”</p><p>	Loki’s face transformed in his anger. “I thought I could trust you. I thought I could show you...and now you judge me?” he growled.</p><p>	“Relax,” she murmured softly as she squeezed his hand. “I’m not trying to judge you. I’m just trying to understand…”</p><p>	His expression softened as his eyes fell from her face to their entwined fingers. “I need to understand this. It’s been on my mind for too long for me to stop here. If you no longer wish to help me I can accept that…”</p><p>	She sighed heavily. “Your quest for knowledge is knoble enough, Loki. I will assist you in that, because I trust you. I have to admit I don’t enjoy what it seems to do to you…”</p><p>	A genuine smile pulled across Loki’s face. “I am glad to hear that. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone on my side”.</p><p>	Taya was going to question him about why that was, but she was immediately distracted when Loki suddenly tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. His eyes were soft as he seemingly admired her.</p><p>	“I’m on your side,” was all she could manage to choke out.</p><p>	A smirk tugged across his features as he stepped back from her. “Good. The artifact the Collector is after is down here as well. We’re going to have to steal it…”<br/>	His sudden jump from one extreme to the other had her feeling dizzy. Had he been playing her? Typical of the trickster god to manipulate people's emotions. She knew this thought should have irritated her and was slightly horrified at how it didn’t.</p><p>	“What does it do?” she asked, following him a little ways back towards the door to examine the tiny box he was now looking at. </p><p>	“It freezes anything in its path,” he told her simply. “I know it doesn’t look like much, but it can do a great deal of damage”.</p><p>	“And you’re comfortable just handing that over to the Collector?”</p><p>	His eyes had hardened when he looked at her again. “We’ve been over this Taya…” his tone was low, like a warning.</p><p>	“I know,” she sighed. “I just need to talk things out”.</p><p>	“I can see that,” he rolled his eyes, visibly annoyed. Loki placed his hand on the box, looking at it with interest. It was so small it could fit in the palm of his hand. Before Taya could stop him, he had picked it up and slipped it into his pocket.</p><p>	Taya audibly gasped, but then paused. “I expected an alarm, or a trap,” she exhaled slowly.</p><p>	Loki let out a small laugh. “Odin is too over confident for that sort of thing. He would never dream someone would take something from him. He has so many things he will probably never even know that it’s missing”.</p><p>	“Ok…” Taya was unconvinced, but she had promised that she trusted him. “Let's get out of here,” she whispered feeling uneasy. Stealing from her King was never something she thought she would do.</p><p>	“I’ll get you back home, wait for me to come fetch you when I’ve formulated an escape plan,” Loki had begun striding quickly towards the entrance way.</p><p>	“Escape plan?” she hissed through her clenched teeth. “We’re not taking the bifrost?”</p><p>	Loki chuckled. “Heimdall mustn't know about this. No one should know about this. I have my ways, I just need time”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taya hadn’t expected Loki to walk her all the way back to her door. He left the second he saw her slip inside, but it was a strangely chivalrous gesture from the Prince. His mother had taught him well and he knew how to be a perfect gentleman, he just chose when to be.</p><p>She didn’t sleep at all that night. Her mind picking apart everything he had said. She didn’t like this plan, she didn’t like the glowing blue orb, and she didn’t like that he was so willing to throw his life away for it.</p><p>For a moment she thought about backing out, just explaining to him it wasn’t worth the risk. Then she remembered her father who was always risking things if he thought he could help someone. She remembered him taking her by the shoulders and grinning at her saying, “What’s life without a little risk?”</p><p>Besides, how could she disappoint Loki. His eyes carried so much heaviness and sadness when he thought no one was looking. The way he had honestly told her he didn’t feel as if he had people on his side and broke her down. She knew there was no way she could abandon him now, even if she didn’t see things quite the way he did. He put his trust in her, something he clearly didn’t do often, and in return she trusted him. She just hoped it was the right decision.</p><p>She wasn’t sure when the timeframe was for Loki’s plan. The way he told her to hang tight made her think they’d have to go any moment now, but it had been days...nearly a week in fact since she had even seen him. Each day her weariness grew heavier thinking about the dangerous item Loki had thrown in his pocket. Why had he taken it already if they weren’t returning it to the Collector right away?</p><p>Helena had so many questions that Taya wasn’t able to answer. Her enthusiasm wasn’t to be dulled however and she just continued to be over the moon that her best friend was spending so much time in the company of a Prince.</p><p>Loki was irritated. He was often irritated, but this was a whole other level. He was pacing around in his chambers, clenching and unclenching his fists. It had nearly been a week since he had dropped Taya off at her home in the village, promising her he would come up with a plan. What must she be thinking now that he had seemingly up and disappeared. He imagined the wheels in her brain sending her into a fit of overthinking, and smiled at the thought.</p><p>His father had suddenly pulled him aside to dump more jobs on his lap to keep him busy. It was as if he knew Loki had some mischievous unsavoury plans and was content on keeping him so wrapped up he wouldn’t have time to act upon it.</p><p>Odin reasoned that Loki was set to become Thor’s advisor and must begin to prepare and act as such. He was right of course, but it wasn’t exactly what Loki wanted. Thor was getting ready to travel to Vanaheim on a peace mission, to extend Asgard’s promise to protect them. It should be an easy and short trip, but Odin worried about Thor’s quick temper and bumbling nature. He wanted Loki to go with him and essentially speak for him. The trip would only last two days, but that was two more days of putting off his goal.</p><p>He had to find a way to sneak out and pay Taya a visit. It had already been unfair of him to go so long with no explanation, she deserved to know what was going on. Plus, he didn’t feel right holding onto the artifact or storing it in the Palace, he hoped she would allow him to hide it with her.</p><p>“Loki you seem sad,” Thor was suddenly staring at him across the dining hall table.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m fine Thor”.</p><p>Thor’s large blue eyes were regarding him carefully. “Are you excited for our trip to Vanaheim? I am quite excited!”</p><p>“Yes...so thrilled,” Loki muttered sarcastically.</p><p>Sif sniffed from Thor’s other side. “Is the problem that you will be away from that village maiden?”</p><p>Curse Sif and her bold nature. Loki sighed dramatically. “Hardly...and what do you know of her?”</p><p>“I saw you with her in the library and I know you disappear quite often in the evenings, heading for the village”.</p><p>“Why are you keeping tabs on me Sif?” Loki sounded bored.</p><p>Sif straightened up. “I don’t trust you,” she said through her teeth.</p><p>This just rolled off Loki’s back as it wasn’t the first time she had said it. He cooly took a sip of his drink and turned his eyes back to her, “And you wonder why I don’t leap to spend more time with all of you”.</p><p>He stood up and shot them one last murderous look. If they knew he was spending time with Taya, he may as well go see her now. If they wanted to believe it was because he was interested in the girl then he would roll with that. It was better they suspected him of having a crush then plotting something that could potentially be dangerous.</p><p>On his way out of the Great Hall he felt eyes on him, turning his head slightly his mother was staring at him. She smiled at him, though it looked strained, and he did his best to smile back and throw her a nod. He wondered what she was thinking, it had been too long since he had spent time with his mother. Something he would have to do once he returned.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Loki to get to the village. He was a naturally fast walker, something he really seemed to notice when Taya was trailing after him. He knew he could slow down, but always found it much more amusing to watch her try and keep up.</p><p>The glow from inside the bookstore let him know she was still up. The blinds had been drawn so he knew the door would be locked. His fault for showing up so late into the evening. He rapped quickly on the door and waited.</p><p>Loki could hear her shuffling around inside as she moved towards the door. She pulled the curtain aside, and he noticed the way her eyes lit up when she realized it was him. ‘Maybe she thought it was that other dreadful friend of hers’ his expression souring when he thought about that man grabbing at her while she was visibly uncomfortable in the Tavern.</p><p>“I had started to think you had left without me,’ her tone was teasing, but he could tell she was upset with him.</p><p>“Would you rather I had?” he mused as he stepped into the warm bookstore, his eyes focused on her to see her reaction.</p><p>Just as he hoped she dropped her shoulders. “No. Of course not…” she shut the door behind him. “Are you okay? DId something happen?”</p><p>Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “No...my father is just giving me all kinds of tasks. He’s clearly trying to keep me occupied, but I am destined to become Thor’s advisor…” he said the word as if it had personally offended him. “So I cannot turn him down”.</p><p>Taya was shifting around on the balls of her feet, he had to try and conceal a smirk. She clearly thought she was more subtle than she actually was. “The longer this goes the more worried about it I am,” she admitted.</p><p>“I know,” Loki told her softly. “I’m going to Vanaheim for a few days and then I’ll be back and I can figure out a plan”.</p><p>“But the artifact…”</p><p>“Ah,” Loki fished in his pocket and pulled it out, noting the way Taya’s eyes widened. “I was meaning to talk to you about that. I need to store it here…”</p><p>“But-” she tried to protest, but he held his hand up to stop her.</p><p>Loki put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed to get her to focus. Her green eyes met his hesitantly, he clearly alarmed her so he let up a little.</p><p>“Taya...please. I can’t store it in the Palace on its own, clearly I can’t take it with me, and you’re the only one I can trust…”</p><p>He had to force himself not to smile when he saw the resistance in her posture give way. Her slow sigh let him know that he had won and he let go of her shoulder.</p><p>“What if it goes off and kills me or something?” she muttered.</p><p>Loki laughed. “As long as you don’t open it, you are perfectly safe,” he promised. “Do you have anywhere to hide it?”</p><p>Taya nodded and walked to the back room, he almost rolled his eyes expecting her to go for the drawer she seemed to store everything in. She surprised him, by shoving a small bookshelf to the side and pulling up a floorboard.</p><p>“Is this hidden enough?”</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. “You are full of surprises,” he mused, walking over and handing her the box.</p><p>Taya took it gingerly from his outstretched hand as if she expected it to go off at any moment. She grabbed a scrap of material and wrapped it tightly around it, before placing it under the floorboard and pushing the shelf back overtop of it.</p><p>“When do you leave?”</p><p>Loki had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Her voice had wavered, she was actually going to miss him. The pang of realization that she considered him a friend hit him harder than he would have liked. For a brief moment he worried about what he had dragged her into, but then reminded himself he had given her the option to back out. She had made her choice, and she had chosen him.</p><p>“Loki?” Taya’s brow furrowed and he realized he hadn’t responded.</p><p>“I leave in the morning,” he murmured softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki strode down to meet Thor, adjusting the plates of his armour as he went. He wasn’t looking forward to this trip, but he knew the sooner they left the sooner it would be over with. He struggled to understand Odin’s reasoning, if he was the better Asgardian spokesperson then why couldn’t he just be King?</p><p>Thor was already waiting for him in the front entrance way, swinging that cursed hammer of his as if it was made of foam. Just the sight of him and the arrogant way he carried himself was enough to put Loki in a bad mood. His mood only darkened when he noticed the Warriors Three and Lady Sif tagging along as well. He didn’t see why Thor had to bring his friends along, there was no need for combat.</p><p>“Brother!” Thor beamed at him. “Are you ready to leave for Vanaheim?”</p><p>Loki gruffly put on his helmet, making his irritation clear. “Yes. Let’s get this over with...shall we?”</p><p>“Ah, always so eager,” Volstagg replied sarcastically as he looked to his friends with a smirk.</p><p>It took everything he had to ignore them. He never liked them, but then again they didn’t seem to like him either. Loki strode past them and outside into the morning light. He didn’t wait for them, hearing the group behind him laughing and carrying on. Typical of Thor not to take anything seriously.</p><p>Loki slowed a little as he reached the bridge, he looked down at the town in the distance and felt a brief wave of concern wash over him. It was strange, he didn’t often worry about more than just himself, but he had left Taya down there guarding something more powerful than she could understand. What if Odin noticed while he was gone and he couldn’t interfere? What if she opened it? He doubted very much that she would do something reckless, she just wasn’t the type.</p><p>No, she would be fine, he was sure of it. He had to focus on the task at hand and then he could return to do what needed to be done. Nothing would get in the way of him following through with his plans.</p><p>Thor and company had caught up with him so he forced himself to move along the bridge ahead of them. He was still more reluctant to leave than he previously anticipated, but kept his footing even.</p><p>Heimdall was already waiting for them, as always. The group clustered tightly together and with a nod he had sent them on their way.</p><p>The grassy fields, and small village of huts greeted them when Loki opened his eyes. The leader was already waiting for them and Thor stepped forward to greet him enthusiastically.</p><p>“This is my brother and soon to be advisor Loki,” Thor introduced them.</p><p>Loki plastered a fake smile on his face as he nodded to the man. “The pleasure is mine,” he said smoothly.</p><p>They were taken on a tour of the village, introduced to many civilians Loki was sure he wouldn’t remember the names of, and they were invited to a traditional dinner that evening. Loki knew that’s why they had come, but the idea of sitting through a meal and exchanging fake niceties didn’t seem worth his time. Not when he couldn’t keep his mind of Taya, the artifact, and the Tesseract. </p><p>Loki eventually fell into the rhythm of his job. He smiled and chatted with the leaders, winning them over with his silver tongue. Thor was naturally likeable so the conversations always went in a positive direction.</p><p>They were seated at a long table for dinner, which consisted of some kind of rice and vegetable mixture. Loki was willing the Warrior’s Three to behave themselves. Dinner for them meant drinks and celebration, and this was not the time nor place.</p><p>At least for all of Sif’s downfalls, she was very well behaved while on Royal business. She was smiling, which was rare for her, and conversing with a man seated next to her. She caught Loki looking at her, and shot him a dirty look. Ah, that was the Sif he knew.</p><p>Many of the women were fluttering their eyelashes at Thor, typical. Loki was startled to notice one of the women a little ways down the table was staring at him. When he made eye contact she blushed and a smile spread across her face.</p><p>His eyes darted back to his plate. That was completely new to him, most people didn’t actually see him, especially when Thor was around. It had been a while since he had been the object of a female’s affection, he did alright with women if he wanted to, but hadn’t bothered trying in a very long time.</p><p>Taya had been the first female he’d manage to tolerate in a very long time. Taya. His mind wandered back to her and he found himself desperately wanting to return to Asgard.</p><p>Loki had trouble sleeping that night. The small tent like hut and cot on the floor was a far cry from his cozy chambers on Asgard. Eventually he must have fallen asleep, because his awakening was rather alarming.</p><p>Crashing and screaming was enough to send Loki scrambling out of the tent and into the chaos that had erupted outside. It was clear why everyone was in such a panic, the moment his eyes fell on the Frost Giants that were destroying everything in their path.</p><p>Thor was already wielding Mjolnir, the Warriors Three, and Sif doing their best to hold them back. Loki immediately launched himself into the frey, his brain scrambling desperately to process why they would be attacking and why now.</p><p>“Leave here or you will pay,” Thor boomed aggressively.</p><p>Laufey, the leader of the Frost Giants just sneered in return. “And lose this opportunity to snuff out the Asgardian lineage?” </p><p>“We have a peace treaty,” Loki tried and Laufey suddenly turned his attention to you.</p><p>“We did have a peace treaty, but if we can end Asgard...we will,” he replied darkly. </p><p>Loki took a few steps back. “Thor, lets go…”</p><p>Thor whipped around to glare at his brother. “No. We must protect Vanaheim”.</p><p>“Thor, you idiot,” Loki seethed. “They don’t care about Vanaheim. They want to end us. They want to end the rightful heirs to the Asgardian throne…”</p><p>“Just this one,” the Frost Giant growled, swinging at Thor who dodged back.</p><p>Loki didn’t quite process what he had said. He became separated from the others and did his best to defend himself using his chosen weapon, daggers.</p><p>He ducked and struck the Frost Giant closest to him. He wasn’t prepared when one of them came from the other side and reached over, gripping his wrist. Loki wrenched his hand away and then struck the Giant with his dagger, sending him flying backwards.</p><p>Loki looked down at his arm that stung from where he had been in the Frost Giant’s grasp and was horrified to find his skin was blue. Was this the result of the skin to skin contact?</p><p>Laufey laughed nearby. “You still think of yourself as Asgardian, how precious…”</p><p>“W-what?” Loki stammered. It wasn’t often he was rendered speechless. He was still staring at his skin and watched as it faded back to it’s normal pale shade.</p><p>Their conversation was interrupted as Odin arrived with backup, using his staff to send the Frost Giants scrambling back. Everyone else was focused on helping Vanaheim recover and clean up after the Giants were gone. Loki was dizzy trying to wrap his head around what he had seen. He wondered if he had imagined it, he had to figure it out.</p><p>They returned to Asgard with Thor happily bragging about how he had defended the realm, failing to mention their fathers arrival being the sole reason they had all survived.</p><p>Before they left Loki would have thought the first thing he would do upon his return is check up on Taya. Now he barely thought of her as he kept staring at his skin in complete confusion. He was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he had not imagined it.</p><p>The moment he got his father alone in the throne room he had to ask the question that had been running in his mind all day. “What am I?” his voice was low.</p><p>“My son,” Odin answered firmly.</p><p>Loki whirled around to face him, feeling his blood boil. “Tell. Me. The Truth…”</p><p>Odin sighed heavily. “Your mother wanted to tell you about this long ago...but I thought it was safer to keep it from you. I see that was wrong now,” Odin paused and Loki felt as if he would explode waiting for him to continue. “I found you as a baby. They had left you to die and I thought…”</p><p>“You thought you could use me as a bargaining chip…” Loki growled.</p><p>“I raised you as my own Loki. You are my son”.</p><p>“You told me I could rule. My whole life...you lied to me. You couldn’t have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard. I’m...I’m a monster,” he spat.</p><p>“Loki…” Odin tried to stop him, but he had already stormed out.</p><p>When Loki arrived in his chambers he was completely unhinged. Fury raged through him as he grappled with this newfound knowledge. Loki Odinson was a lie. He was a Frost Giant, a monster. He didn’t deserve the Throne, he didn’t deserve to reside in Asgard, he didn’t even deserve to be alive. They had wanted him to die as a baby, and maybe he should have. Anything would be better than knowing he was a vile monster that the majority of the Realms despised.</p><p>How could he ever look Taya in the eye again. She believed in him and he no longer wanted her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor baby Loki finding out about his heritage the hard way :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taya was pacing nervously around the shop. Word travelled quickly in Asgard and she knew Loki, Thor, and the others had returned and that there had been an attack. Odin had gone to bring them home, but she hadn’t heard anything at all from Loki.</p><p>	He had promised he would come right back so they could continue on their project, but it had once again been days. She was beginning to worry something had happened to him in the fight against the Frost Giants, what else would stop him from coming?</p><p>	She knew at least he would still be alive. The death of an Asgardian Prince would have spread through the village immediately. He was still alive, but was he injured? Barely hanging on?</p><p>	Doing her best not to get worked up she formulated her own plan. It had been too long and she would have to take matters into her own hands. She didn’t know how she was going to pull it off, but she had to sneak into the Palace to visit him. She couldn’t let it go any longer. </p><p>	She wondered what would happen if she just walked up to the front gates and asked to see Loki. Would they let her in? She had been there with his permission before. No...she couldn’t risk it. She had to get inside at all costs. </p><p>	Taya maneuvered the shelving unit and pulled up the floor board to check on the artifact, like she did multiple times a day. It was getting late, the perfect time to try and get in, while the majority of the inhabitants were tucked away in their beds. </p><p>	She slipped outside and down the path to the Palace that was becoming all too familiar. She took the route Loki had taken when they went to Odin’s vault, but when she made it to the doorway there was a guard roaming around nearby.</p><p>	Cursing inwardly she continued in the shadows until she found herself in the garden that she admired from the library windows. The moon reflected elegantly on the smooth surface of the pond as she tried to nonchalantly walk towards another entrance as if she was supposed to be there.</p><p>	“Taya,” a soft voice came from the dark and she whirled around to face the person that had stepped up behind her. “I didn’t mean to startle you dear,” Frigga smiled gently at her.</p><p>	Taya felt the blood drain from her face. Not only had she gotten caught, but by the Queen of all people. She curtseyed awkwardly, “My Queen”.</p><p>	Frigga’s smile widened. “What brings you to the Palace on this fine evening?’</p><p>	Her piercing blue eyes were regarding her carefully, Taya was pretty sure she already knew the answer and that there was no point in trying to lie. “I heard Vanaheim was attacked. I just wanted to ensure everyone was okay”.</p><p>	“And you thought you would do that by sneaking in at night?” Frigga’s tone was gentle and almost comforting.</p><p>	“I’m sorry. I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to be here…”</p><p>	Frigga smirked. “And why wouldn’t you be allowed to be here? The Palace is open to all those who reside in Asgard, besides Loki has clearly extended you an invitation which he doesn’t often do…”</p><p>	“How did you…”</p><p>	“A mother has her ways dear,” Frigga began to walk, signalling that Taya should follow. She walked her right inside like it was no big deal. “Loki has been very different since he’s been spending time with you. I think it’s been good for him”.</p><p>	“Is he alright though my Queen? I haven’t heard from him and I...I worry,” she trailed off feeling embarrassed.</p><p>	To Taya’s surprise the Queen linked arms with her and began to gently stroke her hand. “He was not physically injured in Vanaheim, but something happened there. Neither he nor Odin will tell me, but Loki hasn’t left his room. He hasn’t eaten or spoken to anyone in days…”</p><p>	Taya flinched. “What could have happened?”</p><p>	Frigga sighed. “I do not know, but maybe you can find out…”</p><p>	She suddenly felt like a pawn in some kind game, but if it meant accomplishing her goal in making sure Loki was alright she would do it. “Of course my Queen,” she said softly.</p><p>	“Please...call me Frigga…”</p><p>	Frigga proceeded to lead Taya to a staircase and instructed her that Loki’s chambers were at the end of the hallway upstairs. </p><p>	Her feet felt heavy as she climbed. This had already been a strange evening and she wasn’t sure what she was in for. She couldn’t imagine Loki being pleased she had come on her own, or interacted with his mother.</p><p>	Finally she stood in front of his door and took a deep break. She knocked twice hesitantly and was unsurprised that there was no response. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy.</p><p>	“Loki?” she called softly. “Loki it’s me…” She couldn’t hear anything on the other side of the door and wasn’t even convinced he was in there. “I know I shouldn’t have come but...but I was worried about you…” she admitted softly.</p><p>	“Leave Taya,” Loki’s voice sounded from behind the door. It sounded close, like he was standing directly on the other side of it.</p><p>	“Just let me know if you’re alright. Please”. She was only met with more silence. Taya was overwhelmed with emotion, wondering what had happened to him. She slid down the door, resting her back against it and put her head against her knees. “Loki please. I genuinely care about you and you know I won’t be able to leave without knowing that you’re alright. Just let me see you and I’ll leave. You’ll never have to see me again if that’s what you want…”</p><p>	She felt her heart break a little as she said it. She didn’t know what had happened to him, but judging by the fact he hadn’t come to see her and clearly didn’t want to see her now it had to have been something big. The more silence that filled the space between them, the more despair she felt. She had been beginning to think there was actually some kind of connection between them, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she had misplaced the affection she realized that she had for him.</p><p>	Loki had heard the hurt tone in her voice and the way it broke when she suggested removing herself from his life. He truthfully wanted her to stay away from him because he was scared of who he was and how she would look at him if she knew. The idea of her out there wallowing in sadness was enough to shatter the ice around his heart. He couldn’t let her suffer, he would let her in, insist that he was fine, and then send her away.</p><p>	The door clicking as it unlocked sent Taya scrambling to her feet. When Loki hesitantly opened the door she could see how broken he had become. His hair was wild around his shoulders, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes were so dark and glassy. </p><p>	He was regarding her carefully, like he was trying to decide where to go from here. The complete misery that was etched on his features was enough for her to act without thinking. Before she could stop herself she had flung her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest.</p><p>	She felt his body tense up as she held him, but she didn’t let go. A few beats later his arms encircled her waist, drawing her firmly against him. “Loki...what happened to you?” she whispered up at him.</p><p>	His breath hitched in his throat, but he didn’t remove his arms from around her. “I’m fine,” he insisted gently.</p><p>	Taya pulled back to look him in the eye. “Do you think I’m stupid Loki? Look at you...you’re clearly not fine…”</p><p>	He stared down at her for a moment, then abruptly let her go, marching away from her into the room. He hadn’t slammed the door in her face or anything so she felt it safe to follow. </p><p>	His room was bigger than her entire home. The first thing she noticed was the wall of bookshelves. She was shocked to see how many books he had at his disposal outside of the library, but yet he came to read the books she had at the store instead. He had a small sitting area by a fireplace, two large windows, with his king sized bed in between them. </p><p>	She stood there awkwardly by the door as Loki paced the room, keeping his back to her. Taya waited until he was ready to talk, knowing pushing him would get her nowhere. Eventually he paused, his body still angled away from her, but he slumped his shoulders forwards instead of holding himself rigidly like he had a moment ago.</p><p>	“I’m a monster…” his voice was barely above a whisper as he hung his head.</p><p>	Taya took a few steps forward until she was standing directly behind his tall frame. “Loki...I don’t know what happened, but you’re not a monster…” she smoothed a hand across his back waiting to see his reaction. He flinched, but didn’t move so she took another step against him closing the gap. Her arms wrapped around him and she pressed her cheek against his back. “I’m here for you…” she whispered, trying to comfort him.</p><p>	“You wouldn’t be if you knew…”</p><p>	“Loki…you can trust me,” she told him as she continued to hold him. “Whatever it is. Please just let me help you”.</p><p>	As if a switch had been flipped he forcefully stepped forward, breaking out of her hold on him. His body was visibly shaking as he turned to her, his jaw was clenched, and she thought she saw his eyes beginning to water.</p><p>	“I am not who you think I am. I’m not even who I thought I was...I’m...I’m a Frost Giant…” he spat, watching as Taya’s eyes widened in shock. “See. Now you know. Now you understand...I’m a monster,” he growled.</p><p>	“I-”</p><p>	“Get out,” Loki said firmly. “Get. Out”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk down the stairs was a long one as she left Loki’s room. She was trying to force herself to hold back the tears. The way he had dismissed her, when she only wanted to help had been like he tore her heart out and stepped on it. The moment he told her what he really was and the hurt on his face was the moment she realized, she loved him.</p><p>It had become apparent to her that she had grown fond of him during the time they had spent together, but the way her only desire was to comfort him instead of ask questions made her really understand her feelings. </p><p>Obviously he didn’t want her help, he just wanted to be left alone. She was grateful he at least trusted her with the information, but not enough to let her talk him down. Loki was spending time with her for his own motives, she knew that and she knew she was foolish to get feelings involved. He always treated her the same, maybe as a friend, nothing more. ‘Way to go’ she screamed at herself, there was nothing more painful than unrequited love.</p><p>When Taya reached the bottom of the staircase she found Frigga still there, waiting for her. A small sad smile formed on her face when she laid eyes on the younger girl. Taya forced back the tears that had threatened to spill once again and tried to smile as she greeted her Queen.</p><p>“I see the visit did not go well,” Frigga mused quietly. “Did he at least tell you what he was upset about?”</p><p>Taya bit her lip, wondering if Loki would want her to tell his mother, but she suspected the Asgardian Queen already knew. “He found out his true heritage…” </p><p>Frigga visibly flinched. She exhaled slowly, “I was afraid of what would happen when he found out…”</p><p>“You knew…” it wasn’t a question, Taya already knew the answer.</p><p>Frigga nodded sadly. “I told Odin we should have sat him down and told him before. He shouldn’t have had to find out this way”.</p><p>“He thinks he’s a monster,” Taya had sounded snippier than she meant and smiled apologetically.</p><p>“He’s still the sweet boy I raised. He’s still my son…” Frigga insisted.</p><p>“I think he needs to hear that my Queen,” Taya said softly.</p><p>Frigga murmured in agreement as she looked towards the stairs. “I will speak with him now. Thank you for your consultation,” she smiled kindly and took a few steps towards the stairs before turning to face her once more. “You care for my son...don’t you?”</p><p>Taya was unable to escape her inquisitive blue eyes and instead just nodded. “I do…” her voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>Frigga’s smile widened knowingly. “Give him time...and please don’t give up on him,” she waited for Taya to shake her head in promise that she wouldn’t. “I’m sure I will see you soon...have a wonderful evening”.</p><p>Taya was completely shaken up and climbed into her bed when she got home. She tossed and turned, her mind pedalling a mile a minute, and sleep just wouldn’t come.</p><p>Loki was having a similar problem. After his mother had left he had climbed into bed, only to stare at the ceiling. He had started to regret the way he had handled things with Taya. He kept picturing her sad, wide green eyes as he sent her away. He tried to tell himself it was to protect her, but soon realized it was selfish in his need to keep her eyes off of him. He couldn’t bear it if she started to see him differently, if he had to watch her eyes lose their warmth when they looked at him. </p><p>But she knew now and things would change. There would be no more quiet reading in the bookstore, Taya falling over herself in her attempt to be quiet and stay out of his way. The only person he enjoyed spending time with, trusted, and who trusted him. There was no way her pure warmth would hold him in her high regard anymore.</p><p>He suddenly remembered what it felt like to have her arms wrapped around his waist, her body pressed against his back, her comforting words filling his ears. He shuddered, that had gotten to him, warmed his heart, and he wanted nothing more than to give in to it. To let her just hold and soothe him, but he couldn’t indulge himself, that was no more than a fantasy.</p><p>He shook his head to clear his vision, overcome with despair. A Frost Giant didn’t deserve someone like her. A Frost Giant didn’t deserve someone at all.</p><p>Taya was pouring over a book in the early morning hours. She had abandoned sleep entirely, and suddenly remembered something Loki had said to her in passing while they discussed how they would get to Knowhere, undetected by Heimdall. There were other passageways to leave Asgard that most didn’t know about. </p><p>She was plotting her own way out. She was determined to show Loki that he could trust her, she would take the artifact to the Collector herself.</p><p>Naturally, Helena was nervous when she told her she was leaving on her own. She confessed that she was going to see the Collector, but didn’t divulge what she was trading with him. Taya just felt better telling someone where she was going. In case she didn’t return, at least they would know what had happened to her. </p><p>At this point Taya was too determined to listen to reason. Helena was not convinced sneaking through a hidden portal on her own was a solid plan. According to her reading as long as she thought about where she wanted to go, she would get there. </p><p>She knew it was a huge risk, but having been to Knowhere once before it should make it a little easier to will herself there. </p><p>Helena promised to look after the shop while she was gone and gave her friend a tight hug before she left. </p><p>“I know I teased you about the Prince...but he’d better be worth this,” she told her earnestly. </p><p>Taya just smiled warmly in response. “I’m not just doing this for him. I need to prove to myself that I’m not just a scared, naive girl anymore. I want to know that I can do things on my own”,</p><p>Helena nodded. “You are brilliant and you can do this!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Taya smiled one more time at her friend before slipping out in the early morning light. </p><p>She made her way through the silent town. It was so serene with the sun peeking over the rooftops. It looked like it would be a beautiful day and she was sad that she would miss it. </p><p>Taya shuddered remembering the eerie planet that she was heading to, and how strange the Collector was. She couldn’t think like that and had to remain confident. </p><p>She quickly reached the river where all the boats were docked. According to her research she could paddle downstream to the waterfall and the portal should be somewhere there.</p><p>Before she could change her mind, she untied one of the boats, hoping no one would miss it, and climbed in. She took a deep breath and settled in, watching the scenery pass as she slowly paddled. She kept her fingers crossed she had left before anyone else had awoken and that no one would see her leaving.</p><p>The river was flowing steadily in the direction she needed to go which made travel relatively easy. She came upon the waterfall in no time, gently maneuvering the boat to the shore and tying it to a rock after she stepped on the shore. </p><p>Of course the portal wouldn’t be easy to find and she moved along the shore, running her hand across the wall looking for it. </p><p>She was beginning to become frustrated when she couldn’t find it, but was too stubborn to give up. She had to do this for herself, she had to prove her capabilities to herself. </p><p>Eventually something caught her eye behind the waterfall. She pressed herself against the wet rock wall and squeezed behind it. She was soaking wet, but it was clear she had found it. A wide smile spread across her face as the portal sparkled and glowed before her. </p><p>Taya took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind to prepare herself. She visualized the details of Knowhere to the best of her abilities, before stepping through the doorway.</p><p>Travelling by portal was drastically different than travelling by bifrost. It was a tingling sensation and then it was over. She slowly, hesitantly opened her eyes and was greeted with the strange scenery of Knowhere. She had done it.</p><p>She was a few steps away from where she had arrived with Loki. The Collectors museum was before her and she took a few careful steps towards it. This was completely out of character for her and she had to keep talking herself through it. Willing herself forward towards it.</p><p>“Ahhhh welcome back Asgardian,” The Collector appeared as soon as she stepped inside. “You came alone this time? Interesting…”</p><p>“I brought you what you requested. I would like the book now,” Taya tried to make her voice firm.</p><p>The Collector laughed and caught her off guard. “Oh my dear, that is what I requested from Loki...not you…”</p><p>“I-I don’t understand. I have the artifact right here,” she pulled it out of her pocket and unwrapped it to show him.</p><p>“Yes. But I wanted that from Loki...I want something else from you…”</p><p>“What is it?” she furrowed her eyebrows, irritated that he could change the terms like this.</p><p>The Collector grinned from ear to ear. “I have been given this mysterious object and I need you to open it…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had not slept, instead he watched the sunrise through his bedroom window. The aching guilt he felt had grown. Frigga had told him she was still his mother and that she loved him as her son, and he had lashed out at her, much like he had done to Taya before.</p><p>	He knew the right thing to do would be to apologize, but his pride often got in the way. His mind was throwing irrational thoughts through his head. He kept thinking he should leave and that he didn’t belong in Asgard. He wondered if he should go to Jotunheim and live among the Frost Giants. Loki knew that was a reckless idea, but he couldn’t get it out of his head.</p><p>	Eventually he decided to leave his room. He was starting to feel cooped up and desired to stretch his legs. He made his way down to the gardens and tried to take a moment to clear his head.</p><p>	“Loki!” Frigga smiled as she approached. “It’s good to see you out and about”.</p><p>	“Hello Mother,” Loki smiled tightly as Frigga took his arm.</p><p>	“Are you feeling any better?”</p><p>	Loki furrowed his brow wondering how she expected him to feel. “I’m fine…”</p><p>	Her eyes looked sad. “I know it’s a lot to process, but where you came from doesn’t matter Loki…”</p><p>	He didn’t speak and just let her guide him around the gardens, holding tight to his arm. She would occasionally glance up at him and he knew she was trying to get a reading on him. Frigga was raised by witches and she knew things without having to be told. He wondered what she was looking for and decided to avoid her gaze.</p><p>	Her silence managed to get to him. “I’m sorry for snapping at you…” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>	“Quite alright Loki. I understand that you were hurt that we kept that from you…” she told him softly. “Have you apologized to Taya?”</p><p>	Loki inhaled sharply. “You saw her here?”</p><p>	A soft smile appeared on Frigga’s face as she gently squeezed his arm. “I don’t know why you thought you had to hide her from us. She’s a lovely girl…”</p><p>	He stiffened. “She was just helping me with a project…”</p><p>	Frigga’s knowing eyes crinkled. “Whatever you say Loki. I know you don’t want my advice, but I urge you to be careful there. Don’t push her away…”</p><p>	She squeezed his arm and smiled at him one more time before letting go of his arm and heading inside. Loki shoved his hands back in his pockets thinking about her words. It was typical of him to push people away, was that what he was doing now?</p><p>	Loki’s mind wandered back to Taya and how upset she had looked when she left. Had she forgiven him by now? He suddenly thought about the artifact she was storing from him. No matter what he would have to get that back from her. </p><p>	He argued with himself all the way through the palace but ultimately ended up on the path on his way to the village. He was toying with the different things he could say to her. The knowledge that he was a Frost Giant was still heavy in his mind, he felt sick to his stomach that he would arrive and she wouldn’t want to speak to him after realizing he truly was a monster.</p><p>	Loki wouldn’t allow the thoughts to linger as he spotted the bookstore at the bottom of the hill. The blinds were open in the front windows and he felt his heart jolt knowing she would be in there. Trying to seem more confident than he felt, he pulled open the door and strode inside.</p><p>	His eyes scanned the bookshelves hoping for a sight of her, but she wasn’t out front. Just as he went to call out for her, a blonde emerged from the backroom.</p><p>	He recognized her as a friend of Taya’s and the girl's eyebrows shot right up at the sight of him. “What are you doing here?” she asked him curiously. </p><p>	“I’m looking for Taya…” he said cooly.</p><p>	The other girl sighed heavily. “She’s not here”.</p><p>	Loki’s eyebrows knit together. “Where is she then?”</p><p>	The blonde tilted her head to regard him carefully. “I don’t know what you said or did to her...but she was very upset when she left”.</p><p>	He could feel his skin crawl at her accusatory tone. “Where. Is. She,” he growled. Loki towered over her, but she didn’t shrink back instead she straightened up to make herself taller.</p><p>	“She thought she had to prove something...to herself...and to you. She went to speak with the Collector,” Helena informed him, her tone low as she tried to sound intimidating. </p><p>	Loki’s heart began to hammer in his chest harder than he had ever felt it. She went to see the Collector? Alone? This wasn’t like her, she wasn’t this reckless, what was she thinking?<br/>	He stepped past Helena, moving quickly towards the backroom without an invitation. He shoved the bookshelf out of the way and pulled up the floorboard with Helena squeaking angrily behind him. He was unsurprised to find her hiding place empty as he sharply inhaled.</p><p>	“She shouldn’t have gone. She doesn’t know what he’s capable of...she’s in danger…” he was talking to himself, forgetting Helena was even there.</p><p>	“I warned her against it. But she went for you,” she hissed.</p><p>	Loki rounded on her. “I never would have asked her to do this on my behalf. How long ago did she leave?”</p><p>	“Hours ago...early this morning…”</p><p>	“She couldn’t have travelled by Bifrost-”</p><p>	“She took one of the hidden portals you apparently told her about…”</p><p>	Loki felt the blood drain from his face. “She could be anywhere…” </p><p>	He moved swiftly towards the front door, knowing he had to go after her. “If she’s in danger I’m coming with you”.</p><p>	Loki looked back over his shoulder. “No. I need to do this alone. I’ll make sure she’s safe, I promise you that,” and with that the door slammed shut behind him.</p><p>	His footfall sounded heavy on the bridge as he pounded his way towards the Bifrost. He was so on edge his hands were shaking and he had to clench them against his sides in an effort to control himself.</p><p>	‘What was she thinking?’ he thought angrily followed by ‘This is your fault. You drove her away!’ If anything happened to her he would never be able to forgive himself.</p><p>	“Loki,” Heimdall nodded to him, raising an eyebrow at the Prince’s murderous expression.</p><p>	“I need to get to Knowhere,” Loki spat out.</p><p>	Heimdall regarded him. “Again?”</p><p>	“Taya. Can you see Taya?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>	Heimdall looked at him curiously for a moment before closing his eyes and being completely still for a few breaths. When his eyes opened he was shaking his head. “I can’t see her Loki. She seems to have been shrouded...I take it she left through other means?”</p><p>	Loki nodded feeling his stomach churn uncomfortably. “I need to bring her back,” he explained quickly. The Gatekeeper nodded understandably and opened the Bifrost, sending Loki on his way.</p><p>	Loki was already walking as he landed, hustling towards the Collector’s Museum. He could hear the Collector’s laughter before he saw them. As he rounded the corner he saw her.</p><p>	Taya was kneeling in front of a large capsule shaped artifact a fair distance away. Loki was startled to see she was sealed in a glass box, keeping the Collector safe from whatever she was looking at. He realized immediately the Collector was forcing her to open it, not knowing the consequence of it, just to see what it did.</p><p>	“Taya!” Loki called out for her as he rushed toward her, but he was a second too late.</p><p>	Taya had pulled the top of the capsule, a grey smoke billowing out of it, she coughed and then heard his voice. Her wide eyes looked up and locked with his. A mixture of sadness and regret on her face as she choked on the smoke.</p><p>	“Get her out of there,” Loki demanded, grabbing the Collector by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>	“Look! Look!” The Collector threw his hands up as if pleading innocent. </p><p>	Loki’s eyes moved to look back at Taya. The smoke had dissipated and she looked fine. In fact she was staring into the capsule curiously. Loki didn’t care what was in it, he moved to the glass, placing his hand against it.</p><p>	“Are you alright?”</p><p>	“Y-yeah. I think so,” she smiled uncomfortably.</p><p>	“Let her out,” Loki demanded again, which the Collector obliged. Loki pulled her forcefully against him, burying his face in her hair and hanging tight to her. “I was terrified,” he whispered. “Let’s get out of here…”</p><p>	“Not without the book,” Taya insisted as she pulled away from him. “Collector...you must hold up your end of the bargain”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good to see you well,” Heimdall smiled at Taya once he brought them back to Asgard.</p><p>	Taya just nodded to him. Loki was rigid and stiff next to her as they walked down the bridge towards the Palace.</p><p>	“I’m going to have the healers look you over,” he told her, and she understood he wasn’t planning on giving her an option.</p><p>	“I’m fine,” she insisted. “I’m just tired...I haven’t been sleeping”.</p><p>	Loki didn’t say anything, instead he just kept his murderous gaze on the road ahead as they walked. She could feel the tension radiating off of him and it was starting to get on her nerves. </p><p>	After having enough she just stopped walking, forcing him to halt his speed walking and turn and face her. “I don’t know why you’re so upset Loki. I got you what you wanted. You have the book you were desperately searching for”.</p><p>	He blinked a few times as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Do you realize how foolish that was of you? The Collector is a dangerous man and you could have died”.</p><p>	“But I didn’t and I fulfilled my promise to you. So now you can go and live your happy life with your cube. You don’t need me anymore”.</p><p>	Loki visibly flinched. “Do you really see me as someone so cruel I would just drop you after everything you’ve done to help me?”</p><p>	Taya clenched her jaw and raised her face to glower at him. “I just wanted to prove that you could trust me...that you didn’t have to shut me out,” her voice broke and it felt as if she had stabbed him. He suddenly realized how wounded she still was that he had refused to talk to her and instead had demanded she leave.</p><p>	He took a step back towards her, his expression softening. “Please. Let me get you checked out. I need to know that you’re okay…”</p><p>	She slowly nodded in agreement and continued to walk alongside him as they approached the Palace gates.</p><p>	Taya was lying in the soul forge, with a couple healers looking at the data that glowed around her. She felt like this was a waste of time, but if it calmed Loki down at all she could deal with it. He was very pent up from her little excursion, she didn’t think it would have upset him like this. She had expected him to be happy she had managed to retrieve the book for him.</p><p>	Loki was leaning against the wall nearby. His blue-grey eyes watching intently as they checked up on her. He could tell Taya was humouring him, but he didn’t care, he just needed the reassurance that the smoke hadn’t done anything to her.</p><p>	He felt himself growing hot with anger thinking about the Collector making her do that, despite the fact she had brought him the artifact he originally requested. Whatever Taya had opened had pleased him more. He had dumped out a few glowing gems into his gloved hands when he released her from the glass box.</p><p>	Loki didn’t know what it was, nor did he care. He had just grabbed Taya by the wrist to get her out of there. She of course insisted on taking what she had come for and had clutched the small black book to her chest as he dragged her outside, immediately having Heimdall open the gate to let them return.</p><p>	Now he couldn’t decide where to focus his anger. At first he had thought he was mad at her for doing something so foolish, but he soon realized the anger was actually fear. Fear that the portal had taken her somewhere else, fear that the Collector could have done something to her, fear that someone else would be there that would be so much worse.</p><p>	The healers were chattering about something he strained to hear. It seems there were some strange particles in her system that they couldn’t quite place. Taya was insisting that she felt fine and that she had no strange symptoms so they were trying to decide what to do with her.</p><p>	“I would recommend you stay close to the Palace for now. Just to make sure you don’t develop any symptoms over the next few days,” the healer told her.</p><p>	“You can have one of the guest chambers,” Loki spoke up, seeing that Taya was about to insist she would be fine at home.</p><p>	Taya turned to look back at the healer who just nodded in agreement. “It’s what is best for now. You are probably perfectly fine, but we have to do our duty and make sure”. Taya huffed and the healer smiled. “That or you could stay here on a cot?”</p><p>	The brunette shook her hair wildly. “No no, the guest chamber sounds wonderful,” she muttered.</p><p>	“Allow me,” Loki assisted her to her feet, his skin cool against hers. He dropped her hand once she was standing and led her into the hallway. They climbed the stairs that led to his chambers, stopping at a door just down the hall from his. “Here we are,” he pushed open the door gesturing for her to enter.</p><p>	Taya walked in and was unsurprised to discover how large the room was. It wasn’t quite as large as Loki’s, but had a similarly large bed in the center of the room, a large window, and her own bathroom. </p><p>	“I’m sure you will be comfortable here for the next few days,” Loki said dryly, thinking about how much she protested staying there.</p><p>	“Yes. Thank you,” she admitted, staring at him expectantly.</p><p>	Loki quickly realized she was waiting for him to leave. He’d much rather stay and keep an eye on her, but she looked dreadful. She clearly needed a good bath and perhaps a nap, neither of which would be appropriate for him to be there for.</p><p>	“Right,” Loki said softly. “I’ll let you get some rest, but if you need anything I’ll be around. You can always get the guards to come fetch me if need be…”</p><p>	“Thank you Loki,” she smiled at him.</p><p>	He felt a twinge of hope at how warm her smile was. Maybe the fact he was a Frost Giant wasn’t enough to scare her away after all. He shut the door softly behind him as he exited, letting go of a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.</p><p>	She was here, safe, and close to him so he could monitor her. Maybe everything was going to be okay after all. He thought of his plans and the book he was now holding under his arm. The book she had risked her life for. That could all wait a few days until she was completely in the clear. He had to focus on his readings, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to at this moment.</p><p>	To further dampening his mood, he was summoned to Odin’s Throne Room...only to be yelled at. Odin was furious that Loki had left once again without permission, when he had work he was supposed to be doing here. Heimdall of course had alerted his King, it was his job after all.  Loki tried his best to defend himself. Explaining to his father that he couldn’t just leave the girl on her own where she would likely parish.</p><p>	Naturally Odin was now greatly suspicious of Taya, and why the pair would bother visiting the Collector at all. Loki had tried to spin it that they had heard of a book that they were curious about. Not a total lie, which was the best method with Odin, but he didn’t need to know Loki was planning on trading one of Odin’s personal objects. He had slipped down into the vault to return it, now that it was no longer necessary for him to use.</p><p>	“As Thor’s advisor you need to keep your priorities in check Loki. You can’t just go running off for a villager or a book,” Odin exclaimed bitterly.</p><p>	Loki just stared back at him defiantly. “Really? Thor’s advisor? Even still? Even after I know my true nature?”</p><p>	“Yes Loki. It doesn’t change who you are…”</p><p>	He blinked a few times. That was a surprisingly warm thing to say coming from Odin. Odin wasn’t known for being the king of warm and fuzzies after all. Loki wanted to remain angry, it was easier, but instead he just nodded slowly in agreement.</p><p>	Loki desired to rule himself and becoming advisor wouldn’t exactly be the same, but maybe it wouldn’t be terrible himself? He suddenly thought of the Tesseract and its glowing promises. He had to see that through, he had to understand.</p><p>	“Loki,” Odin’s voice boomed and Loki suddenly realized he had said something to him. Loki shot his eyes to look at the All Father. “I said you are dismissed…”</p><p>	With a nod Loki walked out of the Throne Room, his mind still swirling and tearing himself up inside. He suddenly found himself conflicted, following through with his plan and rule, or should he remain on Asgard where he was comfortable as Thor’s advisor.</p><p>	As if the very thought of him surrounded him, Thor rounded the corner. He was wearing his familiar wide grin. “Brother! Are you joining us for dinner? I hear you brought a friend!”</p><p>	Loki stiffened up. He hadn’t seen Taya in a few hours now, but no one had come to get him so she must be fine. Taya would probably be hungry by now, he could bring her to the Great Hall for the evening meal, but would she even want to. He was sure she would be less than thrilled to have all the eyes on her.</p><p>	He found himself at her door, and knocked swiftly. “It’s open,” Taya's voice sounded through the door.</p><p>	Loki slowly pushed the door open and was unsurprised to find her curled up in the window with a book in her lap. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>	“I’m fine,” she smiled softly.</p><p>	He strode into the room to move closer to her, examining the book she was reading, apparently about the flora of Asgard. He then turned his gaze on her, scanning her to try and sense if she was being truthful with him. She just stared back in amusement, seeming to know exactly what he was doing.</p><p>	“Have dinner with me…” he said gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had Loki asked her any other way she would have said no. The idea of sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by the upper class of Asgard was enough to chill her to her core. His soft and pleading eyes had forced a nod of agreement out of her before she even knew she was doing it.</p><p>The smile that lit up his face afterwards had completely warmed her heart. She wanted to be angry with him for storming into Knowhere in a fury to ‘rescue’ her. She would have been fine, she didn’t need saving, and then he had the audacity to be angry with her. He hadn’t understood she was only doing it in an effort to prove that he meant something to her. Her gesture had not gone as planned and she would be lying if she thought she was over it.</p><p>Nevertheless, when the Asgardian Prince was quietly begging her to come to dinner, she would oblige him. She was still wearing the ragged dress she had left for Knowhere in, but Loki had promised her not to worry about it.</p><p>Sure enough there was a knock at the door and when she opened it a guard stood holding a box. She accepted it, shutting the door behind her, and carrying it to place on her bed. When she opened it she smiled, it was a slightly fancier version of the dress she had worn that night at the Tavern. She had no idea how he had pulled it off as she ran her hand over the smooth emerald material. When she slipped into it she was stunned at how well it fit her as she turned slowly in the mirror to admire it fully.</p><p>Another knock at the door alerted her that Loki had returned. She had come accustomed to his short and quick raps. She called to tell him he could enter and caught his expression in the mirror as he walked in behind her. His eyes lingered on her, his expression soft, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>As she turned around the warm expression had completely vanished, he was back to seeming impassive. “The dress is lovely Loki...thank you,” she smiled at him.</p><p>Loki nodded and offered her his arm as she approached. A very chivalrous gesture that had her hiding a small smirk. He led her down the hallway and she saw him sneak a couple glances at her. It was enough to send small shivers throughout her body.</p><p>As they drew closer to the Great Hall he pulled her gently to slow up. “Remember, you are here at my invitation. If they stare, don’t let it bother you. They’re probably just distracted by your beauty”.</p><p>He had pulled her to walk into the hall, but her vision had gone blurry at his words. ‘Did he just call me beautiful?’ her brain was completely set to stun. Her brain felt completely empty as Loki guided her down between the long tables towards Thor and his friends. She was too out of it to really get a good look at the grandeur of the place, and if people were staring she didn’t even notice.</p><p>“Taya!” the voice snapped her out of it and she was shocked to see Helena standing from her seat next to Fandral.</p><p>“I thought having a friend here would make you more comfortable,” Loki whispered in her ear, before releasing the hold on her arm so she could hug her friend.</p><p>“Helena. I’m so happy to see you,” Taya squeezed her tightly.</p><p>“My gods I was so worried about you,” Helena breathed as she let her go to stare into her eyes. “Imagine my shock when Loki turned up at my door to inform me you were back, but being checked over at the Palace because you breathed in some weird smoke”.</p><p>Taya shot a glance at Loki, whose face was turned from her, but he was still very clearly listening. She couldn’t help but smile at this grand gesture of kindness from him.</p><p>Helena pulled her to the table, sitting back next to Fandral and across from Thor. Loki elegantly slipped into the seat next to her. Taya chanced a look up to see many people at the other tables craning their neck to look at her. She felt herself flush and she looked down quickly. </p><p>Loki squeezed her hand under the table as he saw her get uncomfortable. “Don’t worry about it,’ he breathed quietly, then released her hand.</p><p>Taya did her best to ignore the gazes as Loki had said, by concentrating her attention on Helena. Helena didn’t shy away from the spotlight. She was happily chatting away, thriving off the attention she was receiving from Thor and his group of friends. Taya was more than happy to take a backseat and just watched her talk with amusement. </p><p>The man next to her also remained silent as he ate. He had a small smile on his face as he seemed to be lost in thought. </p><p>Taya chanced a look up at the head table and found her hands shaking when she realized the King and Queen were looking at her. Odin’s face was stern and hard, whereas Frigga was smiling gently at her. She tried to return a quick smile, before deciding she would avoid looking at them from this point on...it was too unnerving. </p><p>She chose to concentrate on Loki’s expression for a moment. She tried to figure out when she had ever seen him look this content, and realized she probably hadn’t. The closest he had come was while perusing books at her shop. It was kind of endearing to see him like this, so relaxed.</p><p>It was easy for her to fall back as a simple watcher as she ate. It was kind of a relief to not be forced into conversation, or have to explain what she was even doing here. She was fully enjoying her meal as the Palace seemed to offer anything she could possibly want. It was delicious and she found herself growing more comfortable in their presence.</p><p>Taya finally allowed herself to take a moment and process how surreal this was. She was a simple girl from the village, who lived alone in her bookshop, and somehow found herself in the Palace, surrounded by Royalty. She had to hide a smile thinking about how Helena had always dreamed of a night like this, and she was so glad she was next to her to enjoy it. </p><p>That brought her back to Loki and how surprisingly thoughtful it was of him to bring Helena here. Helena was the complete opposite of Loki, and she wondered if the two of them would even get along, but here they were. </p><p>When she looked up at the man next to her, his blue-grey eyes were staring back at her. She shot him a timid smile, but he didn’t seem to notice. He just continued staring at her, making her suddenly blush wondering if he was trying to see if she was going to sprout an extra limb or something.</p><p>She reached up to squeeze his forearm to fully get his attention. “I’m fine Loki…”</p><p>He breathed in as if he was embarrassed she had caught him analysing her. A smile pulled across his face and the sudden contact of his palm against her cheek startled her. “I know, but I just want to be sure,” he murmured.</p><p>When he pulled his hand away, her cheek still tingled from where his cool skin had been. He had returned to his meal like it had been nothing, but Taya felt herself completely unravel once again by his actions.</p><p>After dinner Taya hugged Helena goodbye. Thor had promised she would get home safely and sent a guard to walk her home, much to Helena’s delight. Loki himself was determined to walk Taya back to her guest chambers himself.</p><p>Taya felt herself swaying a little as she walked. She wondered if she had indulged too much, or if her feelings for Loki were blurring her vision. She tried to pull herself together, not wanting Loki to notice and she leaned against the doorframe once he opened her door for her.</p><p>“Thank you for tonight Loki. I appreciate that you’ve gone out of your way to make me comfortable while I have to stay here…”</p><p>“Have to stay here?” Loki quipped. “We’re not holding you prisoner here…”</p><p>Taya smiled. “You know that’s not what I meant…”</p><p>Loki nodded with a small smirk. “Get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning. The healers will be ready to take another look at you and then maybe you’ll be cleared to go home”.</p><p>Taya bit her lip, hoping she hadn’t offended him. “Good night Loki,” she said softly.</p><p>He smiled gently, sending her knees shaking as he ran his thumb down her cheekbone. “Good night Taya”.</p><p>Loki left as abruptly as ever, leaving her there shivering as she tried to force herself into her room, closing the door behind her. She was embarrassed at how easily he could send her into a complete frenzy and these sudden tender moments from him weren’t helping.</p><p>She realized how warm she had become, sweat prickled against her skin. She slipped out of her dress and moved to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. It didn’t seem to be helping, she just continued to become warmer and warmer.</p><p>It had been a long day and she determined that she just needed sleep. She grabbed a nightgown from the closest that had been left for her and climbed into her bed.</p><p>At first she wondered if she just felt weird and out of it because of Loki, but she quickly realized it wasn’t that. She didn’t feel well and the whole room was spinning. </p><p>For a moment she thought about calling out for someone, but the idea of a strange guard coming in and seeing her like this was enough for her to forget about that as an option. Her mind flickered to Loki, he had been concerned for her well being, how would he react if he found out she was sick.</p><p>Maybe she was just overreacting and if she got a good night sleep she would be fine. She just kept telling herself there was nothing to worry about, that it would pass and she would be fine in the morning.</p><p>But her temperature continued to increase, she had peeled all the blankets off and rolled around in the sheets in her discomfort. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and she began to panic.</p><p>“Help…” she croaked. “Help!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was standing in the window in his room, staring out at the gardens below. That had been an excellent night in his opinion. He was secretly pleased at how everyone had stared at her, his father included. He knew the palace would be a buzz with gossip about him arriving with a woman most didn’t know.</p><p>	Odin had tried to tell him she wasn’t worth his time, but at least Frigga understood. He knew she had been right and that Taya was special.</p><p>	He thought about her smooth skin against his palm, the way her green eyes had stared up at him, her pupils dilating. He hoped he wasn’t just seeing what he wanted to see when he looked at her, but he had always been inquisitive. </p><p>	Taya may have thought she was holding herself together well, that she was keeping herself from trembling when he looked at her. But he saw it, he saw it all. He allowed himself to indulge in thoughts he had been trying to hold back. He allowed himself to imagine what it would mean if she truly loved him the way he hoped she did.</p><p>	A knock at the door broke him out of his daydream and irritated him. It was late, meaning this was probably his ‘father’ summoning him to punish him for parading the girl in front of everyone at dinner. </p><p>	When he opened his door to see a guard standing there his irritation grew, thinking he was correct, until he noticed the wide eyed expression on the man's face.</p><p>	“I’m sorry to disturb you Prince Loki, but it’s the girl...something’s wrong…”</p><p>	Loki felt the blood drain from his face as his heart sunk. “What do you mean?” he seethed.</p><p>	He was running down the hall at full tilt, not caring about the expressions on the people he passed, not caring how he looked. His only thought was about Taya, the blinding panic filling him with pure dread.</p><p>	At least the guard who found her had the sense to take her to the healing room. When he rushed in he felt bile rise in his throat at the sight of her. Taya lay in the soul forge, writhing in pain, sweat poured out of her, and she seemed to be unconscious.</p><p>	“What is it? What’s wrong with her?” he choked out.</p><p>	The lead healer turned to him. “We do not know. We are trying to figure that out. I would recommend you wait outside-”</p><p>	“No,” Loki barked. “No. I will remain here,” he demanded.</p><p>	The healer didn’t look pleased, but seemed to realize she had to choose her battles. She returned to the table, ignoring Loki’s presence entirely as he paced like a caged animal.</p><p>	“Her body temperature is too high. We have to stabilize her immediately so we can figure out what’s happening to her. If she keeps thrashing around we won’t be able to do anything. We need to sedate her…” she ordered.</p><p>	Loki flinched as he watched them inject the needle into her arm. Taya tossed around a few minutes longer, but then lay still.</p><p>	“Her temperature is still rising. Whatever infected her had raised her core temperature to dangerous levels. If we don’t find a way to bring her back down...well…It’s a miracle her body has fought it off on its own for this long...”</p><p>	The healers were pressing cold cloths to her body, while they waited for a few others to fill a large tub with cold water and ice. Loki’s heart was in his throat, feeling completely useless as he watched them work on her.</p><p>	A minute later Odin stormed into the room. “What is happening? What is the meaning of this?”</p><p>	Loki sprung forward. “Please. She’s suffering, something happened to her on Knowhere. Please…”</p><p>	Normally it would have killed Loki to beg and grovel at Odin’s will, but in this case he didn’t care. He needed all the help he could get and would do anything he had to.</p><p>	Odin’s eye met Loki’s as he stared at him, trying to get an understanding of what was happening. His expression softened. “This girl means a great deal to you...my son…”</p><p>	Loki just nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. “Please father...is there anything that can be done?”</p><p>	The word ‘father’ completely sold Odin to the task. He stood over the soul forge, staring at the data, his brow furrowing. </p><p>	“Her temperature has gotten dangerously high,” Odin noted.</p><p>	Loki was unable to keep himself for rolling his eyes. “We know, but how do we stop it…”</p><p>	“What exactly was the object she touched?” Odin whirled around to face Loki. “I need to know everything…”</p><p>	Loki proceeded to describe the capsule in detail, not really knowing what it was, but unsettled by the way Odin’s face hardened.</p><p>	“It’s as much as I feared…” Odin whispered.</p><p>	“Tell. Me,” Loki was unable to hold back his emotions that had now turned into pure, blind rage.</p><p>	“That artifact was of Jotunheim origins. Its purpose was to keep their rare gems out of enemy hands. That smoke will burn up anyone that doesn’t have Frost Giant blood…”</p><p>	Loki blinked a few times. “So had I been the one to open it…” </p><p>	“Hypothetically you would have been fine,” Odin told him calmly.</p><p>	Loki felt his skin crawl, had he been a few moments earlier he could have prevented this. He wanted to scratch his skin right off as he thought about the moment she opened it. It should have been him.</p><p>	“What will stop it?”</p><p>	Odin sighed heavily, Loki immediately felt his heart sink when he registered his expression. “It may not be possible. The only thing I can come up with is...well it would be of great risk…”</p><p>	“I don’t care. Tell me what I need to do”.</p><p>	Odin sighed heavily. “There is a small lake in Jotunheim. It’s ice cold and no one would be able to withstand it for long, but it may allow her body temperature to regulate enough to save her.”</p><p>	“Let's go then,” Loki seemed to think it was simple. “She clearly doesn’t have long. We can’t delay”.</p><p>	“Loki...someone would have to go in with her. Submerge her and pull her out at the right time,” Odin was staring at him pointedly.</p><p>	“I’m a Frost Giant. It will be me,” he replied simply.</p><p>	Odin nodded in agreement. “You would be able to tolerate it more than most, but it could harm you as well”.</p><p>	“I don’t care,” Loki seethed. “We have to try”.</p><p>	“Loki I know you care about her but-”</p><p>	“Would you not do the same for mother?” Loki muttered softly.</p><p>	Odin halted for a moment, and then nodded with a small smile. “Of course. I would go to the ends of the Earth for Frigga. There’s the other matter of the Frost Giants not being keen to have us in their realm”.</p><p>	“We’ll go in and out quietly…” Loki reasoned. “There’s no reason for them to even know that they’re there…”</p><p>	Odin exhaled slowly. “Ok Loki. I will fetch Thor and his warriors in case this becomes a fight. I pray it doesn’t become a fight…” his voice was low as he marched out.</p><p>	Loki watched him go, his heart squeezing in gratitude for his adoptive father. They may have their difference and often not get along, but he was stepping up for him when he needed him the most. Loki would remember this and try to remain grateful for him.</p><p>	The healer’s had been listening. “Prince Loki...she doesn’t have long. I’d say a matter of hours before her body will be unable to withstand the heat. You must submerge her for a minimum of 8 minutes, but no longer than 10.” Loki was nodding as he processed the instructions. “We will get her in a transport and keep it as cold as it will go. It may provide you with a little more time”.</p><p>	“Thank you,” Loki breathed, watching as they pulled Taya’s limp body from the ice bath. They laid her down on a floating cot, clicking a button so a thin shield wrapped around it, sealing her in. The sound of cold air pumping into the transport gave Loki a moment to breathe.</p><p>	‘She has time. I will fix this’ he promised himself. He stared down at her, wishing he could stroke her hair or hold her. ‘I will fix this’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heimdall sent them to a secluded area of Jotunheim with the hope that the Jotun wouldn’t notice them. They all knew they were taking a big risk, but they also knew if they didn’t assist Loki would have gone on his own. </p><p>	Despite everything, Thor would do anything for his brother. Sif and the Warrior’s Three were not huge fans of Loki, but would go anywhere Thor wished them to go. Right now, Loki was glad for their company, relieved even.</p><p>	He had forgotten how treacherous the Jotunheim landscape was. Everything was white and grey as it was made from rocks. Naturally it was also freezing, which bothered the others more than Loki himself.</p><p>	It was still hard for him to believe he had been born here. He looked at his skin, but it remained pale pink. A question he would have for Odin later. The group tried to gather their bearings in the harsh winter winds.</p><p>	The carrier holding Taya just floated along next to them as they tried to figure out how to find this lake. Odin had been here more than the others over the years. From everything between peace treaties and all out war. He had a general idea of where to go, so the rest just followed him.</p><p>	Everyone walked quickly, but quietly with their heads on a swivel. All they needed now was a Frost Giant to stumble upon them and stop them from their task. The only one who wasn’t paying attention to their surroundings was Loki, who walked alongside the carrier just staring at the girl inside. </p><p>	He was having a hard time not seeing the carrier as a casket, but that wasn’t a thought he wanted to have. She was so still as the frosty air blew against her skin. Loki placed his palm against the glass, willing her to hang on.</p><p>	“She will be alright Loki,” Sif’s eyes locked on him from the other side of the carrier. “We will get there in time”.</p><p>	Loki nodded stiffly, wishing he held the same confidence. He just focused on the soft rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took, at least he had that. Every breath she took he found himself holding his own until she moved again. ‘Please hang on’.</p><p>	“Be careful,” Odin called from the front of the pack.</p><p>	They had started to descend a large hill that was covered in ice. Their footing wasn’t as sure and they had slowed down drastically. This put further strain on Loki’s nerves. It made sense that they had to be cautious, but in the back of his mind he knew they were on limited time.</p><p>	At least Taya was protected as she floated along next to him. Hogun slipped, Thor lunging forward to stop his friend from tumbling further down the cliff face.</p><p>	“Hang on,” Thor shouted, pulling Hogun back to his feet.</p><p>	“Be quiet,” Odin hissed, motioning to a neighbouring cliff face. “The Jotun live just above in the mountains…”</p><p>	Loki could hear stomping coming from the direction Odin had pointed. The Frost Giants weren’t great at being silent. At least they would be able to hear them coming if it came to it.</p><p>	“It should just be down here,” Odin barked, as they slowly reached the bottom of the hill.</p><p>	A large cavern stood in their way. Odin used his staff to shine a light inside, it looked abandoned so he motioned that they should follow. The group slunk along the walls with weapons drawn just in case. </p><p>	The cavern shielded them from the wind, but it was damp. Droplets of water dripped against the stone floor with a satisfying splat sound. It was difficult to navigate with the only light sources being Odin’s staff and the glow from the carrier. </p><p>	Loki worried a Frost Giant could be around every turn, foiling their plan and ruining Taya’s chances. He wondered what it would be like to submerge himself in the cold water. Odin seemed concerned that the water would be too much for Loki, and that concerned him a little. Of course it wouldn’t stop him from getting in there, but he prayed he would be strong enough to withstand it for both of their sakes.</p><p>	After what felt like an eternity they arrived on the other side to find themselves surrounded in a horseshoe of rocky mountain cliffs. They stood on the small circular piece of land, on their other side they were blocked in by the shimmering lake. They had made it.</p><p>	Loki immediately strode towards the water purposefully, but Odin grabbed his arm to hold him back. “Be careful Loki,” he ordered. “You will have to get out the second she wakes up”.</p><p>	Loki just nodded stiffly, moving towards the carrier and clicking the button to open it. It gave way with a hiss and he was surprised he could feel the cool air seeping out of it, considering how cold the temperature was on Jotunheim.</p><p>	He tucked his arms under her limp body, lifting to pull her against his chest, her arms draped over one of his arms and her head lolling back over his other arm. He was completely shocked at how hot her body still felt. After being contained with cold air hadn’t dulled the burning heat at all it seemed.</p><p>	Loki looked at the others as he strode past them towards the lake. They all nodded to him, worry written on their faces. Thor crossed an arm across his chest and smiled at his brother tightly. Loki attempted to smile in return, but wasn’t sure exactly what his facial muscles were doing. </p><p>	A crashing sound overhead caused them all to whirl around. They had been spotted and the Jotun were clambering down the cliffs towards them, rocks and debris falling in heavy slams against the ground below.</p><p>	“Go Loki! We will hold them off,” Thor bellowed with Mjolnir at the ready.</p><p>	Loki raced towards the water, hyper aware of the way he was jostling Taya’s limp form around, but without much of a choice. The second his foot hit the water he yelped. Even through his armour the cold burned through him. He couldn’t imagine how this was going to help the girl in his arms, but seeing as her body felt like it was on fire he knew it was worth a try.</p><p>	He gritted his teeth as he waded in further, the searing pain of the frost holding tight to him as he went. He could see what Odin meant about no one else being able to withstand the icy pain. Taya was in the water now and there was no reaction apparent on her face. </p><p>	Loki just kept going until her whole body was under, being careful to keep her mouth and nose out so she could still breathe. The water was up to his shoulders now as he shuddered against it. His eyes were stinging, but he tried to make out what was happening on the shore. He could see the towering giants attacking the others as they did their best to hold them back.</p><p>	His eyes dropped to look at Taya, but there was still absolutely no response from her. “Please,” he said out loud desperately. “Please!”</p><p>	He was really shaking now, his legs felt frozen in place as he willed himself not to collapse fully into the depths of the water. He wasn’t sure if he could feel Taya cooling, or if everything just felt cold to him now.</p><p>	Loki gasped when he noticed the skin on his arms, it had completely turned blue. He realized he had become his Frost Giant form and it horrified him. For one brief manic moment he laughed, imagining the shock for poor Taya if she came through to see him like that.</p><p>	“I need you to wake up,” he pleaded with her. “Taya...darling...please wake up”.</p><p>	He was trying to keep track of time in his head, remembering what the healer had said, but it was hard when he was so distracted by the chaos on the shore.</p><p>	An ice spear splashed nearby and Loki held his breath. The time had to have passed soon, but why wasn’t she waking up? A second spear came flying towards him and before Loki had the chance to react, Thor had smashed it to pieces. Loki would have to remember to thank him later.</p><p>	The seconds ticked by like hours and Loki started to wonder if he should get out. His whole body was aching painfully, it was as if ice was stabbing through his veins like tiny knives. Tears began falling from his eyes and he wasn’t sure if it was from pain, or the despair setting in that this might not work.</p><p>	“Anything?” Sif’s piercing voice called from the shore.</p><p>	It was a struggle for him to yell back. “Nothing. Not yet!” </p><p>	The tears were really falling now, just proceeding to sting his face as they froze. He watched Taya’s hair streaming in all directions behind her head like an eccentric crown. Her face was so pale, smooth, and expressionless and he was reminded of a statue.</p><p>	His mind continued to wander, clearly trying to cope with the reality that was sinking in, that this might have been for nothing. He started visualizing what she would look like next to him as his Queen. Her brunette hair curling around her shoulders, wearing a beautiful crown of jewels and an elegant gown. The way she would look as she turned to smile at him as they resided over their people.</p><p>	Loki’s heart ached as much as his frozen muscles. “P-please…” it was getting increasingly harder to talk. “P-p-please!”</p><p>	It had to have been 8 minutes by now, and they had told him they wouldn’t last past 10. He started forcing his body to move as it screamed back against him. Every step was agony as he dragged them both towards the shore.</p><p>	In the end Loki was practically crawling as he lay Taya gently on the hard ground. He was on all fours above her, his hair hanging down, water dripping off of him. He was shuddering so much it was a wonder he hadn’t collapsed by now.</p><p>	At first he thought he had imagined it, but the second time her eyelashes fluttered he felt his heart jolt. Fighting was still raging around him, but the second Taya’s eyes opened Loki forgot everything. He wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her up so he was holding her in his lap, keeping her head tucked against his chest under his chin.</p><p>	“L-Loki?” she breathed. “Wh-what’s happening?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had escaped by the skin of their teeth. Slamming against the bifrost unceremoniously no one landed elegantly...not even Odin. An ice spear crashed into the ground, sending shards of ice raining down on them.</p><p>	Loki landed hard on his side, his arms wrapped around Taya to hold her protectively against his chest, shielding her from the floor.</p><p>	“Let me get her to the healers,” Thor scrambled over to them.</p><p>	As much as Loki didn’t want to let go of the grasp he had on her, he nodded knowing Thor could get there so much faster. Thor scooped her up and swung Mjolnir, as he leapt up to fly towards the palace.</p><p>	“Loki,” Odin’s commanding voice stopped him in his tracks and he turned around to face him. He waved a hand and Loki felt his skin tingle a little as the blue began to fade. He nodded his thanks.</p><p>	Loki ran towards the palace as fast as his legs would carry him. The result was a strange kind of canter, but he didn’t care. He was relieved to see his skin had fully returned to the colour he was accustomed to, and he wondered if Taya had seen him while he looked like a Frost Giant. There was no time to dwell on that now.</p><p>	When he got to the healing room, he was pleased to see Taya was still conscious. The healers had her hooked up to their machines, pumping her full of fluids. Thor was watching, his blue eyes wide with concern.</p><p>	Loki knew how he felt. There was nothing worse than feeling absolutely useless and waiting around for something to happen.</p><p>	Once again time felt like it was barely moving, but mercifully a healer approached him with a small smile on her face. “The traces of toxins are gone from her system. We think it burned up during her fever and the lake brought her temperature back to normal. She’s going to make it”.</p><p>	Thor clapped Loki’s arm in his excitement, and if it hadn’t been for that distracting him, Loki may have dropped to his knees to weep. </p><p>	Loki made his way over to the table where Taya was propped up in a seated position. Her skin was so pale it was almost transparent, and her hair was ragged and tangled from the lake, but she was smiling.</p><p>	“You should get looked at Loki,” Thor reminded him. “You were in that lake for quite some time”.</p><p>	Loki brushed him off, reaching Taya’s beside and instantly reaching up to hold her face in his hands. Her green eyes widened as she looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>	“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” his voice was low and gravely. </p><p>	Bizarrely, she grinned at him in response. “Were you worried about me Loki?”</p><p>	It was clear she was teasing him. Teasing him after almost dying. This girl never ceased to amaze him. </p><p>	She noticed the expression on his face and her eyes dropping. “I’m sorry Loki...I didn’t mean for any of this to happen…”</p><p>	“I know…” he soothed, wanting nothing more than to pull her off the bed and cradle her against him. But he resisted. “How are you feeling,” he pushed the hair back from her face, noting her skin actually felt normal.</p><p>	“I feel weak, but I’m okay. What happened?”</p><p>	Loki proceeded to recount the story of what had transpired. Thor leapt in to explain how heroic Loki was, standing in the freezing waters and risking his own life to save hers. She just continued to stare at Loki in complete awe.</p><p>	“Let them look at you,” Taya demanded.</p><p>	“I’m fine,” Loki replied bluntly.</p><p>	“Loki…” </p><p>	He rolled his eyes, but deep down he was touched by her concern. He relented and was brought to a bed nearby while the healers looked him over. He kept glancing over at Taya, who was watching intently. He found himself smiling under her watchful gaze.</p><p>	Loki was trying to stop himself from feeling like a small child. The way the healers tucked heated blankets around him in an attempt to dry him off and warm him up had him feeling ridiculous. His Frost Giant skin had healed relatively quickly from the frostbite, and he truthfully felt fine, but the blankets were kind of nice.</p><p>	Plus, Taya’s eyes were wide and round as the sight of him swaddled in blankets was warming her heart. She could tell he wasn’t pleased with the look, but she found it endearing. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened and the fact she almost died. </p><p>	Now that she knew Loki had done everything to save her, her feelings for him had somehow grown even more. She hadn’t thought that was possible, but now her feelings felt messy and tangled. Loki was a hard man to read. He had been treating her with a new found tenderness as of late, and now taking her to Jotunheim and saving her life against all odds. She would love to think that it was because he felt the same way about her, but unless he voiced it she would never believe it fully.</p><p>	But he was looking at her now with the sort of warmth in his usual cool eyes that made her heart flutter. She had to avoid his gaze, and pretend she didn’t notice him looking at her. Instead she was continuing to converse with Thor, who was more than a little enthusiastic that they had somehow pulled off her rescue.</p><p>	“Taya, oh my god,” Helena had arrived, complete terror written on her face.</p><p>	“Helena! Don’t freak out...I’m fine,” Taya told her quickly as her friend pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Over her shoulder, Taya was surprised to see Erik following behind her. His eyes were large and sad.</p><p>	“I heard whispers about Thor, Loki, the Warriors, and ODIN HIMSELF taking a girl to Jotunheim in an effort to save her life and I just knew. How are you getting yourself in all these scenarios lately? I miss when you just hung around the bookstore and were safe,” she wouldn’t stop hugging her.</p><p>	Taya laughed. “Hey, you’re the one who encouraged me to get out of my comfort zone”.</p><p>	“I regret that now…” Helena breathed as she finally let her friend go.</p><p>	“I’m fine Helena...really…Loki saved my life”.</p><p>	Both Helena and Erik’s head snapped to look at the man in the other bed. “Thank you,” Helena moved over to his bed and took his hand to give it a squeeze. “For saving my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without her…”</p><p>	“Neither do I…” Loki muttered under his breath.</p><p>	Helena grinned as she heard him, but Taya hadn’t as Erik as now at her beside, awkwardly rubbing her arm.</p><p>	“Taya. When you’re better we will take you home. Things can get back to normal,” he told her confidently. </p><p>	Taya nodded slowly, though she wasn’t convinced she wanted things to get back to normal. Loki was staring at her now that Helena had gone to thank Thor as well. She smiled tightly at him in response, but he didn’t return it.</p><p>	Erik was now playing with her hair. “Maybe when you’re better we can go get a drink together. A proper one, where I behave myself”.</p><p>	Taya turned her attention back to Erik, her stomach twisting in knots. Once again she knew she should be flattered, but wanted no part in going on a date.</p><p>	“Erik…” she said softly. “I’m flattered...really…”</p><p>	“But you’re not interested,” he finished, sounding both hurt and a little angry.</p><p>	She bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to string you along…”</p><p>	Erik smoothed her hair back from her face. “It’s fine. Really. Get better and I’m sure I’ll see you around”.</p><p>	“Thank you,” Taya smiled at him.</p><p>	The redhead stepped away from her bed, but turned to Loki before he walked out. “You’d better take good care of her. She’s a special girl…” and then he left.</p><p>	Loki’s jaw was set, his eyes focused on the other man until he was out of sight. Helena was looking between Loki in the door, as if she was living for the drama. Taya felt like she had a pit in her stomach.</p><p>	Helena hung around for the majority of the day and was keeping Taya sane in between check ups and treatments. Loki was looked over a few more times, but was eventually discharged. This didn’t stop him from sticking around. </p><p>	Loki leaned up against the wall, just watching Taya interact with her friend. They were talking lowly, Loki was pretty convinced they thought he couldn’t hear them. He had to hide a smirk when he heard Helena refer to him as her ‘guard dog’. </p><p>	Every once in a while she would look at him, and he would feel his heart jolt. He kept thinking of the way she turned down the other man. Had that been for him? When he thought about it, she hadn’t seemed too interested in Erik before Loki waltzed into her life.</p><p>	If he was being honest with himself, he knew he had never loved someone this deeply and he would drive himself wild unless he told her. Emotions and feelings were never something he was truly comfortable with so he was unsure of how. The turmoil of it all was eating him up inside and he knew he would have to deal with it sooner than later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days had passed and Taya was looking better and better. The healers were convinced that she would be safe to be discharged at any moment. Loki was sure she would want to return home immediately, she had been gone from it for so long. He knew how much her little home meant to her, but deep down he hoped she stayed for a bit.</p><p>He was trying to set up the guest room in an effort to make it feel more like home. In the off chance she decided to stay around for a while, he wanted it to seem like an appealing option. </p><p>Loki had hand selected books from the library he thought she may enjoy and placed them on the small bookshelf and bedside table. As he looked around the room he realized he may have overdone it. Each surface was covered in books, or a vase of flowers. </p><p>A small knock at the door startled him. When Loki turned around he smiled when he saw Frigga standing there with a thoughtful expression on her face.</p><p>“Has she decided to stay for a while?” she asked gently, her blue eyes roaming around the room.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet,” Loki told her honestly, unable to hide the hope from his voice.</p><p>Frigga smiled and squeezed her son's arm. “This is very thoughtful of you Loki. I’m sure she will appreciate it”. Loki just nodded stiffly. “She’s been good for you. You’ve changed a lot the last little while. You’ve opened up, you’re more trusting, and you seem to be trusting your heart”. Frigga lay her hand on his chest over his heart to demonstrate her point.</p><p>“I know,” Loki murmured softly. “Mother I...I don’t know what I would do without her”.</p><p>“You need to talk with her,” Frigga told him gently. “Don’t be afraid of being honest with her, my son”. Loki nodded in agreement with a soft smile. “I’ll let you be…”</p><p>Frigga nodded her head to him as she took her leave. Loki let out an exasperated sigh. This was a conclusion that he had come to on his own, but leave it to his mother to call him on the fact that he was terrified. </p><p>He wandered back to the healers wing to see if she was doing any better and was delighted when a wide smile broke across her face at the sight of him. </p><p>Loki was unable to stop himself from running a finger down her arm, noting the way she trembled slightly. “You’re looking well…”</p><p>Taya nodded. “I feel a lot better. The healers told me that they’re going to check me one more time this afternoon and if I’m still clear I can be discharged”.</p><p>The delight in her features was infectious and he found himself smiling as well. “That’s excellent news. I’m sure you’re looking forward to getting home”.</p><p>“I’m mostly looking forward to a bath,” she laughed gently.</p><p>Loki nodded. “Once you’re discharged I’ll take you to get cleaned up,” he promised.</p><p>Taya grinned at him. “Thank you Loki. I can’t thank you enough”.</p><p>Loki knew she was thanking him for more than just a promise of a shower and it gave him hope. The hours ticked by and mercifully she was officially discharged. Loki moved quickly to her bedside the moment she went to sit up.</p><p>“Easy there,” Loki wrapped an arm around her, putting her arm over his shoulders and gently helped her to her feet. She was sturdier on her feet than he had anticipated, but he refused to let her go.</p><p>He led her to the guest bedroom, forgetting about all the flowers, until she gasped in shock. “Did you…?” She trailed off, looking up at him with her green eyes full of tears.</p><p>His eyebrows knit together tightly, he worried he had done something wrong. “Do you not like flowers? I thought-”</p><p>She cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug and burying her face in his chest. Her hands clenched fistfuls of his shirt and he felt her body shake with silent sobs. He wasn’t sure why she was crying so he just rubbed her back in an effort to calm her down.</p><p>Eventually she turned her face up to look at him, tears staining her cheeks. “This means so much to me...thank you…” she murmured.</p><p>He smiled and once again smoothed her hair back from her face. “Let’s get you your bath,” he suggested gently. She nodded eagerly as he walked her to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet, testing the water to make sure it was comfortable. “I shall leave you to relax. Will you be alright or should I fetch someone? My mother? Sif?”</p><p>Taya couldn’t help herself from snorting at the idea of Sif or Frigga helping her bathe. “I’m okay Loki. I am capable of having a bath, I promise”.</p><p>Loki nodded stiffly. “I’ll be in the other room should you need me”. He seemed to be embarrassed by the thought she would need him while she was bathing and she thought she saw the traces of a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you Loki,” she dismissed him, waiting for him to shut the door behind him before slipping out of the less than flattering gown and stepping into the warm water.</p><p>She sunk down as low as she could go, letting the warmth wash over her. She leaned her heat back against the tub, closed her eyes, and just sat still. This was exactly what she needed.</p><p>Taya was unsure at how much time had passed, but she finally found the energy to complete her bathing routine. She felt like a brand new person when she climbed out of the tub, dried herself off, and brushed her hair. She slipped into the soft pale pink dress that hung on the back of the bathroom door.</p><p>Hesitantly, she opened the door and stepped out to find Loki leaning against the windowsill. His eyes drank her in as she walked over to him, the ghost of a smile on his lips as if he was in a daze.</p><p>“That’s better,” she said quietly, eager to break the silence between them.</p><p>She moved closer to him, sitting in the window and looking out at the palace grounds below. Asgard was beautiful in the day, but something else entirely in the evening. The pale moonlight caught on the pond, and the gardens were lit by small torches along the pathways.</p><p>Taya then immediately started thinking about her home and the bookstore. She felt a twinge of guilt thinking about her father, who never would have left it for so long. Had many people been by to discover she wasn’t there? She knew she should return home and check on it. Helena had kept an eye on it for her, but it wasn’t quite the same. </p><p>But that meant leaving Loki’s side, something she wasn’t ready to do. It was ridiculous really when she thought about it. If she went home she wouldn’t be that far from the palace and Loki himself, but being here in the palace made her feel like they were in their own private world. Just being here with him now, just the two of them, sharing their comfortable silence. It felt so tangible, but like any disruption would shatter the image. She found herself wishing they could stay like this forever.</p><p>Loki wondered what she could possibly be thinking about. Her eyes were glazed over as she wore a far off expression, she looked almost concerned. It surprised him how much he desired to take the concern away, he wanted to do anything he could to make her happy. All he wanted was to see her smile at him. He knew he had to get these new found feelings in check before it overwhelmed him. He was so distracted by the what ifs and maybes that rolled around in his mind that he couldn’t focus on anything else.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” he asked her softly.</p><p>Taya smiled. “I was just thinking about how beautiful Asgard is at night,” she admitted.</p><p>“Come with me,” Loki said suddenly, extending her his arm.</p><p>She looped her arm around his without question, though the way her brow furrowed Loki knew she was curious. He led her out of the guest room and down the hallway to the stairs. He took the stairs slowly and carefully, but she didn’t seem to be having any problem keeping up.</p><p>They walked outside into the cool night air and Loki turned, taking her down a path she hadn’t gone before. The trail twisted and turned, and the brush seemed to get thicker as they went. Taya was very curious where they were going, but trusted him enough not to bother asking.</p><p>Eventually they came to an iron gate that Loki unlocked with a swish of his hand. Once they were inside, Taya’s senses were completely overwhelmed. They stood in a perfectly manicured garden that consisted of every flower she had ever heard of. There were so many colours, shapes, and smells that she was having trouble deciding what to look at first. </p><p>“This is...beautiful,” Taya turned her green eyes up to look at Loki, a smile on her face.</p><p>“It’s my mothers private gardens,” Loki explained. “She used to bring me here to teach me magic when I was a boy”. </p><p>“It must be very important to you,” Taya pointed out, as Loki nodded. “Thank you for allowing me to see it”.</p><p>He watched her as she let go of him and wandered around to get a good look at everything. He smiled, pleased he had brought her a sense of joy and curiosity. His heart thudded in his chest as if it was threatening to escape, he knew it was time to be honest with her. He could end up heart broken, but his mother had been right, he couldn’t deny his connection with her. He couldn’t be afraid anymore.</p><p>“Taya…” he called her name softly, watching as she turned to face him. He stepped closer to her reaching out to stroke her cheek. He noted the way her eyelashes fluttered closed and how she turned her face into his touch. “Darling...I-I just need you to know that I...that I…” he sighed heavily, not used to not having the words. “I’m completely in love with you…”</p><p>Her eyes widened and for a brief moment he wondered if he had made a mistake. He noticed the way her eyes dilated as they searched his. Before he knew it, she had pushed herself up on the tips of her toes, closing the gap and grabbing the front of his shirt, before her lips finally met his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huzzah! Loki finally admitted his feelings! I hope you enjoyed this chapter &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki stood firmly rooted in the spot, his body frozen in place, his mind completely blank. Quickly the realization dawned on him that he should respond and he did so by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.</p><p>	Taya felt him eagerly press back against her and the warmth spread throughout her entire body. She tangled her hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head down further. She felt him smile against her mouth, drawing a laugh from her that broke them apart.</p><p>	She cupped his cheek, holding his face a fraction away from hers as she ran her thumb across his cheekbones. He closed his eyes under her touch and let out a soft sigh. Her thumb brushed against the corner of his mouth as she continued to stare up at this beautiful man who actually loved her.</p><p>	Unable to help herself, she pecked his lips quickly again before whispering, “Loki, I don’t have the words for how much I adore you”.</p><p>	He grabbed her by the back of the head, pulling her into him, greedily after another kiss. He thought his heart may explode with this new feeling that washed over him. It felt as if he had never taken a proper breath of air until now.</p><p>	“I have to tell you...hearing you call me darling was almost enough to make my knees give out,” she whispered, blushing a little as she squeezed his arm.</p><p>	A devilish grin broke across his face as he leaned in closer. “Ah my darling…” he whispered against her throat. “You never should have told me that”. He then places a few kisses on her neck and she was glad he was supporting her, feeling as if she would just collapse to the ground under his absolute teasing.</p><p>	Taya was stroking his face as she stared at him and Loki wondered what she was thinking about. Her eyes were so focused and thoughtful. He placed his palm overtop of her hand, holding it against his skin.</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	Her eyes dropped as if she was embarrassed. “It’s just...you thought of yourself as a monster because of...because of what you found out about your heritage. But it ended up being a blessing, you are the only one that could have saved me…”</p><p>	Loki felt his face flush as he jolted away from her. He knew exactly what she had been thinking about, and he turned his back to her. “You saw...you saw me like that…” he said under his breath.</p><p>	“Loki,” she said softly, stepping up to him and trying to wrap her arms back around his torso.</p><p>	He shook free, striding away from her, but angling his face to look over his shoulder. “How do you not see me as a monster? How can you truly love me?”</p><p>	“Because I know you Loki. I don’t care about where you were born. I only care about the man you are now…”</p><p>	Loki sighed heavily. “I was so ashamed that you could have seen me like that...and now to know you had…”</p><p>	“Hey…” she soothed, trying to hold him again. This time he let her. “I’m just trying to make you see you the way I do. I don’t see you as a monster...or even a Frost Giant. I just see you as you and I will forever be grateful for you…”</p><p>	He allowed his hands to tangle in her hair as he saw the sincerity in her eyes. She had managed to ease his worries so effortlessly. He places a light kiss on her forehead, “Thank you my love”. He sighed. “It’s getting late...you should probably get some sleep. I can take you home unless...unless you want to remain here a little while longer?”</p><p>	Taya grinned at him. “I’d appreciate that…”</p><p>	Loki held her hand all the way back to the guest chambers, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin of the back of her hand. Reluctantly he let her go once he got her inside. “I hope you have a pleasant sleep darling,” he whispered, capturing her lips with his one last time.</p><p>	“Thank you. I will see you in the morning?” He nodded and took his leave, she shut the door behind him, leaning up against it and clutching her chest. She felt so lucky to be so in love and have it reciprocated. She was just a girl from the village, but yet this Prince was interested in her. It felt ridiculous at how much she was reminded of a fairytale.</p><p>	She got into bed and drifted off to sleep quickly, but with sleep came nightmares. She could feel the icy cold lake seeping into her bones, she could hear the fighting nearby, but she couldn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t wake up. She thrashed against whatever was holding her down, trying her best to cry out for help, she was slipping below the water, she was unable to breathe.</p><p>	“Taya! Taya!” she could hear the echoes of a voice calling for her. Was that Loki? “Taya wake up!”</p><p>	Her eyes shot open as she sat up, sharply inhaling and gasping as her lungs filled with air. Loki was perched on the bed beside her and instantly grabbed her, pulling her body against his as she trembled, unable to shake the feeling of the cold.</p><p>	“Taya. It’s me…you’re alright,” he was telling her firmly. “What happened?”</p><p>	It took her a minute to get her bearings to even answer him. She was clutching the front of his shirt, tucking her face into his neck as he rubbed her back. “It was a nightmare. I was back in the lake...I was drowning…”</p><p>	He tensed up. “It’s okay...it was just a dream…”</p><p>	“I know…” she whispered. “I know…”</p><p>	They stayed like that for a long time, while Taya tried to steady her breathing. He was cradling so firmly against him, just waiting for her to come down from her fear.</p><p>	Loki felt a surge of pride as she slowly began to relax. He enjoyed the fact he was able to provide her with some kind of comfort, he might have enjoyed it too much. He tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on his face, not wanting to give her the wrong idea.</p><p>	After all his years of doubting himself, he never would have believed he would be here now. Holding a beautiful girl in his arms as she desperately clung to him like he was the only one that could keep her safe. For so many years he felt like an outcast, like a shadow in Thor’s light, but someone Taya had seen him. She had really seen him, and to his bewilderment she seemed to like what she saw. He would savour this new feeling she had unlocked within him and he wasn’t sure where their future was headed, but he knew he would honour her for as long as she’d let him.</p><p>	“I’m alright. Thank you Loki,” she insisted, climbing out of the hold he had on her and settling back into the bed.</p><p>	He was staring down at her, his eyes searching her with worry. She smiled at him to try and sell the point, thinking he’d probably want to get back to bed seeing as it was the middle of the night.</p><p>	Loki smiled. “I’m pleased that you’re feeling better. There’s nothing more terrifying than being woken by a guard that you were in trouble again. At least this time I didn’t have to rush you to the healers,” he teased.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” she moaned with a small laugh. “You probably want to get back to sleep. I didn’t mean to alarm you…”</p><p>	He caressed her cheek. “It’s okay. You should get some sleep yourself”.</p><p>	Loki was reluctant to leave her, but stood up knowing he had stayed his welcome. His heart jolted when she suddenly grabbed his hand, stopping him from leaving her bedside. When he looked back at her a faint blush had spread across her cheeks.</p><p>	“You could...you could stay the night,” she whispered. “I know it was just a dream, but I feel more comfortable having you here”.</p><p>	A smile pulled at his lips. “How could I say no to that?” he murmured, climbing into her bed next to her, unable to believe his luck.</p><p>	Taya’s small frame immediately curled against him. She happily snuggled into him, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her back and drew her closer. </p><p>	Loki kissed the top of her head as he methodically ran his hand through her hair and down her back. Her eyelashes were already fluttering as her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>	She let out the sweetest sigh of contentment and the sound of it hit him like a drug. Like he would do anything in his power to hear it again.</p><p>	He had to admit, he loved the feeling of holding her in his arms. His whole body tingled with the sensation of having her wrapped up against him. He would trade anything to just stay like this, watching her peaceful face as she slept. If this is what love was he was certain he had never felt it before, at least not like this. He wanted to hang onto it, this new light feeling within him. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>	Suddenly he thought of the scene he pictured while they were in the lake. He ghosted his lips against her forehead, “My Queen…” he whispered.</p><p>	This was followed by a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized he had inadvertently gotten her involved in his scheming. He looked her over as he prayed he wouldn’t regret any of the actions he had already set in motion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki awoke to a facefull of hair. He found himself smiling as he adjusted and pushed her hair out of his face. She was laying with her back against his chest, her head still tucked under his chin, and he had a firm hold with his arms snaked around her waist.</p><p>	She felt so warm in his arms, so soft, so comfortable. He was relishing the way she fit so well against his body, as if she was a connecting puzzle piece. He lay still in an effort not to disturb her, just enjoying the lightness in his heart that he hadn’t felt in such a long time. If they stayed here, like this, he wouldn’t need to have another care in the world.</p><p>	Taya’s eyes fluttered open as she began to stir, pausing for a moment when she felt the weight around her waist. Her eyes dropped to see Loki’s firm grasp on her and she smiled as she gently rolled over to face him.</p><p>	He was already looking at her so tenderly, but the small soft and hesitant smile on his face was enough to make her want to scream at how adorable he was. </p><p>	“Good morning,” she whispered gently, laughing a little when he responded by kissing the tip of her nose.</p><p>	“Good morning sweetheart,” he replied fondly, then followed it up with a soft groan. “I had awoken half expecting your request for me to be in your bed to have been a dream”.</p><p>	Taya snorted and blushed, knowing he didn’t mean for it to sound the way it did. “Every time I wake up here I think it’s a dream…”</p><p>	Loki’s brow furrowed. “You know...you could...you could stay…”</p><p>	She knew he was trying to sound casual about it, but the way his arms had tightened around her gave him away. She tilted her head to kiss him quickly, “I would love to Loki...but the store…”</p><p>	He nodded, knowing that’s what she would have said. He was still unable to hide his disappointment. If he had it his way she would be by his side at all times, she made his life so much more interesting...though she would never be far.</p><p>	Taya softly touched his face. “Hey...I really appreciate the offer, but I can’t let my father down. The bookshop is all I have left of my family”.</p><p>	“I know,” he kissed her forehead. “I know darling...I’m sorry”.</p><p>	A knock sounded at the door, irritating both of them as they were pulled from their comfortable bubble and back into the real world. Loki let out a groan of pure annoyance then got up and strode over to the door, pulling it open.</p><p>	Taya curled up in the bed, pulling the blanket further over her suddenly embarrassed they were about to be caught together.</p><p>	“King Odin is looking for you,” the guard at the door informed Loki dryly. His eyes darted past him at Taya and then back. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but you didn’t return to your room last night...so I had to find you here”.</p><p>	Loki dragged a hand through his hair as he sighed. “Very well. I will meet him in a moment,” the guard nodded as Loki shut the door and turned around. “Duty calls,” he muttered sarcastically, moving over to the side of the bed to kiss Taya goodbye. “Feel free to explore, or wait here for me and I will come fetch you when I’m finished…”</p><p>	“Don’t look so concerned Loki,” Taya teased, stretching her arms above her head as she emerged from the sheets. “I’m not going to explode the second you leave. I’ll be fine”.</p><p>	He smirked, making her laugh as he grabbed her head and stared down at her. “You’d better not,” he finished with a kiss and looked back at her one more time before the door closed behind him.</p><p>	Loki knew he was disheveled, having just woken up and that Odin would not be pleased. He flicked his hand to cast an illusion that he was in his regular Asgardian attire and smoothing out his bedhead. Odin may see right through it, but he didn’t care, he was almost proud.</p><p>	He marched into the Throne room to find Odin waiting for him. “Odin” Loki bowed his head to him, secretly taking delight in the All Father’s look of disapproval at him being referred to so casually. He remembered Odin’s willingness to help him and felt a little guilty.</p><p>	“Loki,” Odin regarded him carefully. “Now that the girl is well I believe that it is time we discussed what she was doing on Knowhere in the first place…”</p><p>	Loki held his breath. He knew this was coming, but he had to make sure he was careful with what he told him. “She heard about it in a book and wanted to see what all the fuss was about…”</p><p>	Odin sighed. “Loki, we all risked our lives for hers. I would suggest you be truthful”.</p><p>	“Fine. It was my curiosities that sent her there. I was curious about a few rare books and she was trying to be helpful by retrieving them for me.”</p><p>	Loki shifted uncomfortably under Odin’s watchful gaze. “What are you planning, Loki?”<br/>	“Nothing,” he lied. “I just heard about a few titles our library did not contain and allowed my curiosity to get the best of me. I never meant for it to go this far. I never would have gotten Taya involved if I knew she could have been in danger. I would never put any of our people in danger”.</p><p>	Odin just stared at him for a moment, though he seemed to buy it. “You mustn't let your curiosities cloud your judgment Loki. You have a duty here and you cannot abandon your destiny”.</p><p>	Loki flinched. He wasn’t keen on the idea of being Thor’s aide for all of eternity, and if everything worked out in his favour, he wouldn’t have to be. Odin couldn’t know about that.</p><p>	“You know. I was skeptical when I saw you heading for the village every day. I knew it must be a call of the heart to have you acting in such a way, and I will admit I wasn’t pleased at first. The girl seems to be a good match for you however, and your mother likes her”.</p><p>	Loki was surprised to feel his heart warm, not knowing how much he needed Odin’s approval. He always convinced himself he didn’t need or want it, but having it now felt good.</p><p>	“Her name is Taya,” Loki told him firmly.</p><p>	A small smile appeared on Odin’s lips. “Yes. Taya. My wish is that you both make each other happy. I see the way she looks at you and what a better man you are because of it”.</p><p>	Loki just nodded, trying to ignore the guilt that was gnawing away at him. Loki did feel completely changed since meeting Taya and experiencing what it was like to have someone love and trust him. All his planning and scheming seemed like something someone else would have done and he found himself wondering if would all be worth it. He blinked hard thinking about all the work he had already put into his ideas for his future and he knew he couldn’t give up now. He would just have to convince Taya that it was the right thing to do and if she truly loved him he was sure she would see it his way.</p><p>	Odin mistook Loki’s far off expression to be that of someone in love. “Go to her Loki. You are dismissed,” he told him gently.</p><p>	Looking for any excuse to leave Loki just bowed his head and took his leave. His thoughts were cloudy as he walked back to the guest room. When he knocked on the door there was no answer. “Taya?” he called through the door softly.</p><p>	“She took a walk,” a guard at the end of the hall informed him.</p><p>	Loki nodded his thanks and set off in the direction she had apparently gone. He was pleased she was becoming more comfortable around the palace. He smirked thinking about her first time here, when they had fallen asleep in the library and how quickly she had fled in her embarrassment.</p><p>	The library. Of course that’s where she would be. Loki slipped into the room as quiet as possible to give himself a moment to observe her. She was completely curled up against the same window they had been before with a book spread open in her lap and a mug of tea in her hands.</p><p>	Taya looked so peaceful it was almost a shame to disturb her, but the way she was biting her lip made it hard for him not to want to kiss it. He made his presence known with a small cough, delighting in the way her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.</p><p>	“What do you have there darling?” he asked, sitting down next to her.</p><p>	“Oh,” she suddenly looked embarrassed and gestured to the book in her hands. “I was just doing a little research about some of the artifacts in Odin’s vault. I’m interested in the history of it all”.</p><p>	Loki’s brow furrowed. He was able to see right through her sudden upbeat explanation and nonchalance. He would wager he knew exactly what she was looking for, and this concerned him.</p><p>	“If you were curious about anything you could have just asked,” he said calmly as he took the book and set it down next to her. He hoped to distract her by gently holding her chin with his thumb and pointer finger as he guided her to look at him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, trying to ignore the way she hesitated before she kissed him back. This was very concerning indeed.</p><p>	Truthfully Taya had been looking for more information about the tesseract. Loki had gone to a lot of trouble to get a hold of the book he had now hidden away somewhere, and she could tell by the way he talked about it that he had a great attachment to it.</p><p>	She just wanted to understand what he was thinking and despite him telling her she could ask, she was positive he wouldn’t be completely honest with her. The book she had been reading mentioned the tesseract once, and only briefly. It stated that it could be used to travel to other dimensions and open portals through time and space. What would Loki need to open a portal for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That Loki...always scheming about something!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day had been a tense one. It seemed both Loki and Taya were avoiding the conversation they desperately needed to have. She was suspicious of his motives and he knew it. He wasn’t quite ready to talk to her about such a big thing just yet. He knew their whole relationship teetered on the balance of how this went and if he allowed himself to admit it, he was terrified he was going to lose her.</p><p>	Loki had walked her back home in the evening. Taya was sad to see him go, but excited to be back in her own space and sleep in her own bed. It didn’t get past her that he had been strange since finding her in the library and she desperately wanted to get to the bottom of it. She knew if she didn’t figure it out soon she would just have to ask him outright what his plans were and deep down she didn’t know if she wanted to know the answer.</p><p>	As he strode down the hallway, his heart was in a permanent state of turmoil. He found himself staring at the guest room door as he passed it, reminding himself she wasn’t there. She was no longer down the hall and he would have to try and sleep tonight without the press of her body against his. Sure, it had only been one night, but it was so comfortable it had changed him.</p><p>	He slipped into his chambers, moving straight for the bookshelf. He fished his hand between the two slats, using his long index finger to pry out the book he had hidden there. He felt a little guilty knowing Taya had risked her life for this book and that he had swooped in to take it and hide it from her. He couldn’t allow her to look through it before he was able to explain himself properly. </p><p>	Propping the book open on his lap as he sat in the window he took a look at the sprawling lad of Asgard below. Would he be ready to do everything necessary to claim what he had been promised? This was the only home he had ever known and then to find out he wasn’t even born here, he wasn’t even Asgardian.</p><p>	He turned his attention back to the book, curiously scanning the pages at the instructions for all kinds of terrifying things. He could see why people were nervous about this book falling into the wrong hands. He was gifted and well trained in the mystical arts thanks to Frigga and he knew he could probably pull most of these off. That wasn’t what drew his attention, he finally flipped to the bit about the tesseract and smiled.</p><p>	Midgard was such a hopeless realm in his opinion. They were decades behind in their technology and here they were thinking they were the most advanced beings. It was sad for them really, they didn’t even know other realms existed and that was slowing their progression. They needed someone to push them in the right direction, they needed someone with excellent leadership skills. Really, they needed him.</p><p>	Loki smiled to himself thinking about what it would be like to have an entire population bowing to him. They would be so grateful for his arrival and he would take his place as their king, much like his father had done. He would prove he was just as capable as Thor at continuing their fathers legacy. </p><p>	Taya would likely protest. She wasn’t as well travelled as him, she was naïve, she wouldn’t understand. It made him nervous, but he told himself he would be able to show her that it would be good for all involved. He could rule with her next to him and the mortals would be so grateful for the knowledge they bestowed upon them.</p><p>	According to the text he would need more than just the tesseract. He would need to find a machine that would harness its energy source and allow him to control the opening of the portal. The mad titan he had spoken to on one of his many disappearances from Asgard had promised him an army. He hoped he would only have to use them as a last resort, but it was nice to know he had that as an option. Thanos had dangled the carrot and Loki had taken it willingly. It was all he wanted after all, to be a leader and to prove to his father he was worth something.</p><p>	Taya wasn’t sleeping either. She was sitting on the floor in the centre of the room trying to find anything she could about the tesseract or space portals. Any information she came across was pretty useless as it only told her what she already knew. Portals could take you from one place to another or one dimension to another. </p><p>	It wasn’t as if she was expecting there to be information about what Loki was specifically planning, but it didn’t stop her from trying. She shuddered remembering the warning that death and destruction followed the book he held in his possession and she prayed that premonition wouldn’t come true.</p><p>	The morning came and Taya was still feeling jittery. She sat in the front room of the bookstore, curled up on her chair with a coffee. A few people had come by and were delighted to see she was back and the store was open again. It warmed her heart that people had actually missed her, though she didn’t feel at liberty to explain where she had been.</p><p>	Just like clockwork, Loki arrived right as she was getting ready to close up shop, much as he had in the beginning. Only this time instead of slinking off quietly to read by himself, he pulled Taya to him, kissing her hard as if he had been waiting all day.</p><p>	Truthfully he had been. It had taken everything out of him to stay at the palace all day, pretending to care about Thor’s coronation and any tasks set for him. All he wanted was to slip out, run down to the village, and spend all day wrapped up in Taya’s company. </p><p>	Now that he had the chance to be in her presence again, he noticed the slight change in the way she carried herself around him. It was as if she was holding something back or hiding something from him. He knew there was no way she would know what he had been planning, but was sure she had come to her own ideas about it all. Clearly it was bothering her.</p><p>	Taya thought she was doing a great job hiding her thoughts. She smiled at Loki, tangled her hand in his hair as he kissed her, and happily asked him how his day was listening to him complain about all the work Odin was having him do. She had no idea that he was reading into every tone or inflection in her voice, his paranoid thoughts getting the best of him.</p><p>	“Darling,” Loki’s eyes flickered towards her suddenly and she could tell by the sternness on his face that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. “I know you’ve been researching the tesseract and it’s time I’m honest with you…”</p><p>	Fear struck Taya’s heart at the look in his eyes. It was as if he was torn between wanting to plead with her or wanting to be angry about something. She gently squeezed his arm to show him she was ready to listen to whatever it was.</p><p>	Loki sighed heavily as he struggled with where to start. “I’m going to rule Midgard,” he blurted, the surprise on Taya’s face forcing him to start explaining and quickly. “The titan Thanos…he showed me a way with the tesseract. We can use it to rule over Midgard and he promised to allow me an army to have at my disposal...in case...well in case they don’t comply. We can have everything we’ve ever wanted…”</p><p>	Taya pulled away from him, horror on her face. “Everything we’ve wanted? Loki...when have I ever implied that I wanted to rule over people? Midgard doesn’t need a ruler. They don’t want one”.</p><p>	“They do. Darling, we could help them advance. We would be good for them!”</p><p>	She was shaking her head roughly. “There is no we Loki. I will not be a part of this…” </p><p>Loki’s eyes were sad as he tried to reach out and hold her, she shied away but he gripped her wrist to hold her in place. Her eyes locked on the tight grip he held on her and then back to his face. Tears springing to her eyes.</p><p>	“Why am I not good enough for you?” she asked quietly.</p><p>	It felt as if she had stabbed a dagger into his heart. “Taya...why would you say that? You’re not just good enough for me...you make me better”.</p><p>	“If that were true you wouldn’t need this fantasy of yours,” the tears were falling heavily now. “Loki I love you and I want what’s best for you. If you try and take Midgard they will fight back. This whole idea is completely wrong, it’s not like you”.</p><p>	“You barely know me,” Loki said suddenly, his voice a low growl. “You think you do, but you don’t. I’ve had this plan in the works for a long time now. I will complete it with or without you…”</p><p>	Taya tried to pull herself away, but his grip was too strong. “Let me go,” she told him gently at first. “Loki. Let me go now,” she demanded firmly the second time.</p><p>	He finally relented. “Taya. I really believed you would understand…”</p><p>	“Did I seem like someone that would want to partake in world domination?” she asked him quietly. “Loki, just stop and think about what you’re planning. Really think about it. Do you have no morals? Will you truly stop at nothing to lead? The mortals won’t see you as their saviour; they will see you as a villain”.</p><p>	Loki sighed heavily and thought to himself for a long few moments. “No, you’re right. I’m so sorry,” this time when he stepped forward to touch her, she let him. He tucked her hair behind her ears. “I didn’t mean to upset you darling,” he whispered. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had let this consume him. It had been consuming him for far too long.</p><p>	Taya was ashamed at how well the lowering of his voice worked on her. She shuddered as he cupped her cheek and smiled at her softly. “Can’t you just take solace with me? We’d be happy here together…”</p><p>	After some time he smiled, planting a hesitant kiss on her cheek. “You’re right. You’ve put it in perspective for me. You’re the first one who made me see it that way…”</p><p>	She laughed a little bit. “I’m sorry if I was being brutally honest with you. I just want you to think of it as a big picture and I don’t want anything to happen to you. If you were to try and take control of Midgard they would fight back. They would try and kill you Loki, and I can’t let you do that”.</p><p>	Loki smiled at her. “You’re right, but If I’m not going to go through with it I’m going to have to speak with Thanos. I don’t think he’ll be pleased”.</p><p>	She gently rubbed his cheek. “We will figure it out together. I’m proud of you,” she kissed him quickly.</p><p>	Loki was silent for a little while, his fingers combing absentmindedly through Taya’s hair. His mind was elsewhere and Taya tilted his head back to look at her in an effort to get his attention. “Are you okay?”</p><p>	A smile tugged at his lips. “Yes. I will set out in the morning to deal with what I’ve done,” he kissed her forehead gently. “Don’t even try to tell me you’re coming with me. I promise I’ll see you when I get back”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had left two days ago and the longer he was gone the bigger the knot in Taya’s stomach grew. She wasn’t sure how long it would take for him to find Thanos and return to Asgard, but every day made her more and more concerned.</p><p>	It wasn’t as if she could talk to anyone about it either. Helena was poking around and trying to figure out why Taya was so spacy, though she was delighted to find out their relationship had progressed. Taya had rolled her eyes at Helena’s delight, not sure exactly what to call their relationship, but was happy with whatever it was.</p><p>	As the hours ticked by, Taya wondered about visiting the palace to talk to Thor about Loki, to see if he had heard anything. She knew the Princes’ weren’t necessarily close, so she wondered how much Loki had told him. The last thing she wanted to do was to get him into any more trouble than he was already in, but the worrying anxiety was mounting.</p><p>	She spent a great deal of time pacing around the bookstore as if it would help. At this point she was surprised she hadn’t worn a mark in the carpet. Unable to take it anymore, she locked up at the end of the day and headed for the palace.</p><p>	The entire way there she wondered if she was being completely irrational and if it was crazy to march into the palace and expect to immediately find Thor. Regardless, she had to try.</p><p>	As she approached the gates the guards barely spared her a second glance. She had to hide a smile, knowing that Loki would have demanded she be allowed to come and go as she pleased, as if she belonged there like the rest of the nobility. </p><p>	Taya had to hide her amusement at the fact she found Thor almost immediately. He was roaming around the back gardens of the place looking rather peaceful. She almost talked herself out of disturbing him, but fortunately he saw her first.</p><p>	A wide smile pulled across his lips as he approached her quickly. “Lady Taya! What brings you to these parts?”</p><p>	“H-hi Thor,” she had to focus on what she was asking him. “I was just wondering if you’ve...if you’ve heard anything from Loki”.</p><p>	Thor’s brow furrowed. “Not since he left on his mission he wouldn’t tell me anything about. I would have thought he would have provided you with more information…”</p><p>	Taya shook her head doing her best to make it convincing. “No, he just said he had something he had to do and that he would be back in a few days. I’m worried about him”.</p><p>	Thor clapped her shoulder probably harder than he meant to. “Not to worry. Loki is very cunning and he will be fine, whatever it is. If there’s one thing I know about Loki it’s that he has a way with words and if he didn’t tell you something, there’s a good reason for it. I’ve seen the way my brother acts around you and I understand his fondness for you...he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that,” Thor told her earnestly.</p><p>	Taya had to keep herself from blushing remembering how he gave up his ideas of leadership with Thanos for her. “Thank you Thor. That’s just what I needed to hear”.</p><p>	The blond’s grin widened, which she didn’t think would be possible. “Now that you’re here...why don’t you join us for dinner?”</p><p>	“Oh I couldn’t impose!”</p><p>	“Nonsense,” Thor linked arms with her. “You are my guest here and I insist”.</p><p>	Taya just nodded numbly and allowed Thor to walk her back inside towards the dining hall. Heads turned to look at the two of them as they entered and it instantly made her self conscious. Thor of course didn’t notice at all.</p><p>	“Friends! You remember Lady Taya? I invited her to dine with us,” Thor told them all happily.</p><p>	Taya offered a small wave, but was immediately pulled into a seat with people hugging her or reaching across the table to shake her hand. The warm welcome made her feel less awkward and she was grateful for their friendship. They had been partially responsible for saving her life after all.</p><p>	“How are you feeling these days?” Sif asked from the seat across from her.</p><p>	“I’m doing much better. I’m back on my feet and back to work,” Taya smiled. “I don’t think I can ever thank you all enough.</p><p>	Sif smiled. “We were doing our duty and protecting...a friend”.</p><p>	Taya’s heart felt warm at the concept of gaining new friends. It wasn’t often she met new people around here and to be welcomed into this group of fierce warriors felt amazing.</p><p>	The conversation moved on to all kinds of different things. Taya followed her usual pattern of stepping back from the conversation to observe, smiling to herself at the animated way Fandral was telling a story. </p><p>	She didn’t really understand Loki’s indifference towards them. They were the complete opposite of his refined and quiet demeanor, but they were decent people. It must be the obvious adoration of his brother that made him turn up his nose. Taya found herself smiling at the image of Loki trying to pretend Fandral wasn’t funny.</p><p>	She felt a pang in her chest at how much she missed him. It was crazy to her that she lived a completely different life not so long ago, one where he didn’t know she existed and she had been fine with that. Now being away from him for a matter of days felt like a piece of her was missing. Love was a strange thing indeed.</p><p>	Taya insisted she was fine to walk home alone after bidding the group farewell for the evening. She was enjoying the cool night breeze rustling through her hair as she went, still buzzing from the effects of dinner.</p><p>	For a moment or two she had forgotten her concern for Loki, but in the silence her mind immediately went back there. Where could he be? She wanted to go after him, but knew she didn’t even know where to start.</p><p>	Sleep didn’t come easy for her. She tossed and turned and was wide awake before the sun the next morning. She got out of bed and opened the curtains, looking out at the village below, hoping to see Loki’s tall form striding to greet her. The streets were completely empty so she let out a slow sigh and went to make herself a tea.</p><p>	She continued her morning routine, though she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day. She forced herself to open the shop and begin going through the new arrivals, trying to shake off the fear that was grabbing at her heart.</p><p>	When the bell on the door jingled, she startled, straightening up and rushing into the front room. She allowed hope to swell in her chest as she imagined Loki standing in the doorway. She immediately deflated to find Erik standing there instead.</p><p>	“Morning Erik,” she tried her best to sound cheerful. It was hard to place the expression on Erik’s face at the moment. He looked a bit like the cat that swallowed the canary. “How can I help you?”</p><p>	Erik raised an eyebrow. “You’re awfully calm. Have you not heard?”</p><p>	At those words Taya felt her heart begin to beat overtime. “Heard what?” she demanded.</p><p>	His smirk grew wider. “I knew that Loki was bad news. I knew it”.</p><p>	“Erik. Tell me what happened,” she snipped at him, feeling fire burning within her.</p><p>	Erik lazily walked towards her, all too happy to be the one to tell her. “Your lover has apparently gone on a destructive rampage. He’s currently on Midgard, tearing the place apart. Odin is getting ready to send Thor after him…”<br/>	Taya’s heart plummeted. “No. That’s not possible,” but the look on Erik’s face told her otherwise. Tears sprang to her eyes, first she felt betrayed but then convinced herself something had happened. There had to be an explanation for why he would do something like this.</p><p>	She shoved past Erik, not even caring to lock up the store as she ran for the palace. By the time she got there she was completely disheveled and out of breath.</p><p>	“Sif!” she saw the warrior marching down the hallway looking positively furious. “Is what they’re saying true?”</p><p>	Sif looked at her, for a moment she looked sympathetic, but she eventually nodded. “Loki has taken it too far this time,” she told her firmly.</p><p>	“I have to go with Thor. I have to figure out what happened. I don’t think this is 100% Loki’s doing,” Taya pleaded.</p><p>	Thor was coming down the hall from the opposite direction. “You’re not a warrior,” Sif reminded her.</p><p>	“I know. I know I’m not, but I have to help him,” Taya turned to Thor. “Please Thor. Let me talk to him, I’m sure there’s an explanation. I’m sure I can stop him”.</p><p>	Thor and Sif exchanged a look before Thor nodded. She wasn’t used to seeing him this serious and unjoyful. “Very well. Sif, take Lady Taya and get her fitted for battle armour and get her a weapon”.</p><p>	“I’m sure that’s not necessary-”</p><p>	“C’mon,” Sif cut her off, linking arms with her and pulling her down the hall. “You’re going to have to be able to defend yourself”.</p><p>	Taya nodded, her stomach immediately feeling nauseous at the idea of having to fight against Loki. She tried to choke back the tears and prove to SIf that she’s not just some weak useless girl.</p><p>	Before she knew it, she was dressed in armour similar to Sif’s and standing next to Thor at the bifrost. Heimdall was ready to send them to Midgard and Thor glanced over at her. “Are you ready?”</p><p>	“Yes,” she breathed and the white light surrounded her. When her vision adjusted she took in the completely foriegn surroundings.</p><p>	“Welcome to Midgard,” Thor squeezed her arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh...that was short lived</p><p>....sorry &lt;3 but it's just not Loki without a little bit of turmoil!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was much easier to tell Thor and Loki were related when Thor was like this. Sure, it wasn’t by blood, but they were definitely raised the same. Thor wore a scowl and had become more aggressive than Taya had ever seen him. It was clear he was both scared for his brother, but equally angry.</p><p>	Somehow, unbeknown to her, he traced Loki to some kind of flying contraption above them. Thunder and lighting raged around them, but Taya didn’t feel like she was in any danger knowing that Thor had control of it.</p><p>	That’s when he suddenly picked her up in one arm as if she was no more than a ragdoll, and launched them both into the air with the use of Mjolnir. Taya barely had a moment to gasp in shock before Thor landed them in the doorway of the flying ship that had been left open for whatever reason.</p><p>	The people on the aircraft leapt to their feet in complete surprise. Taya felt her heart catch when she saw Loki sitting there, his hands bound behind his back.</p><p>	“He is Asgard’s property and he will be coming with us,” Thor demanded, launching forward to grab at Loki.</p><p>	“Excuse you? Where the hell did you come from?” the dark haired man tried to step in between them.</p><p>	Thor effortlessly shoved him aside and forcefully grabbed Loki. “Hello brother,” Loki muttered sarcastically as Thor dragged him to the edge of the plane.</p><p>	“We weren’t done with him,” another man said sternly.</p><p>	Thor didn’t even pay him another glance, he was too busy snarling at Loki. Loki’s eyes were glazed and different. As they reached where Taya was still standing it was as if he saw right through her.</p><p>	Much to Taya’s annoyance, Thor threw an arm hastily around her and leapt off the ship. She was dragged into the cold, wet darkness and did not enjoy the feeling of free falling towards the ground.</p><p>	Mercifully, Thor helped her land properly, leaving Loki to roll in the grass. Once Thor was sure Taya was alright, he pulled Loki to his feet. “Listen here Loki-”</p><p>	A man in a metal suit took Thor out around the waist, sending him flying back into the forest below. “I’m listening…” Loki muttered sarcastically.</p><p>	“What is wrong with you?” Taya seethed, her heart breaking at Loki’s clear indifference towards her. She saw Thor being teamed up on by the two men from the ship. “Wait here,” she growled, before launching herself down the hill.</p><p>	She wasn’t much of a fighter, but at least she could try and help better explain what was going on. Thor didn’t seem to realize they were angry he was trying to kidnap their prisoner, they probably assumed they had come to help him.</p><p>	“Stop! Stop!” Taya cried watching them all attack each other. “We’re here on behalf of Asgard. We are here to remove Loki from your realm and he will be punished accordingly!”</p><p>	Unfortunately it fell on deaf ears. Thor was holding his own just fine, but Taya was nervous he may injure the mortals. That was the last thing they needed. Without even thinking about it, Taya put herself in between the man in the blue suit and Thor.</p><p>	“Hey! Stop!” she tried to make her voice louder. The man in the blue suit was winding up for a punch, but immediately stopped when he saw her. “We’re here to help you with Loki. We know what he’s been doing is wrong. Please, I’m sure we can talk about this”.</p><p>	The man in the metal armour landed on the ground and flipped up his helmet. “And who might you be?”</p><p>	“Taya. I’m from Asgard, much like Loki and this is his brother Thor, but we mean no harm. We have come to put a stop to Loki and his tricks”.</p><p>	The man snorted. “I’d say they're little more than tricks”.</p><p>	Taya gestured to the hill where they had left Loki. “Please, he’s going to get away if we can’t pull it together!”</p><p>	She was so thankful to find herself back on the plane, nestled in between Thor and Loki and headed for this base. The two men sat wearily across from them, clear distrust on their face. The red haired female from the front of the plane seemed friendly and unbothered however.</p><p>	They were quickly introduced as Natasha, Tony, and Steve and were filled in on Loki’s antics. Taya’s heart dropped a little more with each accusation. He had demanded the mortals kneel to him and had already killed a few people.</p><p>	“Loki...what the hell happened to you when you left?” she mumbled to him, but got no response.</p><p>	When they arrived at the flying base everything was a blur. Taya was ushered inside next to Thor and hastily introduced to the rest of the team including Bruce Banner, Agent Maria Hill, Agent Phil Coulson and Director Nick Fury.</p><p>	The two Asgardians had to scramble to ensure no one believed they were there to attack, like Loki seemed to be. After Thor pointed out how Odin’s rule had protected Midgard for centuries they backed off.</p><p>	Taya was numb and a little shaky after the interrogation, thinking about how glassy eyes and weird Loki had seemed. It bothered her that he didn’t seem to care about his actions, or how they could have affected her.</p><p>	“You don’t look so good,” the red haired woman stood next to her. “Maybe you should take a seat. Long...uh...journey from Asgard?”</p><p>	Taya just nodded slowly. “Not long, just bothersome,” she pointed out with a small laugh despite herself. </p><p>	The other woman sat next to her at a long table. Some of the men were already seated as they talked about what they would do with Loki. Thor was still demanding he be returned to Asgard, but Director Fury wanted him to answer for his crimes here first.</p><p>	“So Loki is Thor’s adopted brother?” Natasha asked and Taya answered with another nod. “Then who is he to you?”</p><p>	Taya gulped. “Well...I thought he loved me, but I’m starting to think I was wrong…”</p><p>	Natasha’s eyes wided. “Oh. I’m sorry. That’s not a great feeling”.</p><p>	The warmth and sincerity in her voice made Taya smile. “You’re right, it’s not. I need to talk with him. I need to understand what happened…”</p><p>	“...we will send Romanov down to interrogate the prisoner. She has a way of getting things out of people,” the director was saying.</p><p>	“I vote we send Taya,” Natasha said firmly. “If he’s going to talk to anyone. It will be her…”</p><p>	Suddenly all eyes were on her and Taya fidgetted nervously. “I would like a chance to ask him a few things…”</p><p>	Fury’s eye was focused on her for a moment, then he nodded. “All right then. We will do good cop, bad cop. Taya, you will go to him as a friend and if he doesn’t tell us what we want...Romanov you’re next…”</p><p>	“And then me,” Thor said firmly. Taya could tell by the ridgid way he was holding his body he wanted to get in there right away and wasn’t taking kindly to being told what to do.</p><p>	Taya nodded in agreement as they were dismissed. Sudden nerves wracking her body as the idea of having to speak with Loki loomed over her. She realized with a start that she shouldn’t be nervous to speak with him. She deserved answers and if he truly loved her like he claimed he did, she should have nothing to fear. The sinking feeling only grew larger however, wondering if he would even provide her with the truth, and whether or not the truth was only going to make her feel worse.</p><p>	Tony was cracking jokes in a clear effort to get her mind off of it, but when the guards led Loki passed the glass wall of the room, her eyes followed him. He shot her a look and even smiled slightly at the sight of her. He couldn’t possibly be pleased with himself...could he?</p><p>	First she had to wait until the guards safely got him in the holding cell, and then they monitored him for a while on the large screen. Loki just stood at the edge of the glass, his arms clasped behind him, the expression on his face was completely black aside from his natural smirk. Hours passed and he didn’t do a thing.</p><p>	Each shaky step echoed down the hallway as she made her way to the holding cell. She could feel her body trembling, no matter how hard she fought against it. She took a few steadying breaths and tried to look more composed than she felt. In the back of her mind she kept thinking about all the worst case scenarios. That he had lied to her, that he had never loved her, and that his only true desire was power.</p><p>	Her mind went to how he cared for her when she fell ill. How he had risked his life to save her, when he took her to his mothers garden and confessed his feelings for her. That couldn’t have been fake...could it? And what would have been the point. </p><p>	A low chuckle startled her out of her thoughts as she stepped in the room. Loki’s piercing eyes had locked on her and he looked different...she had never seen him look so feral.</p><p>	“Loki…” she started, but the sentence died on her lips.</p><p>	He moved closer to the edge of the glass, towering over her. “I wondered when you’d come. I wondered when you’d come to take a closer look at the monster…”</p><p>	“We’ve been over this. You’re not a monster,” she tried to sound firm.</p><p>	Loki adopted a cat-like grin. “I tried to warn you. I tried to tell you that I’m untrustworthy, unlovable...a monstrosity!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taya tilted her chin up to him in an effort to look defiant. “Loki. I just need to know what happened when you went to Thanos. I thought you were going to tell him you wouldn’t do this…”</p><p>	The laugh that came from his lips made her skin crawl. His eyes glazed over her and once again seemed as if he couldn’t see her. “There was never a choice dear Taya. These things had been put in motion long before you and there was no escaping it. Thanos needed me. He needed me to become who I truly am…”</p><p>	“I don’t understand what you’re saying…”</p><p>	“This was destiny. The way things were meant to be. I’m just fulfilling my part…”</p><p>	Taya shook her head in disbelief, her hair hanging in her face as she tilted her head downwards to hide the fact she was close to tears. “So everything you said to me before. About me...being enough for you...it was a lie. You’re just power hungry…”</p><p>	Loki was silent for a moment. He tilted his head to the side as he stared at her as if he was trying to figure something out. His mannerisms felt strange and off, as if something had been unlocked within him. It was almost difficult for Taya to recognize him as the same person.</p><p>	“I offered you the chance to rule alongside me, but you turned it down…”</p><p>	“That’s not what this is about. Innocent people have died Loki. How many more until you’re satisfied?”</p><p>	He snarled and slammed his fist against the glass. “As many as it takes!” he seethed.</p><p>	Taya instinctively took a step back, but was annoyed with herself. She forced herself to make eye contact. “What did Thanos do to you? He’s manipulating you…” There was a sudden flash of something else in his eyes, but it was quickly hidden. “Just tell me what he did to you…”</p><p>	“So what’s the deal now then? Are you pals with the heroes?” he asked bitterly.</p><p>	Taya narrowed her eyes. “I know you’re deflecting, but so what if I am? I told you the mortals would defend themselves. Why won’t you tell me what happened Loki?”</p><p>	“Because there’s nothing to tell. You just don’t want to admit that this is who I really am. You’ve seen what I’m capable of and you’re horrified…”</p><p>	“You’re lying to me. This isn’t who you are and you know it. There’s something wrong and I will figure out what it is,” and with that she turned on her heel and strode away from him, not bothering to look back at the expression on his face.</p><p>	Unsurprisingly, everyone had been listening and watching on the monitors and they turned to stare at her as she entered. She shot them a timid smile, but they looked concerned.</p><p>	“Lady Taya...you said something is wrong with him?” Thor asked, his arms folded over his chest.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “There’s definitely something off about him. Something just isn’t right,” she took a long shaky breath.</p><p>	“You did great,” Natasha squeezed her arm to comfort her and she returned it with a grateful smile.</p><p>	“One thing we need to talk about is Thanos…” Fury looked concerned as he stared her down.</p><p>	Taya gulped. “Loki had been told by Thanos that he would be able to rule over Midgard. Loki believed if Thor was destined to rule Asgard, then he should rightfully be the ruler of something as well. Odin had promised Loki that he was destined for greatness as well...and I guess being Thor’s advisor wasn’t good enough for him. Thanos found Loki when he was at his lowest, having just found out he was adopted and had promised him everything he could have hoped for. I tried to talk Loki out of his plans and I thought I had gotten through to him. He had told me he was going to tell Thanos he couldn’t hold up his end of the bargain and well...the next time I saw him he was here on Midgard and well...you all know the rest…”</p><p>	The group was silent as they stared at her. “We need to learn more about this Thanos,” Fury said seriously and the others nodded.</p><p>	Unsurprisingly, neither Natasha or Thor were able to get more information from Loki. Everyone was just growing increasingly more frustrated, Thor especially.</p><p>	Everyone had jumped into research mode, trying to figure out anything and everything about Thanos. Thor had heard of him in stories, calling him ‘the mad titan’ and knowing he wasn’t one to be messed with. He was horrified his brother had somehow met him, because now look where Loki was.</p><p>	“Hey...I just want to tell you that you did great back there,” Natasha told her with a smile, sitting down next to her in the kitchen and offering her some tea.</p><p>	Taya accepted it gratefully. “Thank you,” she told her quietly. She was still feeling pretty rattled by the whole situation. “I’m truly sorry Loki has brought this all upon you all now…”</p><p>	Natasha just shrugged. “It’s what we’re here for...to defend the Earth. I just can’t imagine how tough this is for you. What makes you say something happened to Loki? If you don’t mind me asking…”</p><p>	She shook her head. “This isn’t the Loki I knew...or thought I knew. He was so gentle, so loving...well it’s true he did have some desire to be a ruler like Thor, he never would have gone this far unless he was being manipulated. He’s the god of mischief, but this is far beyond mischief and his usual bit of fun,” she sighed heavily, raking her hands through her long hair. “Plus, his eyes seem glassy and the way he holds himself has changed. It’s like he can’t truly see me, when I’m talking to him it’s like he’s just looking through me…” she let out a soft groan and Natasha was squeezing her arm in sympathy.</p><p>	“We will figure it out…” she told her confidently.</p><p>	Taya nodded. She wasn’t sure how they were going to figure it out, but she trusted this group and was relieved they had found them.</p><p>	Thor was pacing by the monitor that was focused on Loki. Loki was just continuing to stand there with a strange smirk on his face as if he was waiting for something. Taya got up and walked over to Thor in an effort to calm him down. </p><p>	Taya touched his arm. “How are you doing Thor?”</p><p>	Thor turned his face to look at her, he was never good at hiding emotions and pain was written all over it. “What has he done Taya?”</p><p>	She hung her head, shaking it sadly. “I do not know Thor. I swear to you, I tried to stop him. He told me he would never let things get this far…”</p><p>	Thor placed his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye. “Dear Taya...this isn’t your fault,” he told her firmly.</p><p>	“I told him to tell Thanos he wouldn’t go along with his plans…” she said quietly. “He went back to him on my account. What if Thanos did something to him, hurt him, manipulated him...it will have been my fault…”</p><p>	Thor pulled her against his chest for a hug. “It isn’t your fault Taya. Ever since we were children Loki has had a talent of getting himself in all kinds of situations. Whatever has happened would have happened if you were in his life or not...and I personally am glad you’re in his life. This could have been much much worse if he didn’t have your love and support”.</p><p>	She felt tears prickle her eyes and tucked her face into Thor’s shoulder in an effort to hide the fact she was crying. Thor was instinctively rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion. “I love him Thor...I truly do…” she moaned. “How can I still love him after what he’s done? What’s wrong with me?”</p><p>	Thor chuckled and she felt it rumble in his chest. “Nothing is wrong with you Taya,” he told her gently. “He’s my brother and I too will love him no matter what he does...but that doesn’t mean we have to be happy with him right now…”</p><p>	She nodded with a small laugh and turned her face up to look at him. “Good...because I am very much not happy with him right now…”</p><p>	The taller man smiled down at her, smoothing her hair back from her face. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this. I promise you that everything is going to be alright”.</p><p>	Taya wasn’t sure how Thor could make this promise and be so confident that he could keep it. But Thor always spoke with such conviction and certainty it was hard to disagree with him. She couldn’t help but think he would make a great king some day and smiled at the thought of it.</p><p>	“There’s a smile,” Thor told her with a slight laugh.</p><p>	She nodded. “Thanks Thor. You’ve been very helpful”. She couldn’t help notice how much he had calmed down as well. </p><p>	Nick Fury had attempted to get everyone's attention. “I suggest y'all get some sleep. We will be landing tomorrow and you will all need to be fresh…”</p><p>	There were lots of nods and murmurs as the team packed up for the day. Heading their separate ways. “I’ll show you where you can sleep,” Steve told her and she nodded as she followed him down the hall.</p><p>	They came to a room with a series of bunks in it. Taya had never seen such tiny beds, let alone ones that were stacked together like that.</p><p>	“Sorry, there’s only a few bunks left. Taya you can take that top one there, and Thor you’re good to use the bottom one on this side…”</p><p>	“Thank you Steve…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His long arms wrapped around her as he drew her in for a tight hug. Her head tucked perfectly under his chin, as he tilted his head to bury his face in her hair. Though his grasp around her was firm, she could still feel him shaking as he drew a deep breath. She was so comfortable like this, she never wanted this moment to end.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her hair. “I’m so sorry...I just couldn’t lose you…” his voice sounded far away, small, and sad.</p><p>	She struggled to turn her head to look at him, but he held her firmly in place. “What’s happening? Why did you-”</p><p>	“Shh…” he soothed, cutting her off and trailing his long fingers down her back. “Just know you mean the world to me...that I’m doing this for you…”</p><p>	“Doing what for me? Please tell me what’s going on…” she was startled to realize she had started to cry. “Please…” she begged.</p><p>	She felt him shudder against her. “I love you...always remember that I love you…”</p><p>	“Taya…” she felt herself being shaken, a second voice coming into play. “Taya!”</p><p>	Her eyes snapped open as she felt suddenly cold. Thor was looking down at her in the bed, soft concern in his eyes.</p><p>	“T-thor?” She was completely disoriented. “But...but Loki…”</p><p>	Thor’s brow furrowed. “What of Loki?”</p><p>	Her eyes were scanning around the tiny room as if she expected to see him there. The realization slowly dawned on her that it had been a dream. “I thought…”</p><p>	“You sounded like you were having a nightmare,” Thor told her, rubbing her arm. “Are you alright?”</p><p>	She blinked a few times, willing her eyes to adjust. “Yes I’m alright...it just felt so real…”</p><p>	“Was it about Loki?”</p><p>	Taya just nodded. “He was apologizing. He said he loved me…”</p><p>	Thor’s eyes were sad. “He does love you Taya...and he should apologize,” he laughed a little. “Your mind is giving you what you need to hear. Try and get back to sleep…”</p><p>	She nodded, still feeling hollow as Thor climbed back into his own bed. She lay awake staring at the ceiling, waiting for Thor to fall back asleep. As soon as she heard his breathing deepen, she slipped out of the room and went down the hall to the bathroom to change.</p><p>	Taya was grateful they had provided her a change of clothes, but the black pants and top felt strange to her as she slid them on. She fixed her hair in the mirror and took a few steadying breaths, before sneaking back down the hallway.</p><p>	It was the middle of the night and everyone, aside from some of the night crew, would be asleep. She knew as long as she avoided the main control area she would be unseen.</p><p>	The hallway was dark, but she could see the faint glow of the lights in Loki’s cell. They had been dimmed a little for nighttime, but were still bright enough that he could be seen at all times.</p><p>	Loki had been provided a cot, but instead was sitting in the corner of the cell, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His head was tilted back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, and his eyes closed.</p><p>	As if he could sense her, the second she approached the glass his eyes snapped open, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Have you come to break me out?” His voice was low and smooth as silk.</p><p>	Taya shook her head. “Do you honestly think I would do that?”</p><p>	He stood slowly and stretched as he moved closer to the front of the cell, all the while playing the part of the caged animal. “No. You are much too noble,” he rolled his eyes as if she was boring him. “Then why have you come? In the middle of the night nonetheless…”</p><p>	“I had a dream,” as soon as she said it she realized how childish she sounded. “It...it felt real so I had to know if you had anything to do with it”.</p><p>	He raised a dark eyebrow. “I am unable to manipulate dreams…” he told her firmly, though his expression was pained.</p><p>	“Well then what was it?” she asked, but received no reply. Tears were spilling down her face. “Please...I need to know if you meant it or if I fabricated it in my own mind…”</p><p>	“Just go Taya…”</p><p>	“W-what?”</p><p>	She turned to see his face full of emotion, and it broke her heart watching him scramble to erase it. To pretend nothing bothered him. Just like that his face had returned to impassive stone.</p><p>	Taya pressed her hand up to the glass. “You can talk to me...please Loki. I just need to know what happened to you…”</p><p>	“I-I can’t,” he mumbled so quickly she almost missed it.</p><p>	She was staring at him now, feeling like she had broken through the ice that seemed to have surrounded him. “Loki...was that you or was it a dream? And did you mean what you said?”</p><p>	Taya waited for a few moments. Loki just stood ridgid with his head hung, unable to look at her. When it was clear she wasn’t going to get an answer, frustration overwhelmed her and she turned to leave. She had just pushed open the door when she thought she heard a whisper in her ear.</p><p>	“I meant every word…”</p><p>	She looked back over her shoulder at him to find his cool blue eyes staring sadly at her. The moment they made eye contact he turned away, walking back to the corner of the cell. She felt her heart skip a beat, that had been him for a brief moment.</p><p>	“Gods...what happened to you?” she muttered under her breath, forcing herself to continue walking until she got to the kitchen.</p><p>	“You look like you could use a coffee.” Tony was already there, waiting for the pot to brew and raised his eyebrows at the sight of her.</p><p>	“You’re up early…”</p><p>	He chuckled. “As are you...is it safe to assume you were visiting our friend downstairs?” he asked as he slid a cup of coffee in front of her. “Do you guys even drink this stuff?”</p><p>	Taya couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m willing to give it a try,” she took a sip and smiled at the taste. “And yes...I’m convinced Thanos is holding something over him. There is no way he would have done this on his own…”</p><p>	“Thor told me he wanted to rule Earth though on his own…”</p><p>	She nodded. “Yes, but in his mind you all would want his assistance. He thought he was doing you a favour…” she saw the look on Tony’s face. “I know...he was misguided. I set him straight and he wasn’t going to do this...until he went back to talk to Thanos. I wish I went...I wish I knew what happened…”</p><p>	Tony shook his head. “If you went, you would likely be in the same boat. Be glad you had some sense to stay home…”</p><p>	Taya looked at him sadly. “It was Loki that insisted I stayed home…”</p><p>	Tony just nodded at her and took a sip of his own coffee. “Well that was good of him at least…”</p><p>	“What were you doing when Loki arrived? Something must have drawn him here specifically,” Taya asked.</p><p>	“SHIELD was working on discovering the power of the tesseract-”</p><p>	“What?” Taya almost choked on her coffee. “But the tesseract is on Asgard…”</p><p>	Tony furrowed her brow. “I don’t know what to tell you, but SHIELD has had it in their possession for years now…”</p><p>	Her mind was spinning. “Loki has been fascinated by the tesseract and its capabilities. Thanos must have sent him here for it...for the real one…”</p><p>	Tony just looked more concerned. “Loki had it. When he arrived he took it. We don’t know where it is now or what he wanted from it…”</p><p>	“I read about it in a book on Asgard. It is said to show you things. Other worlds, deepest desires...Loki was going on about prophecies. He must just be doing whatever Thanos told him must happen. He seemed so haunted like he’s being forced to do this to prevent something else…”</p><p>	Tony’s eyes widened. “He loves you…”</p><p>	“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>	“If Thanos found out, that would be an easy way to manipulate him…” Tony pointed out.</p><p>	Taya went to reply, this had to be the answer...but she was cut off by the sound of alarm bells. The two of them jumped up and ran into the control room, just in time to see a hole be blasted in the side of the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just kind of brushed over the events of Avengers...we all know what happened hahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Absolute chaos ensured afterward they were losing altitude fast. Bruce was looking for the location of the tesseract and had apparently found it, but Loki was apparently trying to provoke him. He wanted to bring out ‘the big guy’ and it looked like he was going to get his way.</p><p>	Tony and Steve were outside, trying to fix the broken engine to keep them in the air. Agents were rushing around trying to find Loki who was now loose on the ship.</p><p>	“One more engine and we won’t be in the air anymore,” Maria Hill was saying quickly to one of the control </p><p>	“What can I do?” Taya was asking desperately.</p><p>	“Go check on Natasha and Bruce,” Maria directed.</p><p>	She nodded and set off for the lower portion of the ship. She heard a low growl and knew that Bruce had transformed. She heard glass smashing and saw Natasha running for her life with the Hulk behind her. She tried to come up with a way to help, when suddenly Thor blasted through and sent the Hulk flying back.</p><p>	“We are not your enemies Banner,” Thor breathed.</p><p>	Taya whooped with relief to see Thor and ran to Natasha. “Are you alright?”</p><p>	“I’m fine,” she insisted, slowly pulling herself to her feet.</p><p>	Thor and the Hulk kept fighting, Thor trying desperately to reason with him. Suddenly a SHIELD jet appeared outside the window and fired through at the Hulk. He turned and leapt out the window and onto the jet, the two of them falling away out of sight.</p><p>	“Barton is in the east wing. Does anybody copy?” Fury’s voice sounded from Natasha’s communication device.</p><p>	Natasha was still shaking. “This is Romanov. I copy…” and she set off.</p><p>	Taya ran up the stairs two at a time and saw something on the screen that shook her to her core. Somehow Loki had escaped the cage, and Thor was now in it instead. Loki hit a button and Thor was rocketing out towards the ground.</p><p>	Taya screamed in horror as he fell. Thor felt like all she had at this point, and now he was gone as well. She said a little prayer that he would find a say to survive, knowing how strong he was. </p><p>	She felt sick to her stomach as she sat in the control room next to Steve and Tony. They had gotten the ship back under control, but they found out that Agent Coulson had been killed by Loki. She had only met him briefly, but he seemed like a good man and she was struggling to believe Loki would do such a thing.</p><p>	Loki was somehow long gone and now they were trying to figure out how to defeat him. Tony had stormed off, Steve following after him. Taya was then left alone with Maria Hill and Nick Fury.</p><p>	“I have to say I don’t see what you saw in that guy,” Fury told her gruffly.</p><p>	Taya just nodded knowing that was understandable. She got up, walking into the hallway to take a deep breath. Tony came rushing by, apparently he figured out where Loki had gone.</p><p>	When they arrived in New York Tony was already fighting Loki as he had gotten their first. There was a giant beam reaching up into the sky and the Chitaurian army was pouring through a wormhole.</p><p>Taya stood next to Steve, Natasha, and a newly brought back Clint. She wasn’t a fighter, and knew she didn’t stand a chance against the Chitauri, so she ran towards Stark Tower hoping to get through to Loki.</p><p>The second she arrived at the top, Thor came flying out of nowhere and sent Loki flying back. “Loki...stop this…” Thor growled.</p><p>“I can’t…” he replied pitifully. </p><p>“We can stop it...together…” Thor reasoned.</p><p>Taya’s heart jolted as Loki’s eyes softened. Maybe this had worked? Then suddenly he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Thor with it. Taya screamed, drawing Loki’s attention. Thor fell off the edge of the building and Taya rushed forward.</p><p>She dropped to her knees and looked over the edge of the building with tears in her eyes. “Why Loki?” she screamed as she turned to face him. “How could you? Who even are you?” Rage just poured out of her as she rounded on him.</p><p>For once Loki looked a little take aback. “Taya-” he tried.</p><p>She shook her head furiously. “I keep making excuses for you, but you’ve gone too far. I believed Thanos was controlling you, but you would have been strong enough to stop this. This is on you now…”</p><p>His jaw was set as he stared at her. Chaos boomed around them as the last of the Chitauri arrived. She could see the team below scrambling to deal with it. Apparently the Hulk had arrived much to her relief.</p><p>Thor was summoning lighting, she was grateful to see him alive and well. Loki looked pained as he just stood there as if he had truly lost his handle on everything. Slowly but surely the team worked on defeating the army below.</p><p>Taya was standing now, walking towards Loki, still filled with rage. “All those people. Look what you’ve done Loki. This is what I warned you about,” she seethed.</p><p>Loki looked kind of pathetic as he stepped back from her. “Taya,” his voice was pleading. “You have to understand that this had to be done…”</p><p>“No. I will not understand as you can’t seem to talk to me…”</p><p>“You will understand soon,” he told her as he leapt off the building onto a passing ship.</p><p>Eric Selvig had come to and was explaining to Natasha there was a fail safe on the machine nearby. Taya ran over to help him to his feet, just as Loki got thrown into the building by the Hulk. </p><p>Her heart sunk as the Hulk slammed him into the ground, but she knew he had it coming at this point. Natasha was suddenly on high alert. “Shit shit shit,” she was muttering.</p><p>“What is it?” Taya questioned.</p><p>“The council is sending a missile to blow up Manhattan. Stark we need you,” she called to him over her comm.</p><p>Taya watched Tony fly out over the missile. He grabbed it and flew towards the wormhole entrance.</p><p>“I can close the portal…” Natasha was telling them. “Give me a signal. Anyone…”</p><p>“Hold it open a second longer,” Steve told her.</p><p>They saw an explosion in the portal in the distance, slowly creeping its way towards them. Taya’s heart was pounding desperately, but there was no sign of Tony.</p><p>“Close it…” Steve instructed slowly.</p><p>Natasha pushed the scepter into the machine and the hole in the sky began to close. They all stared up at it sadly, but just before it fully shut, Tony’s body slipped into the sky.<br/>“Son of a gun,” Steve breathed.</p><p>Thor seemed to notice he was unconscious and he spun his hammer to take flight. But Bruce was already there, he leapt up, grabbed Tony and brought him to the ground.</p><p>The entire team arrived on the rooftop shortly after, joining back up with Taya and Natasha. They went back inside to find Loki gingerly getting to his feet. They quickly surrounded him and he put his hands up in surrender. </p><p>Taya was sad, but relieved as they pulled him to his feet. SHIELD authorities arrived and were shackling his arms in front of him.</p><p>“Taya...listen to me…” Loki tried.</p><p>Everyone just stared between the two of them. “You have your opportunity to explain yourself Loki,” she looked forcefully away from him. “You’ve run out of chances”.</p><p>The guards started to pull him away. “Please. Taya...I did this for you! I did it for you…”</p><p>She was clenching her fists as tears fell from her eyes. Thor instinctively threw an arm around her. “I don’t want to hear it Loki…”</p><p>“We can muzzle him,” one of the agents suggested.</p><p>“Taya. I will talk. You and me…I’ll tell you everything,” Loki pleaded once more.</p><p>His voice sent chills down her spine. She had never heard him sound quite so broken. “Muzzle him…” she said quietly. </p><p>She heard it clamp around his mouth and followed everyone out of the building. The plan was for Thor to take Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard where he would be tried for his crimes. Taya was going with them of course, but she was a little sad to say goodbye to the team.</p><p>“Take care of yourself,” Natasha told her, giving her a tight squeeze.</p><p>“I will,” Taya returned it and then moved on to hug the others. “Thank you all for your assistance with this…”</p><p>“I’m sure we will see you around…” Tony punched her arm gently.</p><p>She smiled at them as Thor had Heimdall open the bifrost and the three of them returned home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back on Asgard took some getting used to. Thor had dragged Loki and the tesseract straight to be dealt with by Odin, leaving Taya to return to her tiny home. Everything looked exactly as she had left it, but she felt so changed since the last time she was here.</p><p>	Helena had arrived the second she learned she had returned home and had tried her best to cheer her up. Even Helena’s constantly positive demeanor, couldn’t break her out of the sadness that had a firm grip around her.</p><p>	A week had passed, and then two, and she was still having a hard time getting out of bed. She always did reluctantly, dragging herself downstairs to open the store. After being away for so long she had a lot of unpacking to do, and customers were so curious to know where she had gone.</p><p>	As always word travelled quickly in Asgard and people soon found out what Loki had done and that Taya had been there. There were lots of questions she couldn’t answer and eventually people stopped asking.</p><p>	Taya even struggled to put the books away. Every single thing she did reminded her of him. The spot he sat when he first came to read at her place, her kitchen where he sat with her as they formulated a plan, even the front door made her think about him dropping her off here with the promise he would come back for her. Just thinking about the way his lips had felt on hers was enough to send her into another breakdown.</p><p>	Thor had come to let her know Odin had sentenced Loki to a life in the dungeons and she had nodded firmly, knowing that would have been his decision. Loki had not been pleased by this result, but what could he have expected? Thor had asked her if she wanted to see him, apparently he had been asking for her, but she refused. Her stomach twisted in knots imagining having to stand in front of those calculating eyes again.</p><p>	Every once in a while she wondered if she was being unfair. If he was going to be in the cell for another thousand years, should she at least go to him if he asked? Then she would give her head a shake and remind herself she had given him a chance and that he had squandered it.</p><p>	Helena was trying to encourage her to get out and move on. She was begging her to go to the pub with her that night, knowing it would be good for her to see more than the four walls of her home. </p><p>	Taya kept thinking about meeting Loki at the pub so she was very reluctant, but had to make a step at some point so eventually she agreed. She was looking in the mirror at herself. Helena had let her borrow a deep blue dress and was fussing over her hair. Helena kept telling Taya how beautiful she was, but Taya was so distracted by the dark circle around her eyes from the crying and the lack of sleep.</p><p>	She tried pinching her cheeks to try and bring some colour to her face, but she still looked pale and sick. She kept a fake smile on her face to appease Helena, but inside she was struggling with the idea of leaving her safe haven.</p><p>	Helena linked arms with her as soon as she had locked her front door and they walked together down the cobbled street. As usual the pub was packed full of people, but Helena managed to find them a seat at the long center table. She quickly ordered them both a drink and put one down in front of Taya.</p><p>	“This will fix you,” she determined with a smile.</p><p>	Taya nodded woodenly and took a sip. “You might be right,” she tried to smile again as she took a big swig of it.</p><p>	Helena nodded approvingly at her friend, “There’s plenty more where that came from”. She poked her side enthusiastically. </p><p>	The girls chatted for a bit...or Helena chatted and Taya listened. Soon Erik entered with his friends, his attention immediately on the girls.</p><p>	“Good to see you out. How are you doing?” he asked Taya, sliding into the seat across from her.</p><p>	Taya took another gulp of her drink, now onto her second. “I’m fine,” she lied.</p><p>	Erik’s blue eyes were sympathetic. “I’m so sorry he treated you like that. I really am…” he sounded so sincere. “I’m serious Taya, you’re amazing and if he couldn’t see that it’s his loss”.</p><p>	She smiled tightly at him. “Thank you Erik…” She was picking at her fingernails awkwardly. “He had been so kind to me...he saved my life. I’m still really struggling with the horrors of what he’s done. It just doesn’t seem like the same person…”</p><p>	Erik nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve never exactly liked the guy, but this seems far even for him…”</p><p>	“That’s what I was saying. I didn’t think he was doing what he did on his own account. I think he was manipulated, but I gave him plenty of opportunities to tell me and to defend himself, but he never took them…” she set her empty drink down and put her head in her hands.</p><p>	“What are you drinking?” he asked, grabbing her mug and going to get them each another one.</p><p>	It was then she noticed Helena had silently slipped away. She made eye contact with her from the other side of the room, just to have Helena waggle her eyebrows at her playfully. Taya sighed, Helena was clearly hoping she would hit it off with Erik this time.</p><p>	Honestly Erik was seeming like a viable option, his whole face lit up when he turned back to the table and saw her looking at him. When he came back he took the seat directly next to her and she could feel a comforting warmth radiating off of him. For a moment she wanted to lean into him, just to feel comforting arms around her, but she quickly realized how ridiculous she was being.</p><p>	She accepted the drink, feeling her buzz grow as she drank it. “Thanks Erik…” she murmured.</p><p>	He grinned at her. “Of course…” Erik’s eyes were scanning her thoughtfully. “So what was Midgard like?”</p><p>	Taya laughed. “They call it Earth,” she told him. “I liked it honestly. It was very quaint and they had this drink they called coffee that was rather delicious…”</p><p>	Erik smiled at her. “And the mortals? Did they take well to you?”</p><p>	She shrugged. “They were pretty alarmed at first. Naturally they thought we had come to assist Loki at first so they weren’t exactly pleased to see us. Thor fought a couple of them-”</p><p>	“Did he destroy them? Yikes, I pity the mortals that took him on…” Erik laughed.</p><p>	Taya shook her head. “Honestly they were a lot better than defending themselves than I would have thought. One had a flying metal suit in fact. I had told Loki mortals…” she trailed off.</p><p>	“Hey...we don’t have to talk about him,” Erik placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>	“I’m sorry…” Taya said quietly. “I don’t know why I keep bringing him up”.</p><p>	“Because you loved him,” Erik told her simply.</p><p>	Taya just nodded. Hearing it in past tense made her heart sink a little bit lower. If she thought about it, she still loved him...but did that mean something was wrong with her? She just drained the rest of her drink, trying not to think about it.</p><p>	Her attention then turned to Erik. She had been anxious when he first walked in. Last time she saw him he was teasing her about Loki running off to Midgard after all. Now he was acting the part of the perfect gentleman and she was grateful for that.</p><p>	What she needed right now was comfort and friendship, and that’s what he was happily providing her with. She was slightly worried he would try to use this moment to sweep in on her again, but he seemed to have moved past that.</p><p>	Erik had changed the topic of the conversation to be about something to do with another night he was at the pub with his friends. One of them had injured himself trying to do a handstand and they all found it very funny. </p><p>	Taya was trying her best to pay attention and listen to him. He deserved that much at least for how kind he was being to her. She was struggling however and just kept thinking about what Loki was doing in his cell. She wondered how Odin had taken Loki’s betrayal...and then Frigga. Poor Frigga would have taken it the hardest, Taya knew how close Loki had been to his mother.</p><p>	None of this made any sense. Loki never would have gone out of his way to hurt his mother like that, nor would he have wanted to hurt her. Things still weren’t adding up, but Taya was beyond the point of trying anymore than she already had.</p><p>	“Taya,” Erik got her attention and she snapped back to reality. “Are you alright? You look spaced out…”</p><p>	“I’m fine,” she smiled tightly, taking a sip of the new drink she found in front of her.</p><p>	“Do you want to take a walk? Get some fresh air?” he offered. Taya nodded eagerly and he pulled her gently to her feet. “You may have had a little too much mead,” he laughed as she struggled to walk.</p><p>	Erik had wrapped an arm around her to steady her as they walked out into the cool night air. She inhaled deeply, it felt good to be outside. They walked along the empty streets silently enjoying each other's company. </p><p>	“You look absolutely beautiful tonight by the way...not that you don’t usually…” Erik told her awkwardly.</p><p>	Taya turned her face up to examine his kind eyes. Before she even thought about it, she had reached up to kiss him. Erik seemed stunned at first, but then eagerly kissed her back, pulling her against him and backing her up against the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Taya was grateful to have an Asgardian metabolism, because even still she did not feel well. Memories of the night before came trickling back and she groaned when she remembered making out with Erik in the street.</p><p>	She didn’t know what possessed her to do that. Well, she did know it was a mixture of sadness and alcohol, but she also knew she shouldn’t have. It had felt strange and awkward. Not at all like the pure fire that burned within her when Loki had held her like that.</p><p>	Taya took a shaky breath trying to remind herself that Loki would never hold her like that again. That part of her life was over and it was time to stop dwelling on it. </p><p>	When Helena let herself in that morning, Taya was not surprised. Helena had been lovely enough to bring some tea and bread to help her friends recovery. She was also beside herself with excitement after seeing Taya leave with Erik the night before.</p><p>	“I shouldn’t have done that,” she groaned into her hands as Helena laughed.</p><p>	“And why ever not? You don’t owe Loki anything…”</p><p>	Taya sighed. “It’s not about Loki. I just don’t feel anything for Erik and I know he likes me, so now I’ve gone and led him astray…”</p><p>	Helena bit her lip. “Yes he is quite taken with you, but maybe you’ll come around? Maybe you just need more time?”</p><p>	“Maybe…” Taya agreed, though she heavily doubted it.</p><p>	When the doorbell chimed downstairs Taya tensed up, assuming it would be Erik. Helena was grinning at her, clearly thinking it was too.</p><p>	“What do I say to him?”</p><p>	“Just play it cool!” Helena suggested. “Don’t cut him out right away. See where it takes you...you deserve somebody!”</p><p>	Taya just nodded, smoothing out her clothing as she walked down the steps. She walked into the main room and was shocked to find Thor standing there.</p><p>	“Thor!” she exclaimed happily, rushing over to give him a hug. “Sorry. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to hug my prince”.</p><p>	Thor just laughed and squeezed her arm. “Of course you can. Taya, you have become family to me,” he told her seriously.</p><p>	Taya smiled at him thankfully. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>	Thor’s face looked strained as he ran a hand through his hair. “Loki has been asking to speak with you again...I know I know…” he laughed when he saw the look on her face. “I wouldn’t bother you about it, I know you don’t want to see him, but he’s becoming more insistent that it’s urgent and it’s driving the guards crazy”.</p><p>	“That sounds like him,” Taya chuckled darkly. “If it’s so serious why won’t he talk to anyone else?”</p><p>	“I think he assumes you will be the one most likely to trust him. Most likely to believe him. If you don’t want to humour him I understand...but he seems to think that you’re in some kind of danger…”</p><p>	Taya’s eyes widened. “Danger? Why would I be in danger?”</p><p>	Thor just shrugged. “He won’t talk to me about it no matter how many times I ask. If you have...moved on...I am happy to tell him so”.</p><p>	Her face flushed a deep red. “Word travels too fast around here,” she mumbled. “I haven’t moved on Thor. I still love your brother more than anything, but I know I shouldn’t. The things he’s done…”</p><p>	“I know,” Thor told her sympathetically. “I will leave it up to you. Take the time you need to think about it”.</p><p>	Taya watched Thor nod to her and stride towards the door. “Wait!” she called after him. Thor looked back at her with a soft smile. “I’m coming with you…”</p><p>	She took a second to fill Helena in, who was more excited to see Thor again than anything. Then she quickly changed into a more appropriate dress for the palace and met Thor at the front door.</p><p>	“That colour suits you,” Thor mused quietly.</p><p>	Taya blushed, not even realizing she had grabbed the green dress she wore the night she ran into Loki at the tavern. The walk to the palace felt long as every step made her nerves feel more strained.</p><p>	It was nice to be at the palace again. A few of the guards nodded to her as they passed, recognizing her from before. She just wished that she was here under different circumstances.</p><p>	Thor led her down the stairs to the dungeons and she shivered. It wasn’t pleasant down here with the screams and yells from the other inmates. The walls were lined with cells, a sparkling glow was the only sign that each one was tightly shut, keeping the captive inside.</p><p>	People yelled things at Thor and jeered at Taya as they passed. Down the end of the hall, in the largest cell was Loki. He was wearing his regular Asgardian armour, his hair was smoothed down over his shoulders, and he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>	Taya was fairly shocked, thinking he would look a lot more disheveled by now. It was actually slightly irritating that he looked so put together despite being in prison. His expression changed completely when he realized she was there.</p><p>	“You came…” he said softly as she approached the cell.</p><p>	She narrowed her eyes, trying her best not to look terrified. “Look at you in another cell. Look at what your life has become,” she said darkly. Loki just continued to stare at her, which only made her more upset. “And look at you...it’s like you don’t even care. It’s like it doesn’t even bother you,” she shouted.</p><p>	“It doesn’t...bother me?” Loki’s voice was low and gravely. He laughed, but it was bitter and cold. “Do you truly desire to see me as I am darling?” he growled. “See what’s happened since you left me?”</p><p>	“Left you?” she screeched. “Left you?!” she could feel her blood boiling as she clenched her hands to calm herself down.</p><p>	“Loki,” Thor warned him sternly. “Enough of your games”.</p><p>	The smirk on Loki’s face was haunting. With a wave of his hand he removed the illusion on himself, revealing him in a dark grey jumpsuit, his hair was a matted mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes that almost looked like bruises. He was slumped against the back wall, his feet cut up and bloody from the glass of the nearby table he had apparently smashed.</p><p>	Taya felt her heart jolt, her first reaction was to comfort him, but she resisted. She had never seen anything so pitiful, it was almost hard to look at.</p><p>	“Does this make you happy? Is this what you wanted?” he had tried to make his voice angry, but he just sounded sad.</p><p>	“Of course not,” she mumbled. “Thor told me you were afraid I was in danger and that you desperately needed to speak with me. So please, speak up before I leave…”</p><p>	Loki nodded. “Will you at least come in with me?” his voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p>	“You are not permitted to have guests Loki,” Thor reminded him. “You probably just want to manipulate her…”</p><p>	Loki shook his head. “I don’t. I just miss being close to her…”</p><p>	“I’ll be fine,” Taya told Thor seriously. “I’ll go in and hear him out. If he tries anything I’ll leave and I’ll never come back, so I know he won’t”.</p><p>	Loki smiled softly in agreement. Thor was clearly not pleased with this idea, but he promised he and the guards would wait nearby and at the first sign of trouble wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. Taya nodded to him in thanks and made her way to the entrance of the cell and slipped inside.</p><p>	“Taya,” Loki’s voice was like butter as he stood up to greet her.</p><p>	“Do not touch me,” she hissed, holding her hands up in front of herself. He just nodded, looking numb. “Your feet...Loki, sit back down,” she insisted and he did as she asked. “Does that hurt?”</p><p>	Loki laughed. “I barely feel anything anymore…” he admitted. His blue eyes met hers and he looked at her thoughtfully. “Why do you still care for me?”</p><p>	Taya bit her lip. “I don’t know…” she admitted quietly. Loki just nodded as if that was an acceptable answer. “What is it you need to talk to me about?” </p><p>	He looked sad when he turned his eyes back to her. “What I did...everything I did. I meant it when I said I did it for you. I wasn’t given a choice…” she just continued to stare at him, unsure what he was getting at. “Thanos. When I went to him and told him I couldn’t do what he needed me to do...he used some form of magic to pry your name out of me. He blamed you for my change of heart and told me he would find you, kidnap you, and torture you for the next thousand years if I didn’t comply. I’ve seen what he’s done to people and I couldn’t let that happen to you. I couldn’t…” he insisted.</p><p>	“So you did have a choice…” she pointed out quietly. “My life wasn’t worth the lives you took…”</p><p>	He looked at her with his eyes full of tears. “There was never a choice. Not for me. It was always you...it always will be you…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had collapsed against her, desperately clinging to her as his face was buried in her neck. She could feel his tears against her skin, and had instinctively wrapped her arms around him to support him.</p><p>	Taya had immediately nodded to Thor and the guards to assure them she was okay, as she ran a hand up and down Loki’s back. “Loki...you should have told me. We could have stopped him together…”</p><p>	Loki shook his head against her. “No. He used the scepter to manipulate me. To show me this prophecy, that if he didn’t get the tesseract...if I didn’t show Midgard that there were other worlds out there...he would have wiped them out anyway...Asgard too. I saw Asgard in flames, I saw you die in my arms. It was all supposed to happen if I failed him...and I failed. If he comes for you now it’s my fault”.</p><p>	“Loki…” she didn’t have the words.</p><p>	“Don’t you see?” he had raised his pained face to look at her. “It’s all here. Asgard, the tesseract, you. He could do exactly as he said in one moment. I did everything I could not to lose you, but if he comes for you now there’s nothing I can do to save you down here…”</p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell me this before Loki? Why didn’t you tell Thor? Odin?”</p><p>	“I didn’t tell you on Midgard because I thought I could still do it. If you remember, I wanted to tell you the moment they captured me in New York, but understandably you didn’t want to hear from me. That night on the helicarrier...I wanted to provide you with some comfort because I knew you would never want to speak to me again after what I was about to do…”</p><p>	“It was you…” Taya whispered. “How?”</p><p>	Loki smiled softly. “I was able to project a version of myself to go to you. Just to hold you one last time and beg your forgiveness. I just wanted you to know how much I loved you...how much I still love you…”</p><p>	Taya’s heart was pounding in her chest. This made sense and she wanted more than anything to believe him, but could she? He was known for lying and manipulating and maybe that’s all this was...and she was falling for it.</p><p>	“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I would do anything to prove it to you. I knew I’d be spending the rest of my life in this cell, but figured if I saved you and knew you were having a good life it would have been worth it”.</p><p>	She felt herself smile slightly despite herself. “I hope what you’re saying is true Loki…”</p><p>	Loki took both her hands in his and looked her in the eye. “I swear to you darling. Every word I have told you is true. I know they say I’m a liar, but I would never lie to you”.</p><p>	“Good,” she nodded to him. “Then we will have to find a way to prove it to everyone else”.</p><p>	He smiled darkly. “That’s a wonderful sentiment, but I don’t know that it’s possible…”</p><p>	“Loki. If you truly did this to protect Asgard, Midgard...to protect me...then we have to prove you were well intentioned and get you out of here. Everyone needs to know Thanos is coming and they’re in danger…” </p><p>	“You believe me…” it wasn’t a question, but a dumbfounded statement.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Yes I do Loki. I’ve told you a hundred times that I know what kind of man you are and that I trust you.”</p><p>	He smiled and it was warm and thankful. “I thank my lucky stars everyday that you fell into my life”.</p><p>	As much as she wished she could kiss him, and hold him a little longer, she felt it inappropriate and was determined to see this through. She slowly got to her feet. “Don’t celebrate yet. I still have to find a way to prove you were doing what you thought was right...but trust me...I will do everything I can”.</p><p>	The smile that split across his pale face made him look more haunting than ever. “I’ve never trusted someone as much in my entire life,” he promised her. “Will I see you soon?”</p><p>	Taya nodded and she moved to the door. “Of course my love,” she whispered as she slipped out of his cell.</p><p>	Loki watched her leave with a small smile on his face. “Well?” Thor questioned.</p><p>	“I was right. Thanos used the sceptre to manipulate his actions. Thanos threatened to destroy Asgard and torture me if he didn’t comply”.</p><p>	Thor inhaled sharply. “And you believe him?”</p><p>	Taya nodded. “I do. I know he’s an expert liar, but I could sense that he was telling me the truth”.</p><p>	To her great relief Thor nodded as well. “This would make sense. He’s had his troubles over the years, but this didn’t seem like him. My father won’t be as willing to hear him out…”</p><p>	“I know,” Taya said quietly as the two of them ascended the stairs together. “We have to find a way to prove it…”</p><p>	“How?”</p><p>	Taya thought for a moment and then it suddenly hit her. “Stark!”</p><p>	“Excuse me?” Thor looked perplexed. </p><p>	“Tony Stark,” Taya said excitedly, but Thor still didn’t get it. “He’s been working on all kinds of devices. I’m sure he had one that shows if one is lying…”</p><p>	“But Loki is Asgardian. Mortal machinery would be easy for him to manipulate…”</p><p>	“We can try it on you first...or me! Tony is a smart man and I’m sure can figure it out. It’s worth a try!”</p><p>	Thor was nodding eagerly. “I must speak with my father…”</p><p>	Taya grabbed his arm to stop him from striding off. “Do you think that’s a good idea? What if Odin doesn’t allow it? I think we should go to Midgard ourselves…”</p><p>	Thor looked sceptical. “And bring Tony here?”</p><p>	“No. We will ask Tony about the machine and...we will have to bring Loki to him…”</p><p>	Thor’s eyes widened. “Break him out of prison you mean?”</p><p>	She nodded. “Not right away. Only when Tony is ready. Loki won’t try anything, he wants to justify his actions…”</p><p>	Reluctantly Thor agreed. “I will have to make an excuse to justify my actions to my father. I will fetch you in the morning…”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Taya grinned at him, bidding him farewell and heading back home.</p><p>	Her steps were lighter as she went, she allowed relief to wash over her that Loki did have a reason for what he had done. They weren’t out of the woods yet, but she truly did believe what he had told her. She was convinced no one could fake the emotion he was displaying when they were together. She felt completely loved, just by the way he looked at her.</p><p>	“Taya!” Erik called, seeing her passing on the street. He rushed over to her with a large grin on his face.</p><p>	She felt her face burn a deep red. “Oh! Hello Erik,” she tried to sound casual, but couldn’t stop reliving the way he had kissed her the night before.</p><p>	“I’m glad to run into you. I wanted to tell you I had a great night last night”.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Yes. I’m still feeling the effects of it unfortunately,” she tried to make light of it.</p><p>	Erik furrowed his brow. “You seem...happier,” he glanced back at the path she had come from. “Is that due to me or something else?” he asked suspiciously. She bit her lip, unable to answer, but that told him everything he needed to know. “Taya…” Erik said sadly. “Don’t do this to yourself. You know what kind of man Loki is. I know he meant a lot to you, but you have to move past him. He’s a monster…”</p><p>	“He’s not a monster,” she snapped hastily, before being able to stop herself. “I’m sorry,” she tried to recover. “It’s just...he means well…”</p><p>	Erik stepped back from her, shaking his head. “Do you honestly hear yourself? He unleashed an army on a lesser race, he killed hundreds of people...Taya...you can’t honestly still love him?”</p><p>	She knew she would look pitiful in his eyes as she looked up at him and nodded. “I love him Erik. I’m always going to love him and I’m sorry…”</p><p>	He looked both confused and upset as he stared at her. “I can’t believe this. I thought you finally learned to use your brain…”</p><p>	Taya stepped back from him, that stung her a little. “I know what you must think of me Erik, but one day I hope you learn to understand. I hope you also find love like this someday, I truly do…”</p><p>	Erik laughed. “I can’t believe you still think he loves you. Taya, you sweet naive girl. That man will only love himself, will only protect himself, and will lie through his teeth to get his way. I’ve warned you once and even after all of this you still don’t see it. I pray you smarten up before this goes too far. He will destroy you Taya...he will destroy you…”</p><p>	And with that he walked away from her. Leaving her both angry and upset as she stood alone in the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena has also been skeptical, but certainly more supportive than Erik. She had told Taya she believed in Loki if she did, but it was easy to tell she was lying. Nevertheless, Taya was grateful that she was cheering her on as she got ready to return to Midgard.</p><p>	Thor was true to his word and arrived for her the next morning. Taya was already awake and sitting by the front window.</p><p>	“Are you ready?” Thor asked her with a kind smile.</p><p>	Taya nodded eagerly. “I’m excited to see our friends again,” she admitted.</p><p>	“As am I”.</p><p>	The pair began to walk down the bridge towards the bifrost. “How did you tell your father you were leaving?”</p><p>	Thor chuckled slightly. “I simply told him I was going to check on the repairs of the damage Loki caused and that I needed to take you with me because you were there when it happened. I think my father feels for you, knowing how much you care for Loki, so he didn’t even question me further”.</p><p>	Taya felt a lump in her throat that the king actually felt sorry for her, so she just nodded and didn’t speak again until they were addressing Heimdall at the bifrost. </p><p>	“Thor. Taya,” Heimdall nodded to each of them. “Off to Midgard again I see?”</p><p>	Thor nodded. “Yes Heimdall. Thank you…”</p><p>	The now familiar white light flashed around them and when the ground appeared under their feet Taya for once didn’t stumble. She smiled triumphantly to herself, but Thor was already hustling inside the tower.</p><p>	“Thor? Taya?” naturally Tony had already heard of their arrival and was coming down the stairs to meet them. “Is everything okay? You left your brother at home this time right?” Tony teased.</p><p>	Thor looked strained. “It is actually why we came…” he told him seriously. “We believe Loki was manipulated by Thanos and was actually trying to protect us”.</p><p>	“Protect us?” Tony’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious…”</p><p>	“Tony. I know it sounds crazy, but Thanos showed him a prophecy that if he didn’t get the tesseract he would destroy Asgard, Midgard...and well…me…” Taya explained quickly.</p><p>	“You?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Thanos threatened Loki about you?” Taya nodded and Tony inhaled sharply. “I heard the way he was pleading with you when he was captured...that pain would have been hard to fake…”</p><p>	“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Taya told him with a smile. “But we need your help. Odin won’t believe that Loki was acting to protect us unless we can prove it…”</p><p>	“A lie detector test?” Tony asked, he raised his eyebrows at their dumbfounded expressions. “You don’t have those in Asgard? The little machine that pinpoints if people are lying?”</p><p>	“Loki is Asgardian and a very skilled liar. A mortal test will be no match for him,” Thor explained.</p><p>	Tony laughed. “I’ll try not to take offence to that...so basically you need me to create some kind of machine that will prove he’s not lying. The god of mischief…”</p><p>	“We realize it’s no easy task,” Taya told him and squeezed his arm. “But you’re brilliant and we know you’re the only one who can do it”.</p><p>	Tony smirked as he looked at her. “Well how can I say no to that?” he chuckled. “Lets go to the lab. I’ll need one of you as a test before we try it on the other one”.</p><p>	The Asgardians nodded and followed Tony to his lab. He was already pulling up the holoscreen and tinkering away at a few things. It was insane to watch how quickly he worked. Taya and Thor just stood there feeling useless while they waited.</p><p>	“How long will this take?” Thor asked after a few minutes.</p><p>	Tony whirled around with a smirk on his face. “You want me to come up with a machine that’s never been made before...and you’re already asking if I’m done yet?”</p><p>	“No no!” Thor tried to back pedal. “Just curious about how long we will be spending on Midgard is all…”</p><p>	“Well hang tight Point Break it’s probably going to be a few days…”</p><p>	“Days?” Taya asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>	“Oh don’t you start on me too,” Tony teased.</p><p>	Taya was shaking her head. “No, I thought it would take longer!” she explained.</p><p>	With a grin Tony pointed his pen at her. “You I like,” he laughed and continued with his work. </p><p>	Tony encouraged them to get settled and that he would find them if he needed them. The tower was huge and they had plenty of options for guest bedrooms. Thor and Taya chose one each right next to each other despite having an entire floor seemingly to themselves. </p><p>	Being in a different realm felt strange still, so Taya was grateful to know she had a friend right next door. In this crazy world he felt like a little piece of home. It was hard to believe a mere 6 months ago Thor didn’t even know she existed and now they were so close he was basically her family. </p><p>	The room was large, plain, and comfortable and Taya was looking out the window at the city below when there was a knock at the door.</p><p>	“Natasha!” she exclaimed when she saw the redhead in the doorway. “I didn’t think you were here!”</p><p>	“I wasn’t,” the other girl walked in and gave her a quick hug. “But I came as soon as Tony told me you were here. What’s going on? Not that I’m not delighted to see you”. </p><p>	Natasha perched on the end of the bed while Taya launched into the story of why they had come. Natasha just stared at her with her eyebrows raised until she was finished.</p><p>	“So you’re saying despite destroying an entire city...he did it with good intentions?”</p><p>	Taya sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. “I know how that sounds, but apparently it could have been much much worse. Thanos was planning on wiping out the entire realm, and Asgard…”</p><p>	Natasha nodded. “I mean, I’m skeptical...but if you truly believe him and aren’t letting your feelings for him cloud your judgement...then I trust you”.</p><p>	Taya smiled slightly. “Thank you. Once Tony gets his machine up and working we will be able to prove it. Then we will all know for sure…”</p><p>	“That’s fair,” Natasha told her with a smile. “If he truly destroyed a city out of his love for you then...wow…”</p><p>	“I know,” Taya buried her face in her hands. </p><p>	Natasha just laughed. “Well I’ve got work to do, but I’ll be around. Fingers crossed Tony figures something out for you. I’m rooting for you”.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Taya smiled after her.</p><p>	She wasn’t sure what to do with herself while she waited, so she wandered around the tower with ague curiosity. Mortal technology was drastically different than what they had on Asgard, so she found herself interested in anything she came across.</p><p>	“Mortals are funny are they not?” Thor found her playing with a light switch in the hall out of pure boredom.</p><p>	Taya smiled. “They are very clever…”</p><p>	Thor set a heavy hand on her shoulder. “I really appreciate your faith in my brother,” he told her firmly. “For years I have been trying to show him that he’s worthy...but with you I think he’s finally starting to believe it”.</p><p>	With a soft smile Taya nodded. “I surely hope so...I don’t know why he sees himself in such a negative light…”</p><p>	Thor shrugged. “He has been called ‘the god of mischief’ his entire life...he’s probably just trying to live up to the name…”</p><p>	He laughed and it caused Taya to laugh as well. “What was he like as a child?”</p><p>	Thor’s eyes lit up. “Come and sit with me and I’ll tell you all about it”.</p><p>	Taya looped her arm around Thor’s and they walked to the common room to sit and chat. Thor was eagerly explaining the time Loki turned himself into a snake to trick Thor. Taya tried to imagine it and felt overcome with emotion. Loki had been so carefree as a child and she desperately wished she could get him back there.</p><p>	She wanted nothing more than to see Loki living a happy and healthy life. The feeling of fierce determination flare up inside her once again as she visualized it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taya found herself sitting in a chair in Tony’s lab, hooked up to machinery she didn’t quite understand. Tony was flitting around, writing things down, and mumbling to himself. Taya had to suppress a smile at the way he kept sticking the end of the pencil in his mouth.</p><p>	“All right. I think I have figured out a way to determine if someone is lying...Gods included…” Tony told them.</p><p>	“We’re not really Gods-” Thor started.</p><p>	“I know Point Break, but for lack of a better term,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Ok Taya lets start simple. What’s your name?”</p><p>	“Taya Ottosdottir,” she replied and looked to the screen. </p><p>	Tony looked pleased. “And where were you born?”</p><p>	“Asgard…”</p><p>	Tony nodded again. “Now try and lie. Where were you born?”</p><p>	“Earth?” Taya tried.</p><p>	Tony laughed. “Well it determined that was a lie...but I could have done that by your tone. Take a deep breath and try and tell a lie that we wouldn’t recognize immediately as such…”</p><p>	Taya took a deep breath and tried to think of something. “I am musically gifted”.</p><p>	Tony laughed harder than ever. “That’s what you could come up with? It says it was a lie...but I’ll admit that’s a convincing one”.</p><p>	“I would like a go,” Thor interjected, looking like he was convinced he could beat it.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Sure. I’m happy to be done!”</p><p>	Tony unhooked her and she slid off the chair allowing Thor to take her place. Thor was hooked up to the machine, which he was staring at curiously, flexing and unflexing his fists.</p><p>	“Name?” Tony asked.</p><p>	“Thor Odinson”.</p><p>	“Where were you born?”</p><p>	“Asgard”.</p><p>	“Do you like the Point Break nickname I gave you?”</p><p>	“Yes”.</p><p>	Tony raised his eyebrows. “A lie I see…”</p><p>	Thor rolled his eyes. “I hate it…”</p><p>	Tony laughed. “And that registered as the truth”. He scribbled down a few notes, which Taya assumed were sarcastic. “Taya, do you want to ask him a few things? You know him better than I do…”</p><p>	Taya thought for a few moments. “Do you have feelings for Lady Sif?”</p><p>	Thor’s eyes bulged out of his head and he went bright red. “Lady Sif? She would never...why do you ask? I…”</p><p>	Tony looked at the screen. “Well whatever that was supposed to be was the truth…”</p><p>	“Do you honestly not know?” Taya laughed. “Sif has only had eyes for you. I’m shocked you didn’t know…”</p><p>	“You didn’t actually answer her question,” Tony pointed out.</p><p>	Thor just nodded. “Lady Sif is special to me…” he muttered.</p><p>	Taya looked to Tony who just nodded to her. “I knew it…” she grinned. “Tony I think your machine is working perfectly.</p><p>	“I want to make a few tweaks I think...but you might be right. It’s almost there…”</p><p>	“Don’t forget that Loki is a very convincing liar,” Thor reminded them. “He can lie much easier than either Taya or I…”</p><p>	“Thor. I’m sure Tony knows what he is doing, but there will always be a small amount of risk that he manages to trick the machine. I really don’t think he will though. I don’t think he’d lie to me…”</p><p>	Thor looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sure you’re right…” He let out a heavy sigh. “Now comes the daunting task of breaking Loki out of the Asgardian prison…”</p><p>	Taya smiled slightly. “I managed to sneak through one of the hidden portals once before on my own...I’m sure between the three of us we will manage”.</p><p>	Thor ran his hands through his hair, sighing once again. “We will figure it out. You’re right...let’s get this over with…”</p><p>	“Thank you so much for everything Tony. We will see you again shortly…” Taya squeezed Tony’s arm.</p><p>	“Happy to help,” Tony told her with a soft smile. “See you soon, kiddo”.</p><p>	Taya grinned at the nickname, despite being older than Tony technically. She followed Thor downstairs and outside, before he wrapped an arm around her waist instinctively and called to Heimdall.</p><p>	“Welcome back,” Heimdall told them with a smile.</p><p>	“Thank you Heimdall,” Thor nodded to him as the pair strode off down the bridge towards the palace. “I will have to go to my father and let him know about our trip…” Thor caught her eye. “Do not worry. I will just tell him they are recovering well...there is no need to alert him to our plans...you go to Loki and prepare him and I will come get both of you”.</p><p>	“Understood,” Taya nodded to Thor as they went their separate ways at the Palace gates.</p><p>	Taya made her way down the stairs, her speed increasing as she became more and more excited to see Loki. The guards at the stairs barely spared her a glance as she passed and she hurried down the hall towards Loki’s cell. </p><p>	She did her best to block out the yelling and jeering from the other inmates, only focusing on what was in front of her. Loki was leaning against the wall, close to the front of his cell, with a book open on his lap.</p><p>	He looked as disheveled as ever, but his eyes lightened when he looked up and saw her approaching. Her heart hammered heavily in her chest as she watched him close his book and straighten up to greet her.</p><p>	“Taya…” his voice was so soft. “I was getting worried that I hadn’t heard from you in a few days…”</p><p>	She smiled and walked up to the front of the cell and sat down next to him, as close as she could get. “I’m sorry Loki. I went to find a way to prove your story...we’re going to get you out of here…”</p><p>A smile pulled at Loki’s lips. “I will never tire of your optimism,” he breathed. “It’s good to see you darling…”</p><p>She shivered at his words and shot him a smile. Loki reached up and placed his hand against the shimmering barrier, it sparked and hissed, but he didn’t even flinch. “Loki your hand…” she was shocked that he didn’t seem to feel it, he certainly hadn’t been lying when he said he barely felt pain anymore.</p><p>Loki pulled his hand back, looking curiously at the redness of it. “I wish I could touch you,” he breathed softly. “I miss you so much…”</p><p>She felt butterflies explode in her chest. “Thor will come for us soon,” she smiled. “I told you we are getting you out of here. We’re going to Midgard. Tony made a machine to prove your innocence…”</p><p>Loki’s eyes widened. “Stark...he must hate me…”</p><p>Taya laughed. “Well. He’s not fond of you, but he was willing to help us regardless…”</p><p>“He’s fond of you though,” Loki smiled, it wasn’t a question.</p><p>	Taya nodded. “Tony has been an excellent friend and ally”.</p><p>	Loki couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “It makes sense he would take a liking to you...because who wouldn’t,” he redeemed himself.</p><p>	A clatter on the stairs drew their attention as Thor hustled down them two at a time. He said something quickly to the guards, who then made themselves scarce at his request. Thor’s eyes were wild.</p><p>	“Let’s move!” he commanded. Taya and Loki both shuffled to their feet and watched as Thor unlatched the cell door. Thor placed a hand on Loki’s chest to stop him in place, “I am putting my trust in you brother. You’d better not betray me”.</p><p>	A sly smirk ghosted on Loki’s lips. “Wouldn’t dream of it…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>